The Chronicles of Narnia: The Real Voyage of the Dawn Treader
by x.muse93.x
Summary: What really should have happened... Suspian... Please review!... Don't like the pairing? Don't read. *EDITED* PARTS ADDED! PLEASE READ/RE-READ BEFORE READING THE UPCOMING SEQUAL!
1. Chapter 1

**The Real Voyage of the Dawn Treader**

**I own Nothing except my ideas... Please Review! I love Reviews! :D**

**This popped into my head after seeing the third film, much of the script is involved, I've just taken it that step deeper and obviously I'm adding my own bits.**

**Prince Caspian Ages- **

**Caspian – 18  
Peter – 18  
Susan – 17  
Edmund – 15  
Lucy – 13**

**Voyage of the Dawn Treader Ages –**

**Caspian - 21  
Peter - 20  
Susan - 19  
Edmund - 17  
Lucy – 15  
Eustace - 14**

**It has been three 3 years since Caspian said goodbye to the Pevensie's.  
1 year and 8 months for the Pevensie's.  
Susan and Peter have been in America for 8 months leaving Edmund and Lucy behind in England to deal with their wrenched cousin, Eustace. **

**...**

**In Narnia...**

Caspian was leaning against the rails behind the wheel of the _Dawn Treader_. He looked out at sea and felt rather at piece. Of course, there was the constant ache in his heart that he had now grown accustomed to. It had been three years since the Kings and Queens of Old had left him to rule Narnia on his own. In those three years, he had been constantly badgered by some of the Lords that he was in need of a Queen. But out here, it seemed so silent. They were not here to lecture him on the duties of a King; he could merely enjoy being free out in the ocean.

Reepicheep leapt up onto the railing next to him.

"Another beautiful Sunset, Sire."

"Yes, it is. Aslan has blessed us with good weather so far." Caspian said smiling down at the mouse.

"Ah, the freedom of the sea. There is nothing quite like it."

"I was just thinking the same thing my friend."

"Really? I hope I'm not overstepping, Sire, but you had that look again. The one you get when you think of her." Reepicheep said softly.

"You are not overstepping, I consider you one of my most loyal and trusted friends. I would wish for you to feel like you could say anything to me. Just because I am King doesn't mean I'm not human." Caspian said looking out at sea.

Reepicheep nodded as he pondered whether or not to continue the discussion.

"The Princess of Glama seemed to be still rather...eager." Reepicheep said, as he struggled to find a word best suited for her.

Caspian blushed slightly remembering how she practically threw herself at him.

"She's not for me."

"I believe that the one for you is also a world away from you, Sire." Reepicheep said gently.

Caspian felt his heart ache inside his chest as he looked out at the beautiful sunset. In his three years as King, he had quickly learnt to hide his emotions from his people, but his closest friends knew that the Gentle Queen still held his heart.

"Do you believe I'll ever see her again?" Caspian asked.

"We have nothing, if not belief, Your Majesty. Do not lose hope. Aslan works in mysterious ways. If you truly feel she was the one for you, she will return to you." Reepicheep said wisely, as he gently placed a paw on Caspian's arm.

Caspian smiled at him gently through sad eyes and he turned to watch the sun setting making the sea appear to be glistening. The sun would also remind him of her, as did the stars. Of how she was as radiant as the sun itself, of how her eyes where even more captivating than the stars themselves.

**In America...**

Peter was working his frustration out on a punch bag, that Susan recommended he should use. He used it almost daily as he worked through his painful emotions. Susan walked into the garden carrying a tray of homemade lemonade and two glasses. She looked at her older brother with sad eyes as she set them down on the table on the veranda.

"Peter!"

Peter stopped and turned to her. He sighed heavily and made his way over to a chair and he slumped down in it as he wiped the sweat from his brow. Susan poured him a glass of lemonade and handed it to him.

"Thanks" He said, taking it from her and he drank it all thirstily as she sat down sipping hers.

"Does it help?" She asked gently as she motioned her head towards the still swinging punching bag.

Peter looked up at her as he poured himself another glass. "For awhile... and then you have to do it all over again." He said in a dull tone.

She nodded in understanding and she glanced up to the sky as she watched a flock of birds fly ahead. How she wished she could fly free like them.

"You should try it sometime."

Susan raised her eyebrows at him. "And break a nail? What would the ladies of society group say?" She said in fake shock and a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

Peter snorted. "Did you make this?" He asked holding up his glass of lemonade.

"Yeah, lesson 230 on how to be the perfect housewife." She said casually, but her posture was perfect, yet stiffly so.

"You've never cared about this sort of stuff before. You've changed." He said sadly.

"We've both changed. Do you expect me to fight them whilst they all pin me down and fix me up?" She asked in a flat tone.

"A few years ago you would have..." Peter said as he studied how her eyes no longer sparkled as they used to. They hadn't for a long time.

"You need to get ready; we are at a party tonight. It's being hosted for all of the officers in this part of the region. Apparently some very important people will be there." She said, ignoring him.

"Another?" He groaned. "Is mother still making you go with that soldier who asked you to the British Consul tea party?"

"George." She corrected.

Peter snorted. "Ha! George, even the name sounds obnoxious. I'll stay by your side if you want?"

"Well, I guess you did get rather good at chasing away my suitors in the Golden Age." She pointed out smiling at him.

He smiled weakly and looked to the floor thoughtfully. "I didn't think it would still hurt this much. It's been 1 year and 253 days." He said quietly.

Susan studied him with pained filled eyes. "We were banished from our home, Peter. I don't think it will ever stop hurting." She said in a resigned tone and an emotionless expression, but her eyes held pure heartbreak and sadness as she rose from her seat with complete grace of a Queen and she went inside.

Peter tensed his jaw and sighed heavily as thoughts of Narnia filled him once more.

...

Peter and his mother and father were waiting by the door in their coats at the bottom of the steps waiting for Susan.

She gracefully walked down the steps with a blank expression on her face. Their mother had plastered her in makeup and curled her hair which had one side pinned as it fell down to her waist. She had grown it out since they had left Narnia. She was in a baby blue dress that flattered her figure perfectly. Her favourite flowers, Daffodils were patterned across it and she wore cream heeled shoes to match them. She looked beautiful but very unlike Susan. Susan was a natural beauty, one that didn't need addition or diminishing.

Her eyes lacked from all emotion as she smiled at them, it was a plastic smile, and one that Susan now constantly hid her pain behind. Peter could tell the difference from a mile away. Her eyes would only ever hold brief, small sparkles if she was near her siblings, but it was never like it was in Narnia.

"Oh, Susan! You look so beautiful! George will simply die when he sees you!" Gushed her mother

Peter stepped forward with a supportive look on his face as he held out Susan's coat to help her put it on. She smiled weakly and turned into it just as there was a knock at the door. Their father opened it to reveal George standing in his officer suit, holding a small box with a small bouquet of flowers.

"Mr. Pevensie." He greeted shaking his hand. "Mrs. Pevensie, theses are for you." He said holding the flowers out to her.

Susan and Peter discreetly rolled their eyes.

Mrs Pevensie smiled at him. "Oh, George, you are sweet. Thank you, they are beautiful. Susan is right here." She said pushing Susan towards him

George looked her up and down."Well aren't you a pretty little thing. We will look a great match tonight if I must say so myself." He said smiling at her.

"Oh, yes you will." Mrs. Pevensie said happily.

George held out the box to Susan. "I thought of you when I saw it." He said charmingly.

Susan took it from him gingerly and opened the box. Inside was a silver charm bracelet full of tiny hearts. She quickly looked up at him awkwardly. She forced her expression into a smile as she felt everyone's eyes upon her.

"Thank you, it's lovely." She said quietly, feeling rather embarrassed about the whole situation.

"Here, let me put it on for you dear." Mrs Pevensie said as she fixed the clasp around her wrist. "You're so thoughtful George."

To Susan it felt like shackles upon her wrist, chaining her to a life she felt she had no control over.

"Well we should get going; we don't want to be late!" Her mother announced, snapping Susan from her thoughts.

Her parents walked out to the car together.

"Shall we?" George said deeply as he offered Susan his arm.

Susan quickly glanced at Peter as he looked at her supportively. She held herself high as she smiled and put her arm in George's.

...

At the party George paraded Susan around like a trinket on his arm.

Mr and Mrs Pevensie felt so happy that such a lovely young man was interested in their little girl. Well young lady now. But they could see that she clearly was making no effort. Sure, she smiled all night and stayed by his side, but she made no effort to further their relationship.

"Let's dance." George said as he led Susan onto the dance floor, not really giving her a choice in the matter.

Peter sighed as he sat down at a table where their new neighbour sat.

"Mrs. Litton." He greeted kindly as he took a glass of wine.

"Peter, dear. Having fun?"

"Well it seems some of us are." Peter said motioning his head towards George on the dance floor.

George was clearly having a great time but Peter and Mrs. Litton could see Susan smiling only out of necessity.

Peter sat up and briefly looked over his shoulder as heard his parents from behind; clearly they didn't know he was sat there.

"I just don't know what we are going to do with them Richard."

"Well they seem happier in themselves now we are in America. I don't know what got them so depressed back home in England. Maybe the war was getting to them, but they seem to be settling in."

"Peter is so angry, he works out on that stupid punch bag everyday and Susan had been eagerly accepted into the local ladies society group and yet she shows no enthusiasm. Why can she just act like normal girls who chase after boys and love fashion?" Mrs. Pevensie said in a helpless and sad tone.

"Susan has never been like normal girls and you know it dear. She's a wild card. Always has been, always will be. Quite frankly, I'm glad she doesn't throw herself at the young men."

"Oh darling, I know it's hard to let her go, but she's just turned 19. She has all these suitors and yet she shows no interest in any of them. Girls her age are already getting engaged, I don't want her to be left alone in this world. She won't have her siblings by her side forever." Mrs Pevensie said gently as she looked over at Susan and George. "I wonder why it is she shows no interest in George...all the other girls are after him. Do you think she left her heart back home with someone else?"

"I don't know Helen. She's a mystery."

Peter and Mrs. Litton exchanged a brief glance.

He remembered how his little sister ran back into Caspian's arms and kissed him. How he held her tight against him and they looked at each other longingly with such pain as she left to stand with her siblings.

Peter had felt so proud of her in that moment. It was the first time she had completely followed her heart since the golden age. And her heart led her to Caspian.

Of course she did tend to take Caspian's side, during the war; he knew from that alone, that she was beginning to have feelings for him. But he didn't realise just how deep those feelings were until Caspian's coronation when they danced together. Heck the entire room could sense it.

Leaving Narnia had been the hardest thing they had both ever had to do, and the most painful. But they were a King and Queen of Narnia, they had to hold themselves together, but for Susan to do that, she couldn't let anyone in completely.

They both tried to move on with their lives, but it was too hard, they were clearly depressed and stuck in a mud hole they could not get out of. After a year of being in England, their parents announced they were taking them both to America. No doubt as a way to help them, and it did. It was exciting and new and fresh. Peter and Susan began to act a little more like themselves again, but being told they were never to return to Narnia, their real home. It changed them and there was no going back from that.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Real Voyage of the Dawn Treader**

**I own Nothing except my ideas. **

**Please Review! I love Reviews! :D  
Remember I'm going to be using most of the script from the first film, but I'm taking it a bit deeper and obviously then throwing more into the mix.  
Ohhh and I couldn't help but put a Moulin rouge quote in. I thought it fit rather well because they were always sent to Narnia save the day and to learn something...**

**In England...**

Edmund was waiting in line at the town hall in Finchley. He approached the officer and tried to appear as old as he possibly could.

The officer looked him up and down. "Are you sure your 18?"

"Why do I look older?" Edmund asked, the officer held his hand out for his National Registration. Edmund nervously passed it to him. It read _Alberta Scrubb_.

The officer eyed him disapprovingly.

"Alberta Scrubb."

"That's a typographical error. It's supposed to be Albert A. Scrubb." Edmund replied coolly.

Lucy walked in holding a wooden box and a netted bag of groceries. Honestly, why was everyone in such a rush to go to war?

"Edmund...you're supposed to be helping me with the groceries." She said in a disaproving tone.

Edmund rolled his eyes. It seemed Lucy had a knack for blowing her siblings name covers.

A fat, short boy chuckled as the officer rolled his eyes and passed the slip of paper back to Edmund.

As Edmund huffed the fat boy ruffled his head."Better luck next time, eh, squirt?"

Edmund glared at him. First. Edmund was taller than him! Second. He was a King and not to be patronised! He felt so angry and frustrated as Peter did before they went back to Narnia the second time, however he was in more control of his anger as he buried it inside him.

It seemed the older they got the more frustrated and angry they were. They were becoming adults now and yet the world seemed so intent on holding them down.

Lucy walked out with Edmund in pursuit of her. "Squirt! He barely had two years on me." Edmund ranted as he took the heavy box from Lucy and strapped it to her bike. "I'm a king! I've fought wars and I've led armies."

Oh, how he missed Narnia, the one place they were respected, needed. They had friends and they belonged in the beautiful, magical world. He still couldn't get his head around the fact his older siblings couldn't return with them.

"Not in this world." Lucy retorted coolly.

She too missed Narnia with all her heart, but out of the four Pevensie's, she found the transitioning in and out of both worlds, easier to deal with than her siblings. Her unfailing faith and hope in Aslan made her strong. After all, she was the youngest and the innocent one when they first went to Narnia; she had let Aslan into her heart completely. Plus she knew that she and Edmund would return. It just broke her heart that Peter and Susan wouldn't be with them.

"Yeah, instead I'm stuck here, doing battle with Eustace Clarence Scrubb."

Lucy drifted from the conversation as she heard a girlish, flirtatious giggle. She turned and saw a pretty blond girl leaning against a stone pillar, as she flirtatiously tucked a piece of curly hair behind her ear as a young officer flirted with her. How she wished she was as pretty as that girl. Even more so... to be as beautiful as Susan. Lucy hadn't seen her older sister for some time now, but from memories from the Golden Age in Narnia, she remembered how utterly radiant Susan became. How Kings, Princes, Lords and men alike would travel from afar to drop at her feet and beg for her hand. True, she too had suitors in beg of her own hand, but it was nothing like the attention Susan received.

Now at 15, Lucy was going through the motions of being an awkward teenage girl, she thought it was hard in Narnia, but it was nothing like going through puberty once again, only this time in England. She wanted the attention from handsome boys; she wanted to feel beautiful and to feel wanted.

Lucy curled her hair behind her ear, mimicking the blond girl as she felt a wave of jealousy hit her. Edmund straightened his posture looking at her oddly.

"What are you doing?" He asked completely baffled.

Lucy straightened nervously. "Nothing..." She said, completely mortified. She quickly grabbed the handles of the bike and started wheeling it away. "Come on!" She hid her face from Edmund as she rolled her eyes at herself. This was most defiantly a slap-your-own-head-in-shame moment.

Edmund quickly glanced towards what Lucy had been looking at. _Girls. _He thought, as he rolled his eyes.

They both tensed and a nervous glance as army planes flew above them.

"We better get back." Edmund said, leading Lucy to their temporary home.

...

Eustace lay sprawled across his floor, writing in his dairy. Across his walls was a gold star certificate in hygiene next to rows of bugs and insects that had been pinned to his wall. Underneath them were lots of jars containing different species of bugs as they moved around helplessly.

"_Dear Dairy, it is now day 253 since my wretched cousins, Edmund and Lucy invaded our house. Not sure how much longer I can cope living with them... having to share my things. If only one could treat relatives like one treats insects, all my problems would be solved. I could simply put them in a jar or pin them to my wall..."_

"I'm home!" Lucy shouted from downstairs. Eustace rolled his eyes. "Hello!" She shouted.

He sat up quickly and stuffed his dairy into his sock. It was the only safe place to keep it with his nosy cousins around. _Note to self, investigate legal ramifications of impaling relatives. _He thought. He lay on the floor and shoved empty sweet wrappers into a box under his bed. These were something he was determined not to share with them. Sweets were after all such a luxury during the war... rations of food were now so scarce.

...

Lucy walked into the living room carrying the box of groceries. "Hello, Uncle Harold. I tried to find some carrots, but all they had were turnips again. Shall I start making soup? Aunt Alberta's on her way home." She greeted lightly.

Her uncle merely cleared his throat and continued to read his paper, completely ignorant of Lucy and Edmund's presence in the room.

She rolled her eyes as she and Edmund took off his coat. "Uncle Harold?" She repeated rather annoyed.

Edmund shook his head and pulled his tongue out at him. He hated his relatives with a passion. Here his was, stuck in this boring world, able to fight for his country and yet his perfectly healthy and cowardly uncle, was perfectly content with his chair and newspaper, letting his life pass him by.

"Father. Edmund's making faces at you." Eustace snitched as he peered over the banister.

Edmund glared at him as he tried to restrain himself from beating him to death. Eustace shot a spit ball at him; a most disgusting thing to do and it hit Edmund in the neck. That was his final straw; Edmund flew up the stairs towards Eustace.

"Why you little—"

"Father, he's going to hit me!" Eustace shouted as he coward onto the steps looking at Edmund in fear. Edmund reached him and made a fist ready to hit him.

Lucy quickly walked towards the staircase with a beaming smile on her face. "Edmund look...It's from Susan." She said holding up a letter with elegant writing upon it.

It was so hard to have contact with Peter and Susan whilst they were in America, the war just made everything so difficult; post was delayed by months and telephone lines barely worked. They missed her older siblings so very much.

...

**At the same time in America... (Obviously different time zone – it's night time there)**

Susan looked up at George and felt nothing. He was handsome, but Caspian was so much more...

George was taller than Caspian was, too tall for Susan. Until Caspian, Georges frame was slender and lanky, it didn't feel like they fit together at all. He had a strong jaw line and slightly crooked teeth, though it didn't affect his looks. However Caspian's cheeky smile was perfect, so dashing and charming it made her knees weak.

She knew many girls were swooning over this young man but even though, yes sometimes he could be sweet, she also found him shallow, rude, obnoxious and boring.

George's green eyes held nothing special and his black short hair didn't make her finger's ache in need to touch it.

She sighed at herself. Comparing them wouldn't make Caspian appear in front of her, yet she couldn't help herself. She looked into George's eyes trying to imagine they were Caspian's dark brown, intense, passionate eyes that she could melt into. Nothing. She couldn't see them and it broke her heart. She was forgetting everything about Narnia and now she couldn't even imagine Caspian's eyes!

George leaned down to kiss her, obviously getting the wrong idea as she looked in his eyes, she moved her head to the side so he would kiss her cheek. She looked back up at him and smiled awkwardly.

"Excuse me, whilst I go to the power room." She said a little uncomfortably.

She left the dance floor in a hurry, grabbing her purse from the table Peter was sat at, but she refused to meet his eyes.

He was about to go after her but Mrs. Litton put her hand on his arm."Let me go, lad. Where she's going the male sex is not welcome." She said smiling at him and she left in pursuit of her.

...

Susan was standing in front of the bathroom mirror with a blank face, save for pain filled eyes. She reached into her bag and with shaky hand and padded powder beneath her eyes as she tried to control her emotions.

A group of girls walked in giggling and they gave Susan filthy and haughty looks as they whispered and gossiped as they fixed their hair.

Mrs. Litton walked in and Susan smiled at her. The girls sniggered glancing sideways at Susan, clearly saying something bad about her.

"Out." Mrs Litton said firmly as she acted like a grumpy old lady. Being old though, she seemed to get away with saying what she thought. "No amount of hair fixing will help you look half as pretty as this one." She said gesturing towards Susan. "Get out."

The girls looked at her shocked and they stormed out in a huff. Mrs. Litton turned to face the mirror as she fixed the collar of her cardigan. "Silly girls. Not one of them had half your beauty or your brains." She said not looking at Susan. Susan however had her gaze fixed on her.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

Mrs Litton turned to her and smiled. She was really a very nice and free spirited lady, who often invited Peter and Susan over for tea and cakes. Susan had spent more time with her though. Since she was a widower, she seemed rather lonely in her big house, Susan would often go round to help her bake or to read to her. Over the past few months Mrs. Litton seemed to feel rather protective over Susan.

Susan turned to the mirror and put her powder in her bag.

"When I first met you and your dear brother, do you know what I saw?" She asked. Susan shook her head. "I saw two young adults, matured beyond their years, both brilliant in every way, yet you both seemed... so lost. You remind me of myself when I was your age. I was a free spirit, just like you, but this society was not made for women like us my dear. At first you will fight them, but they will eventually tear the little pieces from you, that make you, _you_, until one day you look in the mirror and you don't recognise the person staring back at you." Susan looked at her own reflection and she understood Mrs. Litton completely. She had no idea who she was anymore."These past months I've seen it happen to you and you haven't fought them much on it because something inside you is broken." Susan looked back up to her feeling completely vulnerable. "I can see someone with a broken heart from a mile away, my girl."

"Sometimes I wonder if hearts were made whole, just to be broken." Susan said softy.

"Oh, my dear. The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love, and to be loved in return." Mrs. Litton said wisely.

"Is this the part where you tell me it's better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all?" Susan asked as bitterness crept into her voice.

"I wasn't going to, but there is truth to the saying. Are you telling me that if a chance for you to be with your man came along, you wouldn't seize it?" Mrs Litton asked; she was rather shocked at just how deeply Susan was hurting. If she wasn't a nosy and perceptive old lady, then she would have seen what everyone else saw when they looked at Susan; a happy, beautiful, young girl, who would make the perfect housewife.

"I'll never get the opportunity to find out." Susan said emotionless.

"You should be the free spirit that you know you really are. Don't let them change you, my girl." Mrs. Litton said trying her hardest to reach Susan at some level.

"I can't fight this world forever. I have to find my place in it. It's just easier if I let them." Susan whispered.

"You can let them, but you will never be happy. You may smile your beautiful smile, but behind that mask they put on you, your heart will still be broken." She walked over to a towel rail and held a flannel out to Susan. "Trying to change who you are won't change that." Mrs. Litton said wisely, with a small supportive smile.

Susan gave her a small, grateful smile as she took it from her. She wet it in the basin and began to wipe off her makeup. Mrs. Litton walked over to her and gently wiped her face dry.

"What is he like? Your man?" Mrs. Litton asked softly.

"He wasn't mine, exactly." Susan mumbled.

"Does he feel the same way as you?"

"I think he did. Yes." Susan whispered as the old lady smiled at her knowingly.

"Then he's your man. Is he handsome?" Mrs. Litton pried as she smirked.

"The handsomest I've ever known. His eyes were dark brown, almost black. They were so intense and passionate and gentle, I could just melt into them. He understood me like no other man I've ever met. It was like he could see into my heart and soul. He would make my heart flutter and my knees go weak, even with just one look." Susan said dreamily in an almost whisper. Her voice was coated in tenderness, sadness and longing. She could almost see him before her slightly, watery eyes, as she unintentionally lost herself in her wistful description of the only man she had ever lost her heart to. Susan suddenly realised that Mrs. Litton was the first person she had actually confessed her feelings to. She felt rather embarrassed at letting it slip.

"It is a most precious thing, to find such love." Mrs. Litton said sadly, her voice filled with longing. Susan looked up to her, recognising the tone in her voice.

"Is that how you felt, with Mr. Litton?" She asked gently, as her eyes held understanding.

"Yes. All love is different, some people don't know they have even found it until it suddenly hits them; it is even easy to mistake for loathing, for others. Oh, but I knew he was special from the moment we locked eyes. It was like—"

"Magic." Susan whispered with familiarity coating her voice. She remembered the moment she first locked eyes with Caspian. A magical moment she prayed she would never forget.

"Yes. It's the only thing that can make living, bearable. All these war's, pain, lies and hate, it makes you wonder why God made us. But to see the way mankind loves... to experience it yourself; you could travel through time and space itself and never find anything more beautiful." Mrs. Litton said devotedly as she smiled. Susan's eyes glistened with tears; she knew it all to be true. What hurt was she would never have it back. "I truly hope that you will be reunited with your man. I trust that I will be reunited with mine, in heaven." Mrs. Litton added gently as she looked into Susan's eyes sympathetically. Susan managed to muster up a sad smile. Mrs. Litton stroked her hair and gave Susan a reassuring nod before she turned to leave.

"Mrs. Litton." Susan called after her. Mrs. Litton turned expectantly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Susan."

...

Peter was taking a stroll through the large gardens. It was rather like a maze and he was pretty sure he was lost. He made his way towards muffled voices to ask for directions, he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw George and two of his friends in front of him as they spoke about Susan, clearly unaware of his presence. Peter always hated the way most men spoke about her, like she was nothing else but a beautiful young lady, as if they were worthy of someone like her. Well not if Peter had anything to do with it.

"I saw you dancing with Miss. Pevensie." The red-haired boy said.

"You saw right. She is a little minx that one. Keeps sending me all these mixed signals." George said smugly.

Peter's blood was already boiling.

"Well she's the prettiest girl I've ever seen" The red-head said admirably.

"She's too quiet for me." The blonde-haired lad said.

"Well you know what they say. It's the quite ones you have to watch out for. I bet she's a fiery, passionate one underneath it all" George said smirking.

Peter clenched his fists and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. _Happy place, happy place, happy place..._ He repeated to himself.

"Yeah, I bet you can't wait to see what's underneath it all." The red-head said humorously and they all burst out laughing.

Peter's eyes snapped open as they blazed in anger. _Too far..._

He stormed over and tapped George on the shoulder. George turned to him still smiling; Peter hit him square in the jaw. He staggered back as the red-haired boy swung for Peter, but he ducked and hit him in the gut, sending him to the floor. He wrestled with the blonde-haired lad and George threw himself at Peter and both scuffled on the floor.

Susan wandered the gardens looking for Peter so she could to talk to him when she heard yelling and grunts of pain. She ran around the corner of the hedge and she saw two young men holding Peter down to the floor as George punched him.

"Peter!" Susan shrieked as she ran towards them.

She forcefully grabbed George's shoulder turning him to face her and she punched him in the face with all her might. He grunted in pain as he fell back holding his nose, staring at her in utter shock. His friends let go of Peter, moving to help him up. Susan looked in shock of herself. She couldn't believe she just did that, she had always lectured her brothers to walk away from fights.

"I think you broke my nose!" He yelled at her.

She gasped holding her hand as it screamed in pain. "Yes, well, I think you broke my hand." She replied coolly as Peter stood up next to her with a rather proud look on his face.

"Let's get out of here." The red-haired boy said.

"Pair of freaks." The blonde-haired lad shouted as they ran off.

Peter stood in front of Susan proudly as he smiled at her. She glared up at him with disappointed eyes and turned to storm off in the direction of the small fountain she had just passed.

"I thought you had stopped getting into fights Peter! That's why I suggested a punch bag! Clearly it didn't register what it was for!" Susan ranted as she approached the fountain with Peter in pursuit of her.

"I have, but they deserved it!"

Susan sat down besides the fountain, as Peter sat in front of her.

"Rip your shirt." She snapped, choosing to ignore him.

"You didn't hear the way they were speaking about you. No one gets away with talking about you like that!" Peter ranted as he ripped the corner of his shirt off and handed it to her.

She soaked it in the fountain and wringed it out. "I'm not a Queen anymore Peter, you don't need to defend my honour." She said coldly.

"Once a King or Queen in Narnia, Always a King or Queen." Peter retorted as she dabbed the small cut above his eye "Besides you're my little sister, I will always defend your honour. I always disapproved of him anyway. Slimy git."

Susan felt her anger subside a little. "Peter you're my big brother. You'll never approve of anyone for me." She said, wringing the material out again and pressing it to his cut.

"There's one I would have approved of..." He said quietly, looking up at her.

Susan stopped and looked into his eyes with slight shock as pain filled her eyes.

"Peter—"

"You were falling in love with him weren't you?" Peter stated.

Susan closed off as she turned her attention back to re-wetting the cloth. "It doesn't matter what I feel. We're not going back, he's probably already married and had children. He's probably dead by now Peter." She said quietly with no emotion on her face or in her voice.

Peter looked at his sister in shock; she was becoming so cold and hard to her emotions. He just wanted her to show she felt... something.

"I'm so sorry Su." He said, reaching for her hand, but she flinched back in pain. "Su you're bleeding!" He exclaimed.

She looked at her hand as he gently grabbed it and moved it into the water of the fountain.

"How hard did you hit him?" He asked with a slight smirk.

"Hard... I don't know what came over me." She said rather embarrassed.

"I guess you can't take the Archer out of the Queen." He said smiling at her, but she just watched numbly as her blood mingled with the water. He tore another piece from his shirt and wrapped it around her open cut knuckles. He looked up at her and noticed something was different about her. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. Well... he wasn't the most observant of people.

"Why is it you can hit them loads of times and yet I punch him once and my fist bleeds?" She asked irritably.

"Well you've never hit anyone like that before. It's usually me and Ed that have the fist fights. Though I must say Ed taught you well." Peter explained with slight amusement in his voice. He finally realised why she looked so different. "Hey, what happened to your mask?" Peter asked rather confused, as he referred to her makeup.

"I never liked wearing it in the first place." She said, looking at her bandaged hand.

"You look beautiful." He said smiling at her.

She smiled back weakly."You have to say that, you're my brother." She reasoned with him, but he only chuckled and shook his head.

"It's alright to show what you're feeling Susan." He said gently, referring to her feelings about Narnia and Caspian, once again. "You don't have to hide your emotions in front of me."

"Yes I do." She whispered.

Peter exhaled deeply through his nose as Susan merely stared at him with determined eyes. She heard squawking above their heads and looked up to see a flock of birds; they seemed to be flying away from something...

A plane then quickly flew through the air. Susan and Peter shot up with their hearts in their throats as they heard a bomb drop near the party. They saw the flash of fire and smoke confirming it, followed by screams. Peter and Susan looked on completely horrified as more planes came dropping bombs. Trust them to be at a party that was hosted for a base camp of soldiers and officers in the main building of the town.

They both flinched back in fear with the sound of every bomb dropping. Peter grabbed hold of Susan and ran as fast as he could.

"Come on!"

He didn't know where he was leading them, just somewhere not in the open. Susan tripped in her heels; she bent down and threw them off her feet so she could keep up with Peter's speed.

A bomb dropped in the direction that they were running in. Susan and Peter hurled back through the air and crashed to the floor.

Susan opened her eyes and for a moment saw everything in a blur. She looked behind her in search of Peter and saw a young blonde girl, around her age, staring straight through her with dead eyes as she lay lifeless on the ground.

A choked sob hitched in Susan's throat as she struggled to stand. She screamed out for Peter, but she couldn't even hear her own voice above the ringing. She suddenly felt his arms around her protectively, leading her away.

Peter noticed an old door that appeared to belong to a cellar. He dragged her towards it and reached out for the black Lion-headed-handle. He pushed it open and led Susan down the steps hastily.

They were standing in complete darkness as they heard the sound of bombing and screaming from outside. Peter and Susan held onto each other in complete terror as the darkness of the cellar engulfed them.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Real Voyage of the Dawn Treader**

**I own Nothing except my ideas... Please Review! I love Reviews! :D**

**Back in England...**

Lucy sat on her bed and opened the letter and read it out to Edmund as he sat next to her.

_**I do wish you were here with us. It's been such an adventure, but nothing like our times in Narnia. America is very exciting, except we never see Father. He works so very hard. I was invited to the British Consul's tea party this week by a naval officer, who happens to be very handsome. I think he fancies me...**_

Edmund rose from the bed, deep in his thoughts. That was Susan's polite and unique way of telling him that she felt uncomfortable by the attention of young officer's around her. Him being very handsome... Susan was clearly telling them that he was a proud peacock that treated her like an accessory on his arm.

After what happened with Rabadash in the Golden Age, and the never ending flock of men before Susan, treating her like nothing but a pretty object, she became rather protective of herself; it took awhile until she could trust men's intentions around her. She would often feel rather shy and embarrassed by the amount of attention she got. Edmund and Peter were rightfully _very _protective of her. Most especially after what Rabadash did to her.

Come to think of it the only man she ever really showed true feelings for was Caspian, but they were torn apart before their budding romance had chance to bloom.

Edmund paced the room hoping that Peter was taking care of Susan, she was so much more fragile than she seemed, although she would never admit it. She was rather proud, an aspect she got from both her brothers.

He got distracted from his thoughts by the painting on the wall. There was something quite magical about it.

Lucy, however, did not see Susan's hidden meaning in the way she wrote the letter. "Hmm." She said as she felt only a wave of jealousy wash through her entire system. Of course once Susan had now turned 19, she had many suitors flocking before her. And why wouldn't they? She was so beautiful. Lucy faded from those thoughts as she continued to read the letter.

"_**It seems the Germans have made the crossing difficult right now. Times are hard. Mother hopes you both won't mind another few months in Cambridge..."**_

Lucy didn't bother to read the rest of the letter and she and Edmund both shared a disappointed, shocked look.

"Another few months? How will we survive?" She wined as Edmund sat down next to her disbelievingly.

"You're lucky; at least you've got your own room. I'm stuck with mullet mouth."

Lucy rolled her eyes, standing up. "Susan and Peter are the lucky ones. Off on adventures." She stopped in front of a mirror as she looked at her reflection with sad and disapproving eyes.

Edmund lay on the bed and sighed as he read those dreaded words again. "Yeah, they're the eldest and we're the youngest. We don't matter as much."

Lucy smiled weakly at her reflection as she curled her hair behind her ear. "Do you think I look anything like Susan?" She asked in a sad yet hopeful tone.

Edmund however missed her question as he quietly read the rest of the letter.

_**Peter has made plenty of friends and he studies ever so hard. I can't believe he's already in his second year of studying. I wanted to take a nurses course to help with the wounded soldiers, but mother and her new friends are intent on moulding me into the perfect housewife. To look at me now, you wouldn't think that I once fought with a bow and arrow.  
We miss you both so terribly, I hope you are well and you write as soon as possible.  
Your loving sister,  
Susan. **_

Edmund sighed and put the letter down as he looked back at the painting. "Lucy, have you seen this ship before?" He asked as he walked over to it.

Lucy turned to him and smiled. "Yes its very Narnian-looking isn't it? She said as she joined him in looking at the painting.

"Yeah. Just another reminder that we're here and not there." He replied dully as his heart ached for his true home.

"There once were two orphans who wasted their time, believing in Narnian nursery rhymes." Eustace sang, with a stuck up expression on his face.

Edmund and Lucy turned glaring at him. Edmund moved towards him. "Please let me hit him!"

"No!" Lucy said as she grabbed his arm, restraining him.

"Don't you ever knock?" Edmund asked completely irritated.

"It's my house. I'll do as I please. Your just guests" Eustace said obnoxiously as he sat on Lucy's bed. Edmund and Lucy ignored him and turned back to the painting. "What's so fascinating about that picture anyway? Its hideous" He stated, folding his arms.

"You won't see it from the other side of the door." Edmund replied in an irritated tone.

Eustace pulled a face at him and glanced at the black and white picture of Susan hugging Peter, placed on Lucy's bedside table. He rolled his eyes at them and put it flat, face down on the table.

"Edmund, it looks like the water is actually moving." Lucy said in a rather hypnotic tone as she stood in awe of it.

"What rubbish! See? That's what happens when you read all those fanciful novels and fairy tales of yours" Eustace said in a loathsome tone.

"There once was a boy called Eustace, who read books, full of facts that were useless." Edmund sang wittily, earning a smirk from Lucy.

"People who read fairytales are always the sort of people who become a hideous burden to people like me, who read books with real information." Eustace retorted in a rather stuck up manner.

Edmund had enough; he turned and rounded on him, threateningly."'Hideous burden?'" Edmund repeated angrily, Eustace stood up quickly and backed away from him, defensively. "I haven't seen you lift a finger since we've been here."

Lucy paid no attention as she saw the water of the painting ripple; water began to leak from the corners of the frame.

Eustace headed for the door but Edmund slammed it shut, stopping him from running as Eustace looked at him with wide, fearful eyes. "I have a mind to tell your father it was you who stole Aunt Alberta's sweets."

"Lair!" Eustace shouted.

"Oh, really?" Edmund said.

Lucy watched the painting wide eyed as the waves grew bigger as they moved. "Edmund the painting!" She yelled in complete shock and awe.

"I found them under your bed, and you know what? I licked every one of them." Edmund continued as he badgered Eustace.

"Urgh! I'm infected with you!" Eustace shouted in a revolted tone.

The ship in the painting moved closer as the waves began to splash Lucy. She let out a squeal of surprise and she took a step back. Eustace got splashed; he and Edmund seized their argument and looked at the painting astonishingly. Water began to spurt out from it.

"What going on here?" Eustace asked, backing towards the door.

Edmund and Lucy smiled in shock as they moved closer to it. "Lucy do you think-?" Edmund began to ask hopefully until Eustace drowned him out with his own yells.

"It's some kind of trick! Stop it or ill tell mother. Mother! Mother!" Water began to completely flow out of the painting as the water filled the room. Eustace looked around helplessly and completely scared out of his wits. "I'll just smash the rotten thing." He said determinedly; he quickly bolted towards the wall and took the painting off it.

"No, Eustace don't!" Edmund yelled as he and Lucy fought to get it out of his hands.

"We can't stop it!" Lucy yelled.

"Get off me!" Eustace screamed back at her.

"Let go of it Eustace! Put it down!" She screamed helplessly at him.

More and more water poured out of the painting and into the room, drenching the three of them from head to toe. In the struggle for the painting Eustace dropped it on the floor. The room instantly flooded as the three of them yelped and gasped helplessly as the room was completely engulfed in the water. The furniture was floating through the water, bumping into them as they swam upwards, seeking air. They immerged from the water gasping for air as they realised they were in the middle of the ocean.

"Edmund!" Lucy shouted as he gasped for air.

"What happening?" Eustace shouted as a huge creak was heard behind them.

The three of them turned and were overshadowed by a large wooden ship.

"Eustace swim!" Lucy yelped and they all turned and began swimming as fast as they could.

Shouts where heard from aboard the ship and three men dived into the sea after them. One swam under water and grabbed hold of Lucy's waist, helping her to stay afloat.

"It's alright. I've got you." He said calmly and reassuringly. Lucy had to take a double look at him before she realised who it was.

"Caspian!" She yelled happily.

"Lucy!" He replied with a huge, dashing grin.

"Edmund, its Caspian!" She shouted.

Edmund stopped swimming as the other two men swam over to him.

"It's all right boys. You're safe now." One man reassured them as the other swam to Eustace and kept him afloat.

Edmund smiled at him."We're in Narnia?"

Caspian chuckled. "Yes you're in Narnia"

Eustace struggled with all his might as the other man dragged him over to the ship. "I don't want to go! I want to go back to England. I'm going back to England!" He shrieked frantically.

Caspian helped Lucy onto the wooden board. "Hold on." He said to her as she gripped to rope tightly as his hand wrapped around her waist supporting her as they were pulled out of the water.

Lucy gasped at the sight of the ship. It was the most beautiful one she had ever seen.

When standing on the main deck facing the front of the ship, there was a set of stairs in the centre leading up to a second deck. The front second deck was rather spacious as it leads to a set of ladders that climbed the neck of the dragon, leading up to a small space inside its head. On either side of the stairs on the main deck were double doors. To the left of the stairs was the door to the pantry connected to the crew's quarters, to the right was the Captain's room. Positioned in front of the steps was a golden bell, held up by two mahogany engraved fauns. In the floor of the main deck was the wooden door flap that leads to the lower deck. When stood facing the back end of the ship, you could see two sets of staircases curving around the edge, with double doors in the centre, which led to Caspian's cabin. Above his cabin was the gigantic wooden and golden double wheel, with Aslan engraved in gold in the centre. There was another door to the right of the wheel that led to the study. And a small third deck above that, used for lookout space.

The Narnian's helped her on board as man bowed before Caspian as he handed him some towels.

"That was thrilling!" She exclaimed with a huge grin as Caspian wrapped a towel around her shoulders and escorted her through the deck.

"How in the world did you end up here?" Caspian asked, beaming at her as he gave her a slight squeeze.

"I have no idea." She replied.

"Caspian!" Edmund shouted.

Caspian turned and grinned as he walked up to Edmund and wrapped him towel around him. "Edmund!" He greeted fondly as they both walked and embraced.

"It's great to see you." Edmund said smiling.

"Great to see you." Caspian replied as they stopped in front of the main stairs.

"Didn't you call for us?" Lucy asked, rather confused.

"No, not this time." Caspian replied.

His smile fell a little as he looked at her. Peter and Susan weren't with them. His heart cracked and ached, he had held onto hope for so long, that maybe she would return to him. He looked at a beaming Lucy and noticed how Lucy's smile was similar to Susan's. How he longed for nothing more than to see her once more. To hold her in his arms.

"Well, whatever the case, I'm just glad to be here." Edmund said with the cheesiest grin.

Caspian shoved his thoughts and painful emotions aside and decided to enjoy the return of his friends at least. He could mull over his heart ache at a later time.

Eustace let out a rather high pitch scream and the three of them turned to see him on the floor whacking something away from him.

Reepicheep was standing on his chest. "Now, calm down sir." But Eustace was completely frantic.

"Get that thing off me!" He yelled as he pushed Reepicheep off him.

Lucy and Edmund rolled their eyes, rather embarrassed of their cousin and Caspian folded his arms across his chest as he raised his eyebrows in amusement. Reepicheep scattered across the floor and ran towards them.

"Reepicheep!" Lucy greeted with a happy and surprised tone.

He looked up at them in surprise as he straightened his feather and belt. "Oh, your majesties." He replied with a bow.

"Hello Reep. What a pleasure." Edmund said in a Kingly tone.

"The pleasure is all mine, Sir. But first, what to do about this hysterical interloper?" He replied, gesturing towards Eustace who was now coughing on his hands and knees.

"That giant rat thing just tried to claw my face off!" Eustace shrieked hysterically as he pointed at him.

"I was merely trying to expel the water from your lungs, sir" Reepicheep explained calmly.

Eustace's jaw dropped as he rose to his feet. "It talked! Did you see? Did anyone just hear that? It just talked!" He exclaimed, rather high pitched as he looked around at the men frantically.

"He always talks." One man said.

"Actually, it's getting him to shut up that's the trick." Caspian teased playfully as the men laughed.

"The moment there is nothing to be said Your Highness, I promise you I will not say it." Reepicheep replied looking up at Caspian with his hand over his heart. Caspian smiled at him fondly with a gentle sparkle in his deep dark eyes.

"Now I don't know what kind of prank this is, but I want to wake up right now!" Eustace yelled hysterically in a high pitched voice. As he continued ranting at the crew Reepicheep looked up at the Royals.

"Perhaps we could throw him back?" He suggested.

Edmund smiled as he contemplated the thought. Lucy looked at her brother disapprovingly.

"Edmund!" She exclaimed, elbowing his side.

Eustace began crying as he continued his rant as it got even higher pitched and louder as he stormed through the crew. "I demand to know, just where in the blazes am I?"

A Minotaur made his way through the crew. "You're on the _Dawn Treader_, the finest ship in Narnia's Navy." He explained as the crew laughed at Eustace.

Eustace's eyes and jaw widened, his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fainted to the floor with a great thud. The crew threw their heads back and laughed as Caspian made his was forward with a grin on his handsome face.

The Minotaur looked at Caspian innocently. "Was it something I said?"

Caspian chuckled as he looked at Eustace's unconscious body. "See to him will you?" He asked politely in a Kingly tone.

"Your Majesty." The Minotaur said as he turned his attention back to Eustace.

Caspian climbed the stairs for all to see him."Men, behold our castaways. Edmund, the Just and Lucy, the Valiant. King and Queen of Old." Caspian announced with a Kingly presence.

Lucy and Edmund smiled as they felt a warm wave rush through them to the core as the crew knelt before them. They were home.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Real Voyage of the Dawn Treader**

**So, I have quite a good eye for detail and I noticed a few things perhaps other people may not have in the films. I also automatically made connections between Susan and Caspian in the third film also, so I've made Lucy see some of those connections. What can I say it's my Suspian loving heart! Haha!**

**I own Nothing except my ideas... Please Review! I love Reviews! :D**

...

Once Caspian, Edmund and Lucy had changed into their Narnian, royal attire, Caspian led them through the main double doors on the main deck, only to then lead them through another set of stained glass double doors. He looked fondly at the room as he held the doors open for Edmund and Lucy. They both stared at the magnificence of the room and its beauty.

To Edmund's right, were some glass cabinets, positioned next to the main doors. Caspian's bed was up against the wall on the right-hand side, with paintings of Narnian trees surrounding it.

Lucy looked to her left and saw a golden head of Aslan positioned above the fireplace that was in between some more glass cabinets. "Aslan..." She said dreamily as she smiled at Caspian.

She saw that Susan's horn had been placed above the fireplace, in the centre, on display. She briefly looked behind her and saw paintings along the wall where the main door was. In the centre, ancient script was written in gold. _"Fair thee well Sons of Adam. Fair thee well Daughters of Eve." _On one side of the script was a faun and on the other side was a girl in a white dress, with white flowers around her head. _It looks like Susan... _She thought to herself as she glanced at Caspian quietly wondering...

Caspian was leaning against some wooden cabinets smiling at Edmund as he approached a large painting of Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy horse riding through the woods. Above it was written _"Once a King or Queen in Narnia. Always a King or Queen."_ Edmund turned and smiled to Caspian. Each detail was stunningly beautiful.

Lucy made her way past Caspian's bed over to the other side of the cabin. She touched a painting of Mr. Tumnus, standing by the lamppost in the winter and smiled at it wistfully. To the left of that painting was another of Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy all standing with sun rays beaming down on them in the forest.

"Edmund look! Susan's bow and arrows." She exclaimed. She automatically noticed how it was only Susan's gifts that were out on display. _I wonder if he still has feelings for her._ She thought.

Caspian hoped that Lucy hadn't noticed how it was only Susan's things on display. In quiet moments he would sit and stare at her bow and arrows, remembering how she greatly bruised his ego as he tried to impress her during archery training, how she stood fearlessly in the dark parts of the forest as she took on the Telmarine soldiers, ready to sacrifice herself for Narnia and the people she loved. He would sit holding her horn, the very object that brought her to him. She was a shining radiant light of beauty and goodness in one of the darkest parts of his life and she had enchanted him completely.

He quickly took out a wooden box from one of the glass cabinets and held it towards her. "Lucy"

She turned and smiled at them fondly."My healing cordial and dagger!" She exclaimed happily as she reached for them. She suddenly remembered her manners and held back. "Oh may I?"

Caspian smiled at her. "Of course they're yours."

She grinned taking them out from the box and tied the belt around her waist.

Edmund couldn't help but notice Peter's sword in the corner between Caspian's bed and the main doors. "Peter's sword." He said longingly.

"Yes." Caspian said as he set the wooden box down. "I looked after it as promised. Here hold it if you wish." He said, offering it to Edmund.

Edmund felt rather jealous of Caspian all of a sudden. "No it's yours, Peter gave it to you." He said, trying to reassure him.

Caspian's eyes twinkled mischievously as he headed towards a glass cabinet. "I did save this for you though." Caspian said with a cheesy grin as he held up Edmunds torch and tossed it to him. Edmund caught it easily.

"Oh, thanks." He said rather disappointedly as it flashed on in his face blinding him. It always did get to him that he was never given any special and magical gifts by Father Christmas. It would always remind him of how he betrayed his siblings.

...

In the study, Caspian was standing behind his desk pointing at some maps of Narnia.

"Since you left, the Giants of the North have surrendered unconditionally. Then we defeated the Calormen armies at the Great Desert. There is peace across all of Narnia." He said, looking up at Lucy and Edmund with sparkles in his eyes as he smiled.

"Peace?" Edmund asked looking at the maps rather confused.

"In just three years."Caspian explained as he stood straight.

Lucy looked at Caspian. He was so handsome and confident and muscley and strong, three years had really been beneficial to him. And she couldn't help but think it, she didn't have feelings for him, but you would have to be a moron not to appreciate how handsome Caspian was. It was a fact.

She curled a piece of hair behind her ear. "And have you found yourself a Queen in those three years?" She asked a little timidly. This was certainly one way to see if he still had feelings for her sister.

Caspian looked at her in amusement. "No" He said with a slight smile as he blushed; he looked down feeling his heart ache. "Not one to compare with your sister." He replied honestly, looking back up at Lucy as she smiled at him.

Yes, it was confirmed, King Caspian X was still in love with Susan. She found it terribly romantic, but she was quickly hit by a wave of sadness, knowing that they would never meet again... That wave was quickly followed by a strong wave of jealousy. After three years Caspian still had feelings for her. Why couldn't she be the beautiful one? She looked down at the maps rather ashamed of her thoughts...but she couldn't help it. She should be grateful that she got to see Caspian and her beloved Narnia again, unlike Peter and Susan.

Captain Drinian looked at his King with sympathetic eyes. He knew all too well that Queen Susan was the sole reason his King had put off finding himself a Queen.

Edmund didn't want to think of Caspian still being in love with his older sister, who was worlds away from them all right now, so he changed the subject rather quickly.

"Hang on, so if there are not wars to fight and no one is in trouble then why are we here." He asked quizzically.

Caspian furrowed his eyebrows. "It's a good question. I've been asking myself the same thing."

"So where are we sailing to?" Edmund asked, looking back down at the maps.

"Before I took back the throne from my uncle he tried to kill my father's closest friends and most loyal supporters." Caspian explained as he turned to face the sketches of the seven Lords and sat on the edge of his desk. "The seven lords of Telmar." Edmund moved to take a closer look at them. "They fled to the Lone Islands." Caspian continued, pointing at them on the map. "No one has heard from them since."

"So you think something's happened to them?" Edmund asked as he observed the drawings.

"Well, if it has, it's my duty to find out." Caspian replied honourably.

"Well, what's east of the Lone Islands?" Lucy asked as she gently moved her fingers across the map.

"Unchartered waters. Things you can barely imagine. Tales of sea serpents and worse." Drinian explained.

Lucy looked at Edmund warily but he just raised his eyebrows and grinned.

"Sea Serpents." He said disbelievingly.

"All right Captain, that enough of your tall tales." Caspian said playfully as he took a bite out of his apple, in an unintentionally sexy way.

...

Reepicheep was leaning on the snout of the dragons head at the front of the ship, singing to himself.

_**"Where Sky and Water meet  
Where the Waves grow ever Sweet  
Doubt not, you Reepicheep  
To find all that you Seek  
There is the Utter East  
Doubt not-"**_

"That's pretty." Lucy said as she climbed to the top of the dragons head.

"Oh!" Reepicheep jumped, rather surprised at her presence. "Thank you. A dryad sung it to me when I was just a mouseling. I can't divine the meaning, but I've never forgotten the words."

"What do you this is past the Lone Islands, Reep?" Lucy asked sweetly.

"Well, I've been told the furthest east one can sail is to the end of the world. Aslan's country."

"Do you really believe there's such a place?" Lucy asked rather sceptically. She had never really thought about it before.

"Well, we have nothing if not believe." He replied honestly.

Lucy was always the first one to believe in anything. But what people forgot was it was not easy having faith and hope, always keeping strong. She too had her doubts, especially now she was growing older and she could see the horrors of the world more clearly. However her love for Aslan was too strong for her to stay in the shadows for too long. She was suddenly hit with fear that they may die and then move onto Aslan's country.

"Do you think we could actually sail there?" She asked with slight fear in her voice.

"Well, there is only one way of finding out. I only hope that one day I earn the right to see it." Reepicheep answered as he chuckled. "Your Majesty." He bowed to her and made his way over to the snout of the dragon once again.

Lucy smiled at him and leaned over the edge of the dragons head to look into the water. Mermaids swam besides the _Dawn Treader_, flipping out of the water and splashing as they waved at Lucy. She beamed down at them and waved as they waved back at her and dove down into the depths of the sea.

...

The crew cheered as a faun played some music in the corner whilst Caspian and Edmund duelled. Caspian took a swing at Edmund, but he ducked as they looked at each other playfully. Edmund swung at his legs and Caspian did a low jump. Their swords clashed as they moved around the deck. The amusement was shining out of both of their eyes. Caspian blocked Edmund's blow and turned with his sword. Their swords clashed once again and Caspian quickly had his sword against Edmund's neck, as Edmund's sword went across Caspian's abdomen. They both laughed as the crew cheered and applauded. Caspian put his hand on Edmunds shoulder as he smiled at him.

"You've grown stronger, my friend." He praised, rather impressed by Edmund's skill still remaining, though he had not practiced for some time.

"Seems I have." Edmund smiled back at him as Caspian twirled his sword.

"Alright back to work." Drinian ordered.

A crewman passed Edmund a goblet of water. "Your Highness."

Edmund took it from him gratefully. "Oh, thank you." He drank thirstily as he made his way over to Lucy as she sat on some barrels looking out into the sea. He lent on the side and faced her as he continued to drink.

"Edmund, do you think if we keep sailing to the end of the world we'll just tip off the edge?" She asked rather worriedly.

"Don't worry Lu, we're a long way from there." Edmund reassured her as Eustace crawled out of the crew's quarters and climbed onto the main deck.

"I see your still talking nonsense the two of you." He said haughtily.

Edmund rolled his eyes as Eustace leant against the side of the ship with his arms crossed.

Lucy looked across to him. "Are you feeling better?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes, no thanks to you. It's lucky I have an iron constitution." Eustace boasted flippantly.

"As effervescent as ever, I see" Reepicheep said as he stood by some ropes. "Find your sea legs?"

"Never lost them. Simply dealing with the shock of things." Eustace explained as Edmund drank thirstily from his goblet. "Mother says I have an acute disposition, due to my intelligence." Edmund chocked on his water as he tried to laugh.

"I don't think he has a cute anything." Reepicheep said to Lucy as she giggled.

"I'll have you know, as soon as we find civilization; I'm contacting the British Consul." Eustace shouted irritably whilst backing away from them. Caspian approached them from behind Eustace, smirking at him in amusement. "Have you all arrested for kidnapping." Eustace continued as he turned and slammed his head into Caspian's broad, muscular chest.

"Kidnapping is it? That's funny. I thought we saved your life." Caspian said with amusement shining in his eyes.

Eustace rubbed his head."You held me against my will!" Eustace shouted disbelievingly.

"Ha!" Reepicheep laughed as he casually watched Eustace getting more annoyed.

"Did I?" Caspian asked with playful confusion as he grinned at him.

"In what I must say, are the most unhygienic quarters. It's like a zoo down there!" Eustace ranted as he pointed towards the crew's quarters.

"He's quite the complainer, isn't he?" Reepicheep said in amusement as he looked up to Edmund and Lucy.

"He's just warming up" Edmund replied casually.

"Land Ho!" A crew member shouted from the crow's nest.

They all looked in the direction of land. Caspian's eyes sparkled intensely as he quickly ran up the stairs towards Drinian to take a better look. He was like a child on Christmas morning. He was born for adventure, and he had always loved the sea with a passion. Not to mention it was a rather good distraction for him, stopping him from really taking in that Susan wasn't coming back to him. Caspian exchanged an excited glance with Drinian as they both looked towards the land on the horizon.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Real Voyage of the Dawn Treader**

**I own Nothing... Please Review! I love Reviews! :D**

Caspian, Tavros (the Minotaur) Drinian and Edmund were standing at the front of the ship on the second deck looking out to land. Caspian looked out of his spyglass, he had an odd feeling about this place.

"The Lone Islands. The port of Narrowhaven." Drinian explained.

Caspian passed the spyglass to Edmund. "Strange not a Narnian flag in sight."

"But the Lone Islands have always been Narnia's" Edmund replied as he looked through the spyglass.

"Seems suspicious." Drinian said.

"I say we prepare a landing party." Edmund said looking to Drinian. Caspian and Drinian exchanged an awkward glance. "Drinian?"

Drinian shifted uncomfortably. "Forgive me, Your Majesty... but the chain of command starts with King Caspian on this ship." Drinian explained as respectively as possible.

Edmund looked at Caspian awkwardly."Right."

He couldn't help but once again feel shoved to the side. Overlooked. Just like it was with Peter, hell it took years for Peter to actually realise and respect that Edmund was always there for him. He always had his back and yet he achieved no praise... no credit for being every bit as good a King as Peter was. And now it seemed history was repeating itself.

"We'll use longboats. Drinian pick some men and come ashore" Caspian ordered.

"Aye" Drinian replied.

"Tavros" Caspian said as he made his way down the stairs.

"Man the longboats, furl the sail and prepare to drop anchor." Tavros boomed as he ordered the men.

The men clamoured around the deck following orders as Caspian walked into his cabin. He knocked on the main doors and Lucy opened them smiling at him.

"We're going ashore. I'd put something warm on if I were you" He said as he entered.

He opened one of his draws and pulled out his purple velvet; slit sleeved over-vest and put it on. Lucy put her red oversized vest on and then wrapped her leather belt around her waist, with her cordial and dagger.

"Ready." She said happily.

He turned and smiled at her warmly. "You haven't changed" He said as he opened a cupboard and pulled out his cross bow and arrows.

"I'm taller and almost, two years older." She pointed out grinning at him.

"Two years?" He asked quietly as his eyes drifted to Susan's bow and arrows. Lucy saw the ache he felt through his eyes.

"Yes, we missed you and Narnia very much." Lucy said sweetly.

"How are they? Peter and...Susan?" He asked quietly as he looked back at her.

Lucy sighed and sat down at the table. "At first they weren't so good. I think being told they couldn't come back... it broke a part of them. They wouldn't really talk about it with us. They tried to act like they were moving on, but I know they weren't. After a year our parents took them both across seas to a land called America. They thought they would both benefit from their time there. Edmund and I got stuck with Eustace and we haven't seen them for the past eight months." Lucy explained. Caspian gave her a slow nod and he looked past her shoulder at Susan's horn. "You miss her." Lucy stated, sadly.

"I miss her..."Caspian whispered as Edmund walked through the doors.

"We're ready." He said eager for the adventure.

Lucy and Caspian glanced at each other and mustered up a smile as they followed Edmund onto the main deck.

...

Peter was standing in the darkness with Susan wrapped in his arms. He held her tight to him protectively, as she buried her face into his shoulder as both of them stood with their eyes squeezed tightly shut and their bodies completely tensed in fear. The sound of bombs dropping was replaced by the sound of... nothing. There was no sound. Peter slowly opened his eyes as he looked around them. A glimmer of light seemed to shine through what appeared to be another closed door.

"Susan..." He whispered. "Su there's a door."

Susan loosened her grip on him and turned to where he was facing. "That wasn't here before. Do you think it's stopped?" She whispered back to him with fear in her voice.

He took hold of her hand and slowly opened the door. They both squinted and shielded their eyes from the sunset. Once they grew accustomed to it they climbed out of what seemed to be a cellar, with the door handles of a lions face upon it. Their clothes had slight tears in them and they had small dirt smudges on them. They looked around and saw an empty town. Though it was not a town they would have seen in their world.

"Are...are we back?" Susan asked softly as she gazed with melancholy eyes.

"I think so." He said disbelievingly.

"I don't understand."

"Neither do I, but I have a feeling we're not safe here. There's not a person in sight. We need to find somewhere safe." Peter said cautiously.

He grabbed Susan's hand and led her into a large building. Cages, ropes and bells hung from the ceiling and they made their way into the centre of the room.

"Peter, I don't like this, we should leave." Susan whispered. They jumped as the doors slam behind them and they quickly turned to see a man leaning against it.

"Hello beautiful." He said, looking Susan up and down.

Peter put his arm in front of Susan protectively.

"We're not here to cause trouble, we're just lost." Peter said assertively, but the man kept his eyes firmly set on Susan, completely unsettling her.

"We will get a lot for you." He said reaching out for her.

Peter punched him in the jaw knocking him on the floor. Suddenly men streamed down the ropes that were hanging from the ceiling, surrounding Peter and Susan. Two men grabbed Susan's arms roughly causing her to yelp. In her helpless struggle against them, her silver charm bracelet fell to the floor. Peter managed to get in a few punches before the rest of the men tackled him to the floor.

The man Peter had originally punched stood, rubbing his jaw and he punched Peter in the stomach.

"Peter!" Susan cried helplessly.

The man turned to her and ran his fingers through her hair as she glared at him infuriated. "Oh yes the men in the market will find you very satisfying."

"So that's what you are...slave traders and thieves." Peter spat at him.

The man ignored him as he caressed Susan's cheek and she looked away enraged and vulnerable.

"Of course, you could always satisfy my needs first." He said to her seductively.

She quickly looked back up at him in revulsion and kneed him forcefully in the balls. "Is that satisfying enough for you?"

He gasped in pain as fought not to sink to the floor. He managed to gather himself and slapped her so hard in the face it rendered her unconscious.

"Susan!" Peter roared as he struggled to get to her.

The leader made his way forward. "Pug, don't damage the merchandise. We don't want her spoiled." He said glaring at him as he made his way over to Peter. He hit him on the back of the head with the hilt of his sword and Peter collapsed near Susan.

"Bag their heads. Take her to the market. Put him in the cells." The leader ordered. He turned to the others as some of the men carried Susan and Peter away. "Get yourselves in position, we've got more company."

He walked over to the town bell and rang it once. A call to lure in their new pray.

...

Caspian, Edmund, Lucy, Eustace and some of the crew road ashore in the longboats. "Onward! The thrill of the unknown lies ahead." Reepicheep shouted in excitement.

Caspian Edmund and Reepicheep climbed ashore as a crew member offered his hand to Lucy to help her out. Eustace sat there stubbornly.

"Couldn't this have waited till the morning?" He moaned.

"There is no honour in turning away from adventure, lad." Reepicheep explained.

"Listen" Lucy said as they looked towards the town. "Where is everyone?"

Caspian made his way cautiously up the steps, followed by Edmund and Lucy. Reepicheep turned back to Eustace who was struggling to get out of the boat. He offered him his paw.

"Come on, jelly legs." Reepicheep whispered.

"I'm capable of doing it myself. Oof!" He said had he fell flat on his face. That's bad karma that is. Reepicheep rolled his eyes at him and sighed.

Caspian looked at Eustace from over his shoulder. "And you're certain he's related by blood?" Caspian asked in disbelief.

Edmund smirked at him...well he had often wondered.

Caspian set his crossbow at the ready as they cautiously looked around. Something clearly wasn't right about this place. The town bells suddenly echoed through the air, startling them all as they became alert for any danger. A flock of birds flew away in the sky.

"Reepicheep, stay here with Drinian's men and secure the place. We'll head on. If we don't come back by dawn, send a party." Caspian ordered as he made his way up the ramp with his crossbow at the ready.

"Yes, your Majesty." Reepicheep said as he made his way back to Drinian.

Caspian, Edmund, Lucy and Eustace walked through the town to find deserted buildings. Rubble lay in the streets, wooden shutters were broken, and the town seem to be completely abandoned. Eustace peered through one of the houses to see a small family huddled back in fear, in the corner. He turned back to Caspian and his cousins.

"Yeah, looks like nobody is in. Do you think we should head back?" Eustace suggested quickly and enthusiastically.

Caspian, Edmund and Lucy were standing outside the main town building as they turned to him.

"Do you want to come here and guard...something?" Edmund asked, trying to think of some sort of use for Eustace, but he really was rather useless.

"Ah, yes." Eustace replied enthusiastically as he ran over to them. "Good Idea cousin. Very uh...logical."

Edmund smirked as it reminded him of Susan. However there was no logic whatsoever in Eustace being on guard. They all turned to see him looking at them wide eyed and hopeless.

Caspian moved towards him and unsheathed his dagger from his belt and hesitantly handed it over to Eustace. He'd probably hurt himself with it.

"I've got it. I've got it. Don't worry." He reassured them as he looked towards the town. However the other three were not assured as they exchanged a worried glance and stepped into the building.

The door creaked as they entered with their weapons at the ready. They noted the ropes and hanging cages from the ceiling as they made their way forward. Caspian stood on something that made a slight jingle sound under his foot. He looked down to see a silver charm bracelet. He had never seen once quite like it before, he bent down and observed it more closely; it was filled with tiny silver hearts. He put it in his pocket intending to return it to the owner. It must have been of some value to whoever she was.

"Uh, I'm ready to go when you are." Eustace shouted from outside.

Edmund and Lucy approached a stand with a large open book placed upon it. Edmund got out is torch and shined it upon it.

"Who are all these people?" Lucy asked as she read the names.

"Why have they been crossed out?" Edmund asked as Caspian joined them looking at the book

"It looks like some kind of fee." Lucy observed.

"Slave traders." Caspian explained quietly.

The town bells rang and the three of them sprang apart looking up as the slave traders descended down the ropes.

"Look out!" Caspian yelled to Edmund as he shot a man before he finished descending down the rope.

Edmund took on two of them with his sword as Caspian dropped his crossbow and took on another two as Lucy fought with skill against the final two. They managed to hold their own rather well until a high pitched scream forced them to stop. Pug had Eustace against him with Caspian's dagger to his throat. The three of them glared at him as the doors slammed.

"Unless you want to hear this one squeal like a girl again, I'd say you should drop your weapons." Pug said, walking slowly towards them with Eustace.

"Like a girl?" Eustace said incredulously.

"Now!" Pug shouted as he held the dagger closer to Eustace's throat.

Edmund and Lucy threw theirs to the floor as Caspian slowly placed his down, his body tense, ready for whatever was to happen next.

"Eustace." Edmund said disapprovingly.

"Put them in irons." The man ordered.

A guard grabbed hold of Caspian. "Come here you." He ordered as he put Caspian's hands in manacles.

Pug grabbed Eustace by the ear as the same was done to Edmund and Lucy. Eustace let out a yelp of pain.

"Get your hands off me!" Lucy ordered as she struggled against two of the men.

"Take these two to the market." Pug ordered, gesturing towards Eustace and Lucy. Send those two to the dungeons."He added pointing his sword at Caspian and Edmund.

Caspian struggled against two of the men "Listen to me you insolent fool! I am your King!" He yelled at Pug.

Edmund fought against another guard and was slapped across the face. "You're going to pay for that!" Edmund threatened him through his infuriated glare.

The leader made his way forward. "Actually, someone else is going to pay, for all of you." He said in a threatening tone that was rather level and calm.

Lucy and Eustace were being dragged towards to door as they struggled against the guards.

"No! Edmund! Edmund!" Lucy shrieked in fear.

"Lucy!" Edmund yelled after her as he struggled to be free. He had sworn to himself to protect her.

"No! Edmund!" She yelled as Caspian and Edmund were both hit across the head with the hilts of swords.

**...**

When Edmund awoke Caspian was kicking the iron doors with all his strength. Caspian noticed him stirring and he stopped.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah." Edmund groaned as he sat up. It felt like an elephant had sat on his head. Caspian turned back to kicking down the door.

"It's hopeless" A voice said. "You'll never get out."

Caspian and Edmund turned towards a dark arch in the dungeons.

"Who's there?" Edmund asked.

"No one just a voice in my head." It replied.

Caspian made his way forward with caution and an old man moved into the light, looking at Caspian quizzically. "Lord Bern" Caspian said.

Lord Bern looked at him with shock which was quickly replaced by a look of shame. "Perhaps once, but I'm no longer deserving of that title." He replied shamefully.

"Is he one of the seven?" Edmund asked, Caspian gave him a slight nod and bent down slowly to be eye level with him.

Familiarisation crossed Lord Bern's face. "Your face... You remind me of a king I once loved well." Lord Bern said in a melancholy tone.

"That man was my father." Caspian said gently with a slight smile gracing his lips.

"Oh my lord." Lord Bern exclaimed as he got to his knees. "Please forgive me."

Caspian didn't hesitate to help him off his feet. "No, please." He said gently as they both rose to standing position. "Please."

From outside they head a horse neigh, followed by woman's screams. Edmund positioned himself up the wall and clung onto the iron bars as he peered outside to watch. Caspian quickly followed him. They saw a group of women in irons being transported elsewhere. One man and little girl ran after them shouting for one woman.

"Mummy!" A little girl in a light purple dress screamed

"Helaine!" Her father shouted as he reached for his wife but a guard grabbed him a punched him, knocking him to the floor.

"Rhince!"

"Mummy!"

"Stay with daddy!" Helaine screamed.

"Don't worry I'll find you!" Rhince shouted to her.

They continued watching as a group of women screamed and struggled as they were forced into a boat and pushed out to sea.

"Where are they taking them?" Caspian asked, peering over his shoulder to Lord Bern.

"Keep watching." Lord Bern replied stiffly.

Both Edmund and Caspian turned back to see black clouds suddenly cover the bright blue sky as a green mist appeared out of know where and engulfed the boat of helpless screaming women before disappearing again as quickly as it had come.

"What happened?" Caspian asked in astonishment.

"It's a sacrifice" Bern replied.

"Where did they go?"

"No one knows." Bern replied fearfully as Caspian and Edmund jumped down. "The mist was first seen in the east. Reports of fishermen and sailors disappearing out at sea. We lords made a pact to find the source of the mist and destroy it. They each set sail, but none came back. You see, if they don't sell you to the slave traders, you're likely to be fed to the mist."

"We have to find Lucy, before it's too late." Edmund said anxiously as he turned to Caspian.

...

Lucy was standing on the bidding wooden deck in front of the leader of the slave traders and next to Pug as she held her head down in dread. Eustace was standing to the side with wide fearful eyes.

"I bid 60" One man shouted.

"I bid 80" Another shouted.

"100 for the little lady!"

"120!"

"150!"

"Any more bids?" Pug asked. When no one replied he hung a wooden 'Sold' signs around her neck and picked her up roughly, resulting in a squeal from Lucy as he handed her over to the man that bid the most for her. "Get the other one out!" Pug shouted over to another man.

Lucy watched as a man opened a door and roughly pulled out a girl in a blue dress. She wore no shoes and her clothes were slightly torn and dirty. They had put a sack over her head and shackles around both her hand and feet, connected by a long chain. She watched wide eyed as the girl was dragged onto the bidding stand and given over to Pug, who grabbed her arm roughly as she struggled against them.

Caspian, Edmund and Lord Bern were escorted out with shackles around their hands. Caspian looked down into the town centre and saw Pug stood with a young lady who had her head covered. Edmund looked ahead of him and saw two men leading another young man out from a different door. He too had a sack over his head.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, we do have a treat for you today. This young lady is the finest specimen we've ever had for you. I'm sure many of you will bid to take her off my hands." Pug announced as he reached up to take off the sack over her head.

Caspian continued glancing over the wall expectantly.

"I'll take her of your hands!" Reepicheep shouted as Drinian and the crew uncloaked themselves. "I'll take them all of your hands! For Narnia!"

The men echoed Reepicheep as a fight sprung out. Caspian turned around and punched one of the guards in the face as Edmund took on another. He wrapped his chains around his neck.

"Keys!" Edmund shouted to Lord Bern as he scrambled to get the keys off the guard. Once Edmund and Lord Bern were unlocked, Edmund ran to the young man and took the sack off his head. The both stared at each other wide eyed with complete shock.

"Peter!" Edmund exclaimed as his face broke out into a smile.

"Ed! Your here!" Peter said in just as much shock and happiness. Edmund unlocked Peter's chains, Peter quickly moved him out of the way to punch a guard that was making his way towards them.

"Well of course I'm here; you're the one who wasn't supposed to come back." Edmund joked as he took on another guard. Caspian was too busy to notice the two brother's reunion as he pushed a guard into the main square and took on another two guards.

"Keys!" He shouted to Lord Bern, who threw them to him and Caspian unlocked himself.

He turned as swung on a rope kicking a man through the wood of a building. He jumped down and back handed him, rendering him unconscious. He grabbed the man's sword and fought more men as Peter and Edmund retrieved swords and made their way to the main square fighting as they went. Caspian and Peter both turned and clashed swords.

"Caspian!" Peter exclaimed.

"Peter!" Caspian held his sword down in complete shock. "You're in Narnia!"

"You're alive!" Peter said happily as they both turned to fight the guards running at them.

"I'm glad to hear it!"Caspian shouted with a grin over the sound of swords clashing.

Meanwhile the crew had been fighting off the main guards in the square as Reepicheep unlocked Lucy's chains with his sword.

"Thanks Reep I knew you'd come." She said sweetly.

"Your Majesty." He replied with a slight bow and he turned to attack a guard as Lucy skilfully took on two with a large book.

Eustace scrambled through the hectic crowd and found a set of keys on the floor. He unlocked himself and ran through the town towards the docks.

Lucy took on another guard with a sword but she failed to see one creep up behind her. As she turned at the last second to see him about to stab her, she saw a hand forcefully grab hold of his.

"How un-gentlemanly of you." Peter said before he punched him square in the gut sending him to the floor. "No one touches my sister."

"Peter!" She squealed, with the brightest smile as she threw her arms around him. "I knew you would come back!"

Drinian made his way towards Pug but he pulled out a dagger and held against the girl's throat, her face was still covered as he used her as a human body shield. Peter turned looking for Susan and he saw her still on the bartering stands.

"One step closer and I'll cut her throat." Pug yelled as she struggled against him.

"Susan!" Peter yelled and the rest of them looked over at her in shock.

Caspian stopped fighting and he followed Peter's frightened gaze. His heart suddenly bolted out of his chest. She was back...and in danger. A wave of rage hit him like a monsoon as he ran over to them and grabbed Pugs wrist from behind and pulled the dagger away from Susan's neck. Pug pushed her to the floor and she landed with a hard thud letting out a small grunt. He turned to hit Caspian but Caspian was too skilful in the field of fighting. He ducked and punched him in the gut, back handed him across the face and threw him with a yell of rage ripping from his throat, onto the floor by Drinian's feet, who pointed his sword at him, stopping him from making a move.

Caspian knelt down beside Susan and rolled her gently onto her back. She yelped and struggled against him, still in fear for her life.

"It's alright, your safe." Caspian said gently as he slowly lifted the bag over her head.

She instantly stopped struggling, she knew that voice. Her long curly, silky locks of hair fell off her face and down to her sides as she stared up at him with shock. It took several seconds for her eyes to re-adjust to the light and then she saw those eyes looking down at her with concern. Those deep dark brown, intense, passionate eyes that she had dreamed of for over a year and a half...


	6. Chapter 6

**The Real Voyage of the Dawn Treader**

**I own Nothing... Please Review! I love Reviews! :D**

**...**

Eustace got into the boat unsteadily and sat there waiting...

"Oh, you're a boat in a magical land can't you row yourself."

He got up and tried to position an ore the wrong way round as the leader of the slave traders snuck up behind him with a dagger. Eustace lost his balance and hit him unintentionally with the ore knocking the man into the water.

"Oh god, I hope that wasn't the British consul." He said worriedly as he climbed out of the boat and ran back towards to the main square.

...

"Caspian..." Susan whispered breathlessly as she looked at him in complete shock.

He just looked at her unable to speak. He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe. He just stared at her. She was even more beautiful than when they last saw each other. Something he did not think possible. Her figure was slender and delicate, yet held all the right curves in the right places. She had lost all her puppy fat, leaving her face leaner and cheekbones more defined. Her hair had become longer and silkier and her flawless skin seemed to have an ivory glow about it, even though there were slight smudges of dirt on her. Her sensuous, soft lips were naturally a gentle red, her button nose was still adorable and her eyes... her beautiful soulful, silvery-blue eyes stared back into his with so many emotions reflected in them as they watered slightly.

"Susan..." He said in a husky whisper.

"Sire." Drinian held the key out to Caspian and he quickly took it from him to unchain her hands and feet.

Pug tried to take advantage of the distraction and attempted to sneak away out of sight. He turned and began to crawl away only to feel Drinian's blade press threateningly into his back.

"Don't even try."

Caspian couldn't help but take in the sight of her bare milky calves and the smoothness of her skin as he unchained Susan.

She watched him unblinkingly as her heart hammered in her chest. She noted how he was slightly older now...perhaps three years, was her guess. His wavy hair was slightly longer. His face leaner and he had grown a short beard that made him all the more handsome as it highlighted his handsome features and drew you into his eyes more. His shoulders were broader, his muscles were larger. She felt a large uncomfortable lump hitch in her throat at the closeness between them.

"Are you hurt?"

Susan shook her head slightly, unable to find her voice.

He snaked his arms around her waist as he helped her to stand. She gently rested her hands on his arms as they looked into each other's eyes for a brief moment as they processed them being together again.

Caspian let out a breath of relief as he pulled her closer to him, into a hug as he buried his face into her hair inhaling her alluring scent of jasmine and coconut and something else that was heavenly Susan. The mere feel of her delicate body pressed against his was enough to begin the healing of his aching heart. It was like their bodies moulded perfectly together.

Susan rested her head on his shoulder and slowly moved her hands up his arms, taking in every feel of his muscles beneath her palms to make sure he was real. She wrapped them around his neck and held him tightly to her as a shaky breath escaped her lips. She re-positioned her head slightly so her face was closer to the nape of his neck and she breathed in the intoxicating smell of cinnamon, leather, fresh salt water breeze and something that was mouth wateringly Caspian.

They pulled back slightly enough to look into each other's eyes as they still held tightly onto each other.

Susan's eyes were glistening with tears. "You're alive" She said smiling as her voice broke and quivered slightly

"So I've been told." He said, smiling dashingly at her. She let out a sound between a laugh and a sob as she looked down trying to contain her tears. He gently lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes again. "You came back." He said ardently as his intense yet tender eyes bore into hers.

"I came back" She echoed a little shakily as his calloused, yet soft fingers caressed her skin.

They were completely unaware that the fighting had now seized and they had a slight audience. Lucy moved to run towards her but Peter held her back for a moment. He knew she needed a moment with Caspian.

Eustace came storming around the corner and noticed Susan. His face came alight with pure joy as he made his way over to her.

"Cousin Susan!" He yelled happily, both Caspian and Susan turned their heads to see Eustace stop in front of them. "I never thought I would be happy to see you!"

"Eustace?" She exclaimed, completely dumbfounded as to why he of all people were in Narnia.

"Thank heavens you're here. These people are insane! We need to find the British Consul. Your siblings must have eaten something to make them believe all this is real. And there's this talking rat! And he kidnapped me!" He ranted, pointing at Caspian, who just smiled dashingly down at Susan as she looked up at him with amusement. "And he thinks he's a King!" Eustace noticed how Susan was stood in his arms. His mouth dropped open as he pointed to Caspian's hands on Susan's waist. "Get your hands off my cousin!" He shouted at Caspian. Both Susan and Caspian blushed from embarrassment as Susan moved slightly away from him, resulting in Caspian giving Eustace a small glare. "Am I missing something? Do you know him?" He asked Susan.

"They are old, uh...friends." Peter said, trying to think of an appropriate word as he made his way forward with Edmund and Lucy.

"Oh, you're here too, I see." Eustace said rolling his eyes.

"Edmund! Lucy!" Susan exclaimed with a big beautiful smile. She hugged Lucy first who wrapped her arms around her tightly. "You've grown!"

She turned to Edmund and hugged him tightly. "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" Edmund said happily as he lifted her slightly off the floor and gave her a tight squeeze and she laughed as he put her back down.

"We've missed you both so much." She told them as she turned to Peter smiling. He lifted her chin and inspected her cheek.

"You alright? He hit you pretty hard." He said to her with a concerned tone as his eyebrows furrowed.

Caspian quickly joined him with the concerned look for her. The thought of any man laying a hand on her made his blood boil.

"I'm fine." She said gently.

"King Peter, Queen Susan." Reepicheep said with a bow as he took of his feather ring and then place it back around his ear. "Aslan has returned you to us, I see; we are overjoyed by the return of all the Kings and Queens of Old." Eustace snorted and rolled his eyes.

"It is so good to see you again my honourable friend." Peter said with a beaming smile. Susan smiled down gently at him, her eyes sparkled intensely.

"The great lion does work in mysterious ways." Reepicheep replied. "Sire, what to do with this one?" He asked Caspian, motioning towards Pug, as he looked at Caspian fearfully.

Caspian immediately took on a kingly presence as he stepped forward. "Take him to the dungeons with the others, where they shall await a proper trail for their crimes. I hereby declare every man, woman and child free of slavery."

The crowd cheered triumphantly as they applauded their saviours.

Drinian grabbed Pug by the scruff of his collar and dragged him towards the crew. "To the dungeons with you." He passed him onto the men and turned to Caspian as they chained Pug in shackles. "Shall we make back to the _Dawn Treader_, Sire?"

"Yes. Thank you, Drinian." Caspian said cordially.

"Your things your majesties." A faun said as he held out Caspian's, Edmund's and Lucy's belongings to each of them.

"Thank you." Lucy said as they claimed their things.

"Come on." Edmund said to a very confused looking Susan and Peter.

Peter walked with his arm around Lucy's shoulders and Susan linked Edmund as she tried not to stand on anything that would hurt her bare feet.

Caspian put his hand on Peter's shoulder and held his sword out to him. "This belongs to you. I took care of it as promised."

Peter's grin couldn't possibly get any wider as he took it from him. "Thank you Caspian." He said gratefully.

Susan was watching Caspian and she couldn't help but notice how tall and confident he was now, how he had matured greatly and was now every inch a King. Caspian locked eyes with her and they both smiled at each other. He led them all through the cheering crowd continuously glancing at Susan.

Rhince ran forward towards Caspian. "Your Majesty. Your Majesty!" The five royals halted suddenly as Drinian stepped in front of Caspian who was now weaponless.

"Hold it!" Drinian ordered as Rhince struggled desperately against him to get to Caspian.

"My wife was just taken this morning." Rhince explained as his daughter chased after him.

Caspian put a hand on Drinian's shoulder calmly. "It's alright Drinian." He said in a Kingly tone.

Rhince walked beside Caspian."I beg you, take me with you."

"Gael!" A woman shouted to the young girl as she ran behind her father tugging at his sleeve.

"I want to come." She said reluctant to lose another parent.

"No, Gael, stay with your aunt." He said brushing her off. "I'm a fine sailor. Been on the seas my whole life." He said to Caspian.

Caspian briefly glanced to Susan who was watching them intently. He knew all too well the pain of being forced apart from the one you love. And he knew he would do the same for Susan in a heartbeat.

"Of course, you must." Caspian said, giving him a pat on the back as they walked onward.

"Thank you." He said breathlessly.

"But Daddy!" Gael protested.

Susan and Lucy lingered as he bent down to speak with her.

"Have I ever not come back?" He said looking into her eyes and she slowly shook her head. He gave her a tight hug and a quick kiss. "Now be good." He said passing her over to her Aunt.

Susan and Lucy watched them with sad eyes. It was truly heartbreaking to watch. They both looked at each other and grabbed hands as they rushed to catch up with their brothers and Caspian.

...

As they all made their way down the stone ramp and towards the dock, Lord Bern approached them with an old sword in his hands. Caspian waited for Susan and Lucy to catch up with them, he didn't want Susan out of his sight in fear she may just disappear again. They turned as they heard Lord Bern shouting.

"My king." Caspian walked over to him as the others followed close behind. "This was given to me by your father. I hid it safely in a cave all these years."

"That's an old Narnian sword." Edmund said whilst looking it over.

"It's from your Golden Age" Lord Bern said. "There are seven such swords, gifts from Aslan to protect Narnia. Your father entrusted them to us. Here take it. And may it protect you." He held it out to Caspian.

Caspian took it from him delicately and felt a warm, majestic feeling rush through him as he held the ancient sword. The crowd cheered even louder for him. "Thank you, my lord. And we shall find your lost citizens." He vowed determinedly.

Susan felt her heart flutter wildly in her chest. How could he have such an effect on her?

Caspian put his hand on Edmund's shoulder as they walked towards to boats. He had never thought it was fair Edmund never had any special gifts given to him. He had noticed the sad look in his eyes on the _Dawn Treader_ as he looked longingly at Peter's sword. "Edmund." Caspian said holding it out to him. Edmund took it from him and smiled as Caspian gave him a pat on the back.

Caspian turned to Susan as she smiled at him gently, he lightly pressed his hand on the small of her back, leading her to the boats where the crew were now ready and waiting for them. He stepped in the boat and turned to her as he held his hand out for her to take.

She smiled at him beautifully as she put her hand in his. She couldn't help but feel like their hands were made for each other's. As she stood in the boat he noticed her knuckles were bandaged and he frowned. She saw him looking at her wounded hand and she quickly took hers out of his feeling rather embarrassed, as she sat down. He helped Lucy into the boat and then sat down facing Susan. Edmund sat next to Caspian, facing Peter who sat next to Susan. Eustace grumbled as he sat next to Lucy.

...

As they rowed towards the _Dawn Treader,_ Susan dipped her fingers into the water as it rippled; a gentle smile graced her lips. She looked up and saw Caspian smiling at her with passionate, tender eyes and she felt her cheeks grow warm.

"So what was all that about back there?" Peter asked, completely confused.

"We are joining Caspian on his quest to find seven lords that were his father's most loyal and trusted supporters. Miraz tried to have them killed but they fled and no one ever heard from them again. Until now of course. One down six more to go." Edmund explained.

"Now we have to find a way to stop the green mist that took all those people." Lucy added.

"Ah, yes follow the green mist that just so happens to swallow up people. Genius." Eustace said sarcastically.

"Eustace, be nice or we will feed you to the green mist." Susan said sweetly.

"I don't know why you're on their side, Cousin Susan. You were always the logical one. Surely you must have a logical explanation for all this codswallop." Eustace ranted.

Everyone smirked and looked at Susan, but she just looked out at the glistening sea calmly, feeling the rippling water between her fingers. "I don't have one." She replied gently, looking back up to Caspian, smiling at him. His eyes sparkled tenderly at her as a charming smile graced his lips.

"Well that's a first." Edmund joked. Susan laughed and flicked water at him as the others chuckled.

As they approached the side of the _Dawn Treader_ , Peter and Susan looked up at it in awe as Caspian stepped onto the boarded rope.

"You first Su." Peter said in a gentlemanly way.

Susan slipped as she stepped onto it next to Caspian. He quickly wrapped his arm around her waist supporting her.

"Here." He said in a deep voice as he pulled her closer. "Hold on."

"Thanks." She said a little shyly.

He couldn't help the swelling in his heart as Susan automatically chose to hold onto him instead of the ropes as they were lifted up.

She gasped, taking in the splendour of the ship. "She's beautiful." She said smiling to Caspian as he grinned at her.

The men all rushed to help her onboard as everyone else climbed the wooden steps or were brought onboard the same way as Susan and Caspian.

Once everyone was there, Caspian turned to the crew. "Shipmates, King Peter, the Magnificent and Queen Susan the Gentle have been returned to us!" Caspian announced, saying Susan's title with such tenderness in his voice.

The crew cheered and bowed before them as they shared a smile with their siblings and Caspian. Eustace rolled his eyes and walked away from them as Caspian led them into his cabin.

...

Susan and Peter walked in, their faces filled with awe. Peter's eyes were burning bright with happiness, whereas Susan's were conflicted between happy and melancholy eyes. She walked past Caspian's bed, looking at all the beautiful paintings, touching every surface she went past, taking in as much beauty as possible, when she noticed her bow and arrows. She stopped in front of them and caressed her bow lovingly with a thoughtful expression. She felt rather overwhelmed by the event of the past two days and she didn't know which emotion to express first.

Caspian, Edmund and Lucy were standing by the door, smiling at Peter and Susan as they admired the beauty of the room. Peter saw Susan in front of her bow and he walked over to her. She looked at the painting of Mr. Tumnus in the snow by the lamppost and caressed it with a ghostly touch.

"As if from a dream..." She whispered.

"Or a dream of a dream." Peter said, remembering what she and Lucy had said the day they first left Narnia. "We're back home Su." His voice became rather emotional as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him and smiled through watery eyes and let out a small happy laugh. She struggled to keep the tears in as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I wonder why you are back." Lucy said sitting on the edge of the bed. "I always hoped you would. But why would Aslan tell you wouldn't?"

"Maybe it was a test. One that you both passed." Edmund suggested as he sat at the table with Peter.

Caspian leaned against one of the cabinets as he watched Susan look at the golden head of Aslan with a guilty and shameful expression.

"Pretty cruel test" Susan said gently as she turned to look at the paining of the four of them on horseback in the western woods.

Peter nodded and sighed sadly as Edmund, Lucy and Caspian looked at Susan with sad, questioning eyes.

"What happened to your hand?" Edmund asked her curiously as he stood up and grabbed her hand. He pulled off the bandage revealing her slightly bruised and cut knuckles. She looked at Peter as he tried and failed to repress his smirk and she rolled her eyes at him and sat down at the table.

"It's nothing." She said trying to get off subject.

"She hit George." Peter said proudly as she glared at him.

"George?" Edmund asked as he sat next to her.

"Is that the naval officer you wrote to us about? The one that fancies you? I thought you would have liked him since you said he was very handsome" Lucy asked her in confusion.

Caspian unintentionally gripped onto the sides of the cabinet. He felt so sick in the pit of his stomach. Had she moved on? Did she no longer harbour any feelings for him? She thought this other man handsome?

Susan shifted uncomfortably in her seat, unable to look at Caspian."Looks aren't everything Lu. He may have been good looking but he was also arrogant, proud, annoying, boring and just a plain bully." She explained, ranting each word with bottled up frustration.

Lucy looked down. _Pretty people usually say that,_ she thought.

Caspian relaxed sensing that she harboured no feelings towards this man whatsoever. Yet the questions still lingered. Did she still have feelings for him? And the most terrifying question of all. Were they here to stay? He believed Edmund and Lucy would have been forced to leave eventually as Peter and Susan were, but now here they all sat. Perhaps there was hope in them staying. It was too painful thinking about saying goodbye to her again; he buried the thought deep within him and allowed himself to remember what Reepicheep had told him only days before...  
_"We have nothing, if not belief, Your Majesty. Do not lose hope. Aslan works in mysterious ways. If you truly feel she was the one for you. She will return to you."  
_And now here she was sat before him. A divine beauty with a heart of gold.

"So why did you hit him?" Edmund asked.

"I overheard him and his friends being completely disrespectful about her and I punched him. Two of them pinned me down whilst George had a punch at me. Next thing I know Susan's screaming and she punches him right in the nose."

"Ha! Brilliant!" Edmund said, beaming at her proudly whilst Caspian raised his eyebrows rather impressed as he smirked.

"So how did you get here? A painting of the sea and the _Dawn Treader_ flooded my room and when we came up for air, here we were in the middle of the Eastern Ocean!" Lucy said smiling.

The colour from Susan and Peter drained completely. Caspian straightened and Lucy and Edmund sat up as they noticed the change in their faces.

"We were at a party hosted for some officers and important people that had things to do with the war and..." Peter broke off he could feel the fear of that night rising in his chest.

"And?" Lucy pushed getting slightly worried. They both looked like they were about to turn grey.

"There was an air raid." Susan said in an even whisper.

Caspian looked confused as Edmund and Lucy looked pale. Edmund saw Caspian's confused look.

"It's when weapons, powerful enough to wipe out several buildings and hundreds of people, are dropped from the sky, killing anyone in its radius. We call them bombs." Edmund explained quickly.

Caspian looked at them completely horrified. _What kind of world do they belong to?_

"We hid in a cellar. Next thing we saw was a door, we opened it and we were in Narnia." Peter said, glancing at Susan as she looked at the floor.

They all sat in silence for a few moments.

"Maybe Aslan brought you back to protect you." Caspian said quietly as he mainly looked at Susan.

She looked back into his eyes and he could see the pain and fear she carried deep within them. He wanted nothing more than to hold her, make her feel safe once more.

"Maybe..." She whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Real Voyage of the Dawn Treader **

**I own Nothing... Please Review! I love Reviews! :D**

...

"Well it's getting late, we should get some rest." Edmund said, standing up with Peter and Caspian. They had spent most of the evening bringing Peter and Susan up to speed with what had been happening in Narnia for the past three years. He turned back to Susan. "It's good to have you both back, didn't feel exactly like home without you." She smiled at him gently as Peter gave him a pat on the back, leading them out of the cabin.

Caspian was standing near the bed with his hand in his pocket. He pulled out the silver charm bracelet and held it in his palm out to Susan.

"I'm guessing this belongs to you. I've never seen jewellery made in this fashion before." He said as his eyes locked with hers.

She walked over to him with an emotionless expression. How ironic that Caspian would be the one to return a bracelet to her, which had been given as a gift by another man...more like an indication that she was 'his'. She reached out, taking it from his hand. She felt her fingers tingle as they brushed against his.

"Yes, thank you." She said in a sweet, soft voice.

"I'm glad you came back." He said tenderly as he looked into her eyes with longing.

She smiled at him softly and gave a small nod. "Good night. Caspian." She wanted to say the same, but she didn't know how she felt about returning to Narnia.

Caspian gave Lucy a small grin as she grinned widely back at him as he left the cabin.

Susan exhaled deeply as she grabbed her night shirt and began changing.

"He still has feelings for you, you know." Lucy said as she pulled her nightshirt over her head.

"What?"

"Caspian...surely you must have seen the way he looked at you and you should have seen the way he fought Pug, when he realised it was you who had a dagger to the throat. He turned into a raging panther." Lucy said smiling at her as she climbed into bed. Her eyes twinkled as she looked at Susan knowingly.

Susan climbed in next to her and they both lay on their sides looking at each other. "Lucy, it's been three years. He's surely found himself a beautiful Queen by now." She replied in an almost whisper.

"Ah, yes I asked him that. He said and I quote 'No. Not one to compare with your sister.' Isn't it romantic? All this time and he still has feelings for you. And now you're back. And you still have feelings for him too. Don't give me that look; I saw the way you looked at him and how you held onto him for dear life when you realised it was him who saved you." Lucy said in an excited whisper, as a huge grin crossed her face.

Susan let out a small sigh and rolled on her back. "We don't know why Peter and I have returned, but we know we won't be staying. We have never stayed before, why should this time be any different? So me and Caspian...nothing can happen Lu." She whispered gently.

Lucy huffed gently through her nose as her brow furrowed. "We might not have stayed before, but you weren't meant to return, yet here you both are. It gives us reason to hope that maybe we aren't meant to leave this time."

Susan turned her head to look at her. Her eyes full of confliction. "I don't know what I think anymore." She whispered so low, Lucy almost missed it.

Lucy gave her a half, sad smile. "Everything will work out Su; we just have to have faith." She whispered gently.

Susan smiled at her and nodded. Lucy smiled back, slightly satisfied with her sister's smile and she rolled over on her other side to sleep. Susan pulled the blanket up to her neck as she stared at the ceiling. Then it hit her...she was in Caspian's bed. Her heart bounced at the thought as she inhaled his intoxicating scent. It was her favourite smell in the entire world...both worlds.

She tried to stop her head from mulling over the recent events.

She couldn't believe he was still here, and alive! He wasn't even married, and from what Lucy had told her and from the way he looked at her... he still had feelings for her. Just as she did for him. He was one of the main reasons as to why she felt so broken and lost. She loved him and they were ripped apart. The separation from him and Narnia, her friends and even part of herself, had just been too much to bear. She allowed her head and her logic to pull her through each day. She was always strong headed; it seemed it came in handy.

But now she was back and she could already feel herself growing more attached to everyone and everything around her. She knew she would only fall even harder for Caspian. And then she would be forced to leave him again... how could Aslan put her through this pain again? She couldn't understand. She wanted to believe... her heart longed for her to have faith and be hopeful, but her heart already felt too fragile. Her logical brain was too strong for her heart to win the fight. She knew that they belonged to their world. They couldn't co-exist between the two worlds forever. She knew that Aslan would one day send them back, and Susan feared it more than anything because, her heart would not break...it would shatter completely. She couldn't let that happen, she knew she would have to enjoy being back in Narnia but not let it get too close to her heart. She could not allow Caspian, to make her fall in love with him, that much more. But he had a way of tearing down her defences and breaking through the barriers that she would put up to protect herself...and she knew he did. She had tried not to let him in the last time they were in Narnia...look how well that turned out.

Lost in her painful and fearful thoughts, her eyes watered completely. She rolled over on her side to face the fireplace so Lucy wouldn't have the chance to see them. She never cried once in front of her siblings, since she was told she was never to return. She didn't want them to worry too much at how explicitly unhappy she really was. She would often cry silent tears at night at first, and then she grew used to the pain she felt. No tears would come unless the matter had been really pressed upon her that day. If so she would hold them back, not allowing herself to fall apart completely. These past few days however, had just been too much to handle. Silent tears now fell from her eyes as she glanced up to Aslan's crest.

_Please... Please don't make me leave..._She begged silently. She wiped her tears and buried her face into Caspian's pillow, taking as much comfort from his scent as possible.

...

Caspian couldn't sleep. She was back and only in the cabin above him! He felt so happy and alive again. He couldn't really explain the restless and jittery feeling he had; he only knew it had something to do with Susan. He had to force himself to control the swelling of joy in his heart, making him want to climb to the top of the crow's nest and shout from the top of his lungs, for all of Narnia to hear that his love had returned to him. He turned to Peter and Edmund who slept soundly in their hammocks. He closed his eyes, suppressing the grin making its way to his handsome face. All he could see was Susan. How she smiled at him so beautifully, her captivating eyes bored so tenderly into his. How her entire presence captivated him, held him in deep enchantment. Everything about her just fascinated him. He loved her, with every fibre of his being. He prayed that she still felt the deep connection, between them both. That connection he felt the moment he first laid eyes on her.

Eustace lay wide awake writing in his dairy.

"_Dear Dairy, there has been an extraordinary turn of events. I've been abducted by my cousins and some insane man who thinks he's a King, later to be joined by my older cousins, who were supposed to be in America. We are set adrift in unchartered waters in some ridiculous-looking boat. What's worse is I share quarters with an obnoxious mouse thing. And I thought bunking with my cousin was bad enough..."_

In the morning Eustace was cramped in between some barrels as he continued to write in his dairy.

"_... So far, every person I've met in this strange place suffers from the most florid delusions. Chasing green mists and looking for lost lords. I can only assume that this is the result of a poor diet. Or they're all just barking mad..."_

Eustace looked over to the railings near the wheel to see Caspian standing with Drinian. Caspian clearly lost focus all of a sudden and Eustace followed his gaze, to see Susan sitting next to Edmund, looking up at Caspian. Eustace looked between the two of them as Caspian smiled at her in a dashing way and Susan returned it with a stunning smile. Eustace rolled his eyes and went back to writing.

"_...This Narnian King, Caspian, and my cousin Susan, seem to have this sexual tension around them as they constantly make goo-goo eyes at each other. I'd really rather not have to witness it..."_

He looked back up to Caspian to see Peter join him and pat him on the back, showing brotherly affection. Caspian proceeded to show Peter the maps as he showed him their heading. Eustace looked at Peter rather baffled.

"_... Peter doesn't seem to mind, their affections towards each other. If she was my sister, I would have warned Caspian to stay away from her by now. Susan is clearly unable to protect herself. Peter just walks around like his Royalty as the rest of my cousins do. Ha! As if he's magnificent! Really I don't know how these lunatics come up with it all..."_

He looked briefly at Lucy who was sat on the floor in the corner as she sewed her red vest.

"_... Lucy constantly talks about some stupid talking Lion. Honestly if I have to hear one more thing about 'Aslan' I may just throw myself overboard. Cousin Edmund is no exception. He spends every spare second rubbing that tin sword of his, like it's some magic lantern. Poor fool clearly needs a hobby."_

Eustace looked over at Edmund holding up his sword as Reepicheep scampered up to him admiring it.

"It's going to be magnificent. Do they come in a smaller size?" Reepicheep said chuckling.

Susan smiled at him fondly.

_Peeving marmot! He's more deluded than my cousins. _Eustace thought as he watched them.

A seagull landed in front of Eustace on top of a barrel.

"In England, we have mouse traps for that sort of thing." He said to it. "Speaking of food, you don't know where I could get any, do you?

"Uh, why you talking to that bird?" Travos asked him from the second deck as he looked down at Eustace in confusion.

"Well I just naturally assumed you can—"

Travos burst out laughing. "Ha-ha! He's talking to birds." He mocked, turning to one of the crew.

"He's mad as a loon that one" He replied, giving Travos a small smack on the chest.

"Yeah!" Travos replied smacking him on the back.

"Oof!"

"Shoo! Go on, get off!" Eustace huffed, not appreciating being made fun of.

_..._

Eustace crept into the pantry, making sure no one was looking, he hid an orange in his shirt.

"Are you aware steeling rations is a capital offense at sea?" Reepicheep said loudly, causing Eustace jump and fall back into some hanging pans looking around him. "Up here." Reepicheep folded his arms as Eustace looked up at him.

"Oh, you." Eustace said irritably.

"Men have been keelhauled for less." Reepicheep exclaimed.

"For what?"

"For treason and sneakiness and general nuisancery. Look, just hand over the orange and we'll let the matter pass." Reepicheep said holding out his paw.

Eustace turned to the stairs. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Reepicheep moved his tail towards his shirt "Allow me to cla—"Eustace grabbed his tail, causing Reepicheep to gasp.

"Look, I've had quite enough of you."

Reepicheep unsheathed his sword and pointed it at him. "Unhand the tail." He said in a dangerously low voice. "The great Aslan himself gave me this tail. No one, repeat, no one touches the tail. Period. Exclamation mark."

Eustace let go as he looked at the blade fearfully. "Sorry."

"Now, I will have the orange, and then I will have satisfaction." Reepicheep said nobly as his tail threw a sword into Eustace's hand.

Eustace held his hands up in defence. "Please, I'm a pacifist."

"En garde!" Reepicheep shouted, taking fighting position.

Eustace took one look at him and he fled to the main deck, bumping into Travos, knocking over a crew member and scrambling through. Reepicheep ran along the side of the boat.

"Trying to run away? We're on a boat you know." He exclaimed as he sung on a rope, landing on top of a barrel with his sword pointed at Eustace.

The crew quickly gathered around them to watch the entertainment. Lucy was standing to the side watching the two of them with a smile on her face. Susan leaned over the railing at the front of the ship with a mixed look of concern and amusement.

"Look, can't we just discuss this?"

Reepicheep sliced his shirt open. "That is for stealing." He stabbed his sword into the orange and swung it out. "That is for lying and that was for good measure." He added, hitting him across the face with it as he laughed.

Eustace was shaking with anger. He had been thrown into this strange place, name-called, mocked and had been completely misunderstood, but being slapped with an orange by a giant rat was just too far! He swung his sword at Reepicheep, but he flipped over him laughing.

"That's the spirit! We have ourselves a duel. Catch!" He shouted, flinging the orange to the side; Drinian caught it one handed with no effort what so ever. "No, come on." He goaded Eustace."Take your best shot."

Eustace lunged for him as Reepicheep jumped to the side. "Is that it? Come on, boy." He swished his sword again and Reepicheep rolled along the side. "Focus! Focus!" He yelled as he dogged as Eustace swished more."Yes! Ha!"

"Stop flapping your wings ling a drunken pelican! Poise." Reepicheep said as he took the fighters stance. Eustace merely looked at his own blade. "Keep your blade up." Reepicheep instructed. "Up! Up! That's it! Now—"

Eustace kept striking at him, but Reepicheep was too fast as he leapt onto different levels, somersaulting in the air, he swung across on rope landing on a barrel.

"Yoo-hoo! Over here!" He called to Eustace. "Now lunge with your foot. Not your left, your right." He instructed him as he lightly tapped his legs with his sword. "Got it? Come on. Be nimble! Be nimble! It's a dance, boy, a dance." Reepicheep furthered him on as he stood on the ships edge.

Eustace kept striking at him as Reepicheep enjoyed goading him on. Reepicheep began to wobble over the edge of the boat.

"Oh, no!" He yelled as his fell over the edge.

Eustace peered over looking for any sight of him. Reepicheep crawled above his head and tapped him on the shoulder with his tail. Eustace looked up at Reepicheep who swung round and pushed him to the floor."And that, it that!" He said proudly.

Eustace fell into a wicker basket knocking it on the floor, resulting in a scream coming from it as the crew laughed and applauded. Lucy ran over to it and saw a young girl crawl out.

"Look!" She exclaimed.

Mr Rhince walked over in shock. "Gael? What are you doing here?" She looked up at her father with a nervous expression. He softened and wrapped his arms around her as she held onto him tightly. "Here."

The crew surrounded them as Drinian made his was forward with an unreadable expression on his face. Mr. Rhince and Gael looked at him rather nervously and his face softened into a gentle smile. "Looks like we have an extra crew member." He said gently, as he bent down and offered her the orange. She took it from him gingerly as everyone smiled at him.

Lucy made her way forward with her hands on her hips. "Welcome aboard." She said smiling down at her, being every inch the Queen she was.

"Your Majesty." Gael said giving her a small curtsy. Lucy's smile grew wider.

"Call me Lucy. Come on." She said kindly as she escorted her into Caspian's cabin.

"Come on. Look lively." Drinian ordered the men.

They all scurried back to work as Reepicheep leaned back casually on a wooden beam. Eustace picked up his sword and walked along the deck.

"Good match. I'll make a swordsman of you yet." Reepicheep praised.

Susan was about to follow Lucy and Gael, but Eustace and Reepicheep caught her attention.

Eustace smiled at him briefly and then caught himself as he changed his face into a serious expression. "Yes, well, if the playing field were a little more even...would have been an entirely different result." He said walking away to put his sword back in the pantry.

Reepicheep chuckled as he looked after him. "Indeed."


	8. Chapter 8

**The Real Voyage of the Dawn Treader **

**I own Nothing... Please Review! I love Reviews! :D**

_..._

Caspian was walking through the crew's quarters and towards the pantry to check supplies as Eustace slammed his sword into the bucket.

"I saw that."

They both turned around to see Susan standing on the stairs with a needle and cotton in her hands as she smiled at Eustace gently. They hadn't seen Caspian standing in the threshold between the pantry and the crew's quarters.

"Saw what?" Eustace asked her, already irritated.

Caspian leaned on the frame with his arms across his chest as he watched her. He was sucked in by her calm, warming presence and beauty as gentle light rays shined upon her, from outside, enhancing her radiance that much more.

She was wearing her hair in a scruffy bun that had stray curls falling from it. She had chosen to wear dark brown leather boots and pants that she kept held up around her slender waist, with a brown and gold belt. Caspian's hunter green shirt hung off her shoulders slightly, exposing some of her soft, ivory skin. She had cut and sewn one of Caspian's brown leather vests, to fit her figure perfectly so then she wouldn't look like she was completely drowned in his clothes. No doubt she found time to do it late last night or the early hours of the morning.

"Your smile..." She said as she moved towards Eustace. "Here let me mend that." She said, gesturing towards his shirt, Reepicheep had sliced into. She sat on a barrel as Eustace stayed in front of her with his arms crossed as she mended it. "I know how you feel, I fought it too when I first came here." She said gently in just above a whisper.

"You don't know anything." He said irritably.

"You don't want to let it in because; this magical world you don't understand and can't fully explain frightens you. So you fight the feeling..." She replied gently as she half smiled up at him.

Eustace was quite surprised how she had hit him dead on. Caspian smiled at her tenderly, she truly did have a gentle heart.

"What feeling?" Eustace asked rather intrigued.

"The warmth, the feeling of home, the magic inside of every living thing and in the air around you. But it won't work; you'll fall in love with Narnia just like we did... And you'll never want to leave." She said in a melancholy tone as she finished up on his shirt.

"And I'm supposed to take advice from you? You're just as crazy as the rest of them. You're not a Queen, your just Susan Pevensie. Am I really supposed to listen to a girl that knows nothing other than how to brush her hair?" Eustace snapped and stormed off.

Caspian straightened as his brow furrowed. He could see Eustace's words hit Susan, unexpectedly hard. She looked at Eustace sadly as they echoed through her head._ 'You're not a Queen, your just Susan Pevensie.' _Something she feared because, she felt part of it was true. She wasn't really sure who she was anymore. Caspian walked towards her and she looked up at him.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently.

She smiled at him but there was no sparkle in her eyes. "I'm fine." She lied.

"He should not have lashed out at you."

"I'm fine. Really, Caspian. I would have been surprised if he didn't lash out... He's just afraid. It's perfectly understandable. People do unexplainable things when they are afraid..." She said gently, looking in the direction Eustace had left in.

Caspian studied her sad and thoughtful eyes. He had a feeling that she was being rather ambiguous. As if she could relate because she too held fear...

She smiled up at him gently and he decided to change the subject. "You have talent with a needle and thread." He said gesturing to her clothing.

"Oh, I hope you do not mind. You're clothes were rather big on me." She said a little embarrassed as she stood fidgeting a little. She secretly loved wearing his clothes. It was like being enveloped in his comforting and intoxicating scent all the time.

"Not at all. They suit you." He said huskily as he took in the sight of her once more. He found it rather odd that he felt slightly envious of his clothing, hugging her delicate frame. She felt her heart skip a beat under his intense, passionate gaze. "Much more than they did me."

"I doubt that." Susan could have hit herself; it just slipped from her lips without her even thinking. She felt her cheeks grow warm as Caspian smirked at her. She tried to cover it a little. "You've grown a beard." She stated..._This is not going well._ She thought.

Caspian smiled and ran his fingers across it. She struggled to swallow; he looked so desirable when he did that. "Yes, I gave up trying to shave whilst we are on a ship."

"It suits you." She said shyly making him smile bashfully in return.

She walked onto the main deck with Caspian at her side. They stopped at the side of the ship looking out at sea. "I can't believe it's only been three years...I thought you would have married, had children... I thought you were dead by now..."Her voice was full of sadness as her words dimmed almost into a whisper.

Caspian turned to look at her; she seemed so fragile as she looked down into the ocean. Her own eyes pools of sorrow.

"I'm still here." He said tenderly as he turned on his side to fully face her, she looked up at him and smiled softly. "And not married." He pointed out with a slight smirk.

Susan felt a lump rise in her throat as her heart fluttered. "The ladies at court must be very happy." She said flatly as she turned back to the sea, but Caspian kept his gaze on her.

"I was never interested with any of the ladies at court." He said sincerely, but she refused to look up at him.

"Princesses from other kingdoms..." She shifted uncomfortably at the thought of another woman catching his attentions.

He grinned slightly. _Was she jealous?_ "None." He said tenderly.

Susan finally met his gaze. "Oh. How disappointed they must be..." She said in an almost whisper as she felt herself getting lost in his enchanting eyes.

Caspian cleared his throat. "You must have had many suitors in your world."

Susan stiffened and it did not go by unnoticed by him. "A few... though none were able to steal my affections." She said in a bored tone.

Caspian couldn't stop the corners of his mouth tugging into a smile. "You must have broken many hearts indeed."

Susan looked back out at sea. "Many men have claimed to love me, but once I let them down, they all quickly moved onto the next pretty thing that caught their eye."

"Not all of them..." Caspian whispered ardently.

Susan quickly met his gaze as her heartbeat accelerated. She could feel him already breaking her barriers down; she looked away knowing if she gazed into his eyes for too long, she would just melt into them. Caspian could see her retreating into herself and he reached his hand out to hers on the railing, but she quickly brought it down to her side as she sat down on a large wooden box. She knew she would have to keep as much distance between them as possible; she couldn't stop her feelings when she was around him. Caspian searched her eyes with a small furrowed brow. They weren't sparkling as they used to, they held no emotion as she withdrew into herself.

"It's very impressive, everything that you have done for Narnia. Peace throughout...in just three years." Her tone held much admiration, but she seemed to be rather formal with him.

He leaned back onto a beam and crossed his arms as they faced each other. He didn't like the space between them, but Susan clearly wanted it, he respected her enough to grant her wishes, keeping her as comfortable as possible in his presence.

"Nothing you and your siblings wouldn't have been able to do."

She smiled at him gently. "We had each other when we ruled in the Golden Age. But you did it on your own...and now you're on a quest for you fathers friends and supporters. Not many Kings I have known would do such a thing. It is very noble and admirable of you." She was trying to be formal with him but she couldn't control the tenderness and sweet longing in her voice.

He felt rather bashful when she praised him. He was always far too modest. "I felt it was my duty to them." He said in a kingly tone as he looked out at sea.

Susan bit her bottom lip gently as she studied him. "Hmm. I think your father would be proud of you." She said smiling at him and he looked up and gave her a small smile as he nodded gratefully to her.

_..._

Caspian felt like he had been living a mere existence those past few years, but now she was back, he felt as though his heart came to life once more as it pounded against his chest as the sight of her. Susan was standing on a small wooden box leaning over the ships edge smiling at the mermaids waving to her.

Peter walked up the steps towards the railing near the wheel, where Caspian was standing. Peter was wearing a blue shirt underneath his dark purple vest with a black and silver leather belt, black pant and boots.

Edmund had finally put his sword down and snuck up behind Susan. He suddenly reached out and jerked her, pushing her towards the ocean and then quickly back again.

"Saved your life!" He said loudly down her ear as she let out a high pitched scream. They both burst out laughing.

"Edmund! You scared me to death!" She scolded playfully, smacking his arm gently as she sat down on a barrel.

"Well you shouldn't stand so close to the edge."

Caspian was grinning at the pair when Peter came up to him, watching them also. Edmund was busy making her laugh making her eyes sparkle for the first time that day.

"He can always get a smile out of her, no matter what mood she's in. That's something I've never been able to do." Peter said gently.

Caspian continued to watch her and she looked up at him. He gave her a charming smile and she bit her lip slightly as a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips as her eyes glistened as she looked down shyly.

Peter could clearly see him charming her, even from a distance. "I don't remember the last time I've seen her smile and really mean it, until now. Probably your coronation..."

Caspian's expression grew serious as he just stared straight. "She's been unhappy..." He stated. Peter looked at him sadly. "I can see it in her eyes."

"I don't want her to get hurt Caspian..." He said in a slightly threatening tone.

Caspian turned fully to face him. "You know I would never do anything to hurt her." He declared both intensely and passionately.

"I know, but the last time she had to say goodbye to you... I don't want to see her retrieve so far into herself again. It was rare I would even see a spark of who she really is." Peter said dully as they both looked at Susan.

Edmund left her side as she gave him a small smile. She turned her head and her expression grew thoughtful and sombre once more as she looked to the sea.

"I won't give up on her, Peter." Caspian said, with a determined look.

_..._

Caspian was looking through the spyglass at the island before them.

"It looks uninhabited. But if the lords followed the mist east, they would have stopped here." He said to Drinian, Peter and Edmund.

"Could be a trap." Edmund said.

"Or it could hold some answers. Caspian?" Peter asked him, waiting for his final order on the matter.

He found it difficult no longer being at the top of the chain of command, but Aslan had told him that his time as High King had passed; it was now Caspian's time to rule Narnia. And he was right. Caspian had done a remarkable job, though Peter was much too proud a king to admit it. He had gracefully taken a step to the side and allowed Caspian to pick up the duty and responsibility.

Caspian pushed the end of the spyglass down. "We'll spend the night on shore. Scour the island in the morning." He said assertively as he handed it to Drinian.

"Aye, Your Majesty."

...

Susan walked out of the cabin with her bow and arrows strapped to her back, and horn at her side, ready to row ashore. Caspian was helping Mr. Rhince get Gael down into the boat. He looked up and swallowed hard as his heart raced. Some of the men of the crew had already hurried over to her, looking at her with admiration as they respectfully tried to assist her into walking towards and into the boat and carrying her things.

"Here your majesty, allow me."

"I can carry that for you if you wish."

"Allow me."

Susan felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment from the attention the crew was giving her as she stood still on deck as they fussed around her.

Lucy was passing a fawn some blankets as she turned and saw the men all fussing over Susan. She had been watching the way Caspian had been looking at her with such awe and longing. She felt jealous and rather hurt that none would treat her that way. If only she was the beautiful one...

"I'm fine, gentleman. Thank you." Susan said gently, but they didn't hear her over their persistence.

Caspian felt rather jealous and protective, but he did not blame the men for admiring her beauty. Just as long as they watched where they put their hands.

Drinian made his way through them and put his hand on the top of Susan's back, escorting her through them.

"All right gentlemen, I'm sure Queen Susan doesn't need your assistance in putting one foot in front of the other."

She smiled shyly and gratefully up at him. The men seemed rather put out and a little humiliated as he led her over to Caspian.

"Thank you, Drinian." She said rather embarrassed.

"Your majesty." He replied with a slight bow.

Caspian offered his hand to her as he helped her into the boat. Lucy made her way over with a thoughtful look on her face.

"I see why you said none could compare with her, Sire. It seems you have some competition." Drinian said with a slight smirk as he motioned towards some of the men that were taken with Susan.

Lucy felt another stab of jealousy and she took Caspian's hand he offered her and climbed into the boat, feeling rather put out.

_..._

Susan couldn't sleep; she was standing in front of the rippling water with her arms folded around her, lost in her thoughts. She wasn't sure how much longer she could handle both her head and her heart tearing her apart. Being in such close proximity with Caspian every day, and not being able to hide from him due to the fact they were mainly on a ship was hurting her all the more.

Large foot prints made their way through the camp.

"Seems they brought a pig." A voice whispered near a snoring Eustace.

"This one, it's female." Another whispered near Lucy.

"So's this one." Another footprint formed next to Gael.

Susan could feel herself getting cold. She sighed and began to tiptoe her way back to her bedroll beside Lucy.

"This one reads."

Lucy's book flipped open and Susan stopped dead in her tracks as she saw it move on its own.

"Look!" Another whispered.

Susan was about to scream, but she felt a hand clamp around her mouth as she was picked up. She struggled against it, her screams muffled.

"Take them both." The chief ordered.

Lucy was lifted into the air and she woke instantly, unable to scream or struggle. She saw a glimpse of Susan in the same position as they were both carried away through large bushes entering a garden that was rather like a maze. They threw them onto the ground where they landed with a grunt.

"Lucy!" Susan tried running towards her but she was hit in the head, rendering her unconscious.

"Susan!" Lucy scrambled back looking at her sister helplessly.

She stood and unsheathed her dagger pointing it in all directions as she tried making her way towards Susan. One disarmed her, knocking it into the ground, she ran towards it but they send her back to the floor, away from the dagger and Susan. Lucy edged her way towards a bush.

"There is no escape." A deep voice said gruffly. No doubt it was the chief of these invisible creatures.

"Well put."

"Scary."

"Yeah."

"What are you?"Lucy asked fearfully.

"We are terrifying invisible beasts."

"If you could see us, you would be really intimidated." The chief said brusquely.

"You forgot to mention that we are very large."

"Well what do you want?" Lucy asked.

"You." The chief answered."You'll do what we ask."

"She will."

"Very clear."

"Well put."

"Yeah."

Lucy gathered her courage and rose to her feet confidently. "Or what?" She asked rebelliously.

"Or death" The chief threatened.

"Death?" Numerous creatures asked and then they began chanting it, taunting her.

"Well I wouldn't be much use to you dead now would I?"She said confidently as she tried to keep her wits about her.

"I hadn't thought of that." The chief grumbled.

"No, you hadn't"

"Fair point."

"All right, then we'll just kill her." Another threatened.

Lucy glanced over to Susan, as the creature moved her head to face Lucy. There was a small cut on the corner of her forehead that trickled a small amount of blood. Lucy closed her eyes tight and sighed.

"Ohh"

"Good Idea."

"What do you want with me?" She asked ready to bend to their will.

"You will enter the house of The Oppressor." The chief said gruffly as he shoved Lucy forward.

She looked around her. "What house?" She asked in a resigned tone.

"This one." The chief answered. Two double doors opened and a light shined on Lucy."Upstairs, you'll find The Book of Incantations. Recite the spell that makes the unseen seen."

She looked at it completely dumfounded as she peered behind the door, only to see more landscape. It must have been enchanted.

"Well put, Chief. Well put."

"Yeah"

"Well, go on. We haven't got all day."

"Remember what will happen to the girl." The chief threatened.

"You've been warned."

"Yeah." They all agreed dumbly.

"Why don't you do it yourselves?" Lucy asked turning back to where ever they were standing.

"We can't read." The chief replied.

"Can't write either, as a matter of fact."

"Or add."

"Why didn't you just say so?" Lucy asked as she turned back to the doors.

"Beware The Oppressor." The chief warned.

"He's very oppressive."

"What makes the unseen seen, got it?" The chief reminded her as she mustered up her courage and walked through the doors. They closed behind her, appearing only to be part of the landscape.

...

Caspian awoke before the others and saw a large footprint in the sand, rather close to him. He quickly scrambled to his feet and observed around him. The sand was completely full of them. He turned to where Susan's bed roll was and found it empty...so was Lucy's. Fear struck into his heart as he wondered what beasts had taken them.

"Ed. Ed wake up." He said shaking him awake. "Peter." He said loudly across to him and Peter responded instantly, sitting up, looking around him as Edmund rolled over glaring sleepily at Caspian. "Wake up. Look. The girls are gone."

Edmund and Peter rose immediately from the ground all three of them observing the foot prints.

"Susan! Lucy!" Edmund shouted.

"Girls!" Peter shouted.

"Everybody up!" Caspian shouted, though half of them were awoken by Edmund and Peter's shouts.

"Get up! Get up, I said!" Drinian shouted quietly.

Everyone scrambled for their things, Peter and Edmund began putting their leather body armour on. Caspian had already swiftly put on his and he hastily grabbed his sword.

"This way!" Caspian ordered, following the footprints.

They all chased after him, some of them still dressing as they ran. All of them leaving a snoring Eustace behind.

...

Lucy made her way along a dimly lit corridor, she could see through some double doors and into a library where a large, ancient book was placed on a stand in the centre of the room. Her heart was beating fearfully in her chest as she slowly approached it, remembering the warnings about The Oppressor.

The book had letters scrambled across it and she tried to pry open the latch but it wouldn't budge. She saw cherubs holding horns that were engraved into the stand and one of them blew into its horn releasing small amount of dust. Lucy looked at it rather intrigued and she blew on the cover. The letters readjusted themselves to write "The Book of Incantations." She smiled and opened it flicking past 'A Spell that Cureth Toothache,' 'A Remembering Spell,' 'A Forgetting Spell' and stopping at 'A Spell for Snow."

"With these words  
Your tongue must sew  
For all around there to be snow." She chanted.

One snowflake fell onto the page and she looked above her as snow fell down around her. She beamed up at it and looked around her to see the floor covered in it. _I love magic._ She thought.

She blew on the pages of the book, that were now coved in snow and they suddenly uncontrollably flicked through the book. She looked at it in surprise and slammed her palm down stopping it. The green mist instantly filtered out around her as she looked around hearing voiced whispering indistinctly. She turned back to the book.

"An infallible spell, to make you see, the beauty you always wanted to be." Lucy read.

She looked over to the page next to it where a woman was painted into the page. She faded away and transformed into a mirror. Lucy peered closer and saw Susan looking back at her.

"Susan? What's going—"She noticed that Susan mimicked her every word. "-on?"

She lifted up her hand and caressed her cheek. It wasn't Susan at all, it was her. "I'm beautiful." Lucy whispered in awe.

Her face grew more serious and she moved towards a full length mirror in a wall. She looked bitterly at her own reflection and rushed over to the book to see her reflection as Susan disappear before her eyes. "No wait!" Lucy said desperately.

This was what she wished for daily and she only had a mere taste of it.

"Make me she, whom I'd agree..." Lucy chanted quickly. She tore the page from the book, a lions raw echoed through the room as the pages of the book quickly turned.

"Lucy!" Aslan shouted. "Lucy." He sounded so disappointed with her.

She turned around the room rather shamefully. "Aslan?"

When there was no reply she discreetly folded the spell and hid it in her vest. The green mist grew as it moved across the floor, voices whispering through it as it faded into the floor. She walked back over to the book.

"A spell to make the unseen seen." She read.

...

Caspian led them all into the garden all of them with their weapons drawn as they looked around cautiously. He saw a pale hand and wrist, sticking out from behind a circular bush and ran over to find Susan lying there.

"Susan!" He dropped his sword and gathered her in his arms as Peter and Edmund ran over.

"Is she alright?" Peter asked.

"Susan..." Caspian shifted her head slightly and frowned at the small cut on her forehead as he wiped away a small trickle of her blood. "Susan...wake up." He shook her shoulder, ever so gently to wake her.

She stirred and let out a small groan. "Ouch."

The three of them sighed in relief and smiled as she opened her eyes looking into Caspian's deep brown ones, filled with tenderness and concern. "Caspian?" She asked, rather confused with what was going on.

"Hey." He said huskily as he smiled at her dashingly.

She felt her heart skip a beat as she lay in his arms. "Hey." She replied softy as he caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"Are you alright? Can you stand?" He asked gently.

She sat up holding her head as Caspian supported her. "Why am I always the one that gets hit over the head?" She asked irritably.

"Clearly someone thinks you contain too much logic." Edmund replied wittily.

Caspian and Peter grinned as Susan glared at him. She looked around as Caspian helped her to her feet. She leaned into him as his hands held her tight supporting her. "Where's Lucy?" She asked worriedly.

Their amused expressions dropped immediately.

"You don't know?" Peter asked.

"Well, I was a little busy being unconscious Peter." Susan retorted as Caspian and Edmund looked around them worriedly.

...

"Like the 'p' in psychology  
The 'h' in psychiatry  
Invisible ink  
And the truth in theology..." Lucy chanted.

...

"Look, Lucy's dagger" Edmund exclaimed, picking it up.

They moved closer to Edmund and spears suddenly shot through the air and landed near them all in the ground. The men all stood defensively as they held out their weapons. Susan was pushed into the middle of them all for protection as she was weaponless.

"Stop right there or perish." The chief threatened.

Caspian was hit in the face and pushed to the floor as the other men were disarmed, some being knocked to the ground as Peter and Edmund were hit in the face.

...

"...The spell is complete  
Now all is visible." Lucy finished the spell.

A step ladder rolled into the bookcase as Lucy watched in fear. Movement could faintly be seen as it moved towards a table and threw down a book as an old man was revealed. He turned around and looked up in shock at Lucy who was staring at him with wide eyes.

_..._

Susan rushed over to help Caspian up. "What sort of creatures are you?" He asked, moving in front of her protectively.

"Big ones, with the head of a tiger and the body of a..."

"Different tiger." Another finished for the chief, rather stupidly.

"You don't want to mess with us." The chief warned.

"Or what?" Edmund said defiantly.

The creatures began to morph into sight. They were creatures the size of dwarfs only with one leg and one very large foot. Not scary looking in the least as pairs of them scattered around them, one being held up by the other trying to appear taller and more intimidating.

"Or ill claw you to death."

"And I'll ram my tusks right through you."

"And ill gnash you with my teeth"

"And ill bite you with my fangs. Grrr!"

Susan and Caspian smiled incredulously at each other as they relaxed.

"You mean squash us with your fat bellies?" Edmund asked wittily.

"Yes!" The chief yelled still into the deception.

"Fat bellies?" Another asked rather offended.

"Tickle us with your toes?" Caspian asked rather amused by the size of their feet for such small creatures.

Susan chuckled as the chief fell from the grip of the one holding him up. And they all stepped back grinning.

Peter made his way forward and pointed his sword at his throat. "What have you done with my sister you little pipsqueak?"

Edmund and Drinian pointed their swords at him too as Susan and Caspian glared at him.

"Now calm down." The chief said nervously.

"Where is she?" Susan asked firmly.

"You better tell them." One creature said.

"Go on, Chief, tell them." Another piped up.

"In the mansion." The chief said.

"What mansion?" Edmund asked impatiently.

The mansion then began morphing into site as they all turned to it in astonishment.

"Oh, that mansion!" Edmund exclaimed.

Eustace appeared through some bushes brushing him off. "I'm really getting tired of you all leaving me behind—" He looked up and saw everyone surrounded by weird creatures, holding each other up as a mansion materialised behind them.

"It's the pig!" One of the creatures shouted.

"The pig has come back!" Another shouted.

"This place just gets weirder and weirder." Eustace said completely unnerved.

"Weird?"

"Him calling us weird?" The creatures exclaimed.

Lucy and the old man walked out of the mansion.

"The Oppressor!" The creatures all yelled and jumped around hiding behind everyone else.

Susan, Caspian, Peter and Edmund turned to them.

"Lucy!" Susan smiled and hugged her in relief. Lucy smiled at them and took a step back from Susan, giving her a slightly odd look. Susan noticed it but decided not to ask.

The old man bowed with his hand over his heart. "Your Majesties."

"Susan, Caspian, Peter and Edmund." Lucy said, gesturing towards each of them. "This is Coriakin. It's his island."

Susan gave a small curtsy as the other three bowed to him.

"That what he thinks." The chief said nervously as he hid behind Edmund. "You have wronged us, magician."

Coriakin made his way forward as they jumped backwards away from him. "I have not wronged you. I made you invisible for your own protection."

"Protection?" The chief exclaimed disbelievingly.

"That's oppressive!"

"Oppressor!"

"I have not oppressed you." Coriakin said calmly.

"But you could've, if you'd wanted to." The chief shouted.

Coriakin threw something over them making them flee. "Be gone."

"It's a spell" One of them yelled as they jumped away.

"What was that?" Lucy asked.

"Lint. But don't tell them." He replied smirking at her.

"What were those things?" Eustace asked.

"Dufflepuds." Coriakin said calmly and everyone just raised their eyebrows and smiled, easily accepting their natural existence.

Eustace rolled his eyes at them. "Right, of course. Silly me!" He said irritably.

...

Coriakin was leading them through the halls of his mansion.

"What did you mean when you said you made them invisible for their own good?" Lucy asked him.

"It seemed the easiest way to protect them from the evil."

"You mean the mist?" Susan asked.

He turned to her abruptly, causing her to suddenly halt and slightly sway back, wide eyed. "I mean what lies behind the mist."

Caspian and Susan exchanged a guarded glance as they followed everyone as they filtered into the room. Coriakin grabbed a scroll as everyone looked at the moving ceiling of star constellations. He magically rolled it out and it spread itself across the floor. Susan moved to the far end opposite Caspian. Edmund and Peter were standing on one side as Lucy and Eustace remained opposite them. Drinian moved behind Caspian, silently observing.

On the bottom edge of the map was a centaur blowing his horn, further across was the battle against the White Witch as the armies collided. The Narnian army was being led by Peter. He looked at it wistfully, remembering that day so very clearly in his head. In the centre was a 3D map of the sea.

"That's quite beautiful." Eustace said admirably. They all exchanged amused glances and looked at him. "I mean for a make-believe map of a make-believe world." He added obnoxiously.

"There is the source of your troubles." Coriakin said, pointing to the map as it moved across revealing an extremely evil looking island. "Dark Island." Eustace rolled his eyes. _Of course how fitting_."A place where evil lurks." He moved towards Edmund who shifted uncomfortably. "It can take any form. It can make your darkest dreams come true."Edmund felt anxious as Coriakin's eyes bore into his knowingly. "It seeks to corrupt all goodness. To steal the light from this world" He continued, now turning to Peter, giving him the same look. Peter and Edmund exchanged unnerved glances.

"How do we stop it?" Susan asked determinedly.

"You must break its spell. That sword you carry—"He said pointing to Edmund's sword. "There are six others.

"Have you seen them?" Edmund asked.

"Yes."

"The six lords, they passed through here?" Caspian asked.

"Indeed."

"Where were they headed?" Caspian asked him.

"Where I sent them." The map moved once more, revealing another island with a blue star hovering above it. "To break the spell you must follow the Blue Star, to Ramandu's Island. There, the seven swords must be laid at Aslan's table. Only then can their true magical power be released. But beware... you are all about to be tested."

"Tested?" Lucy echoed. Coriakin moved closer to her.

"Until you lay down the seventh sword, evil has the upper hand. It will do everything in its power to tempt you."

Caspian felt discouraged, he looked over to Susan who was looking at the map with an unreadable expression on her face.

Coriakin leaned over to Lucy. "Be strong. Don't fall to temptation." Coriakin turned to face Susan who was now standing with her head held high, ready for some unnerving cryptic message to her. "Don't let the light within you fade, as you are consumed with fear. Remember who you really are as you feel yourself falling into shadow." She lowered her eyes guiltily as they all looked at her. He moved over to Caspian who looked into his cryptic eyes. "To defeat the darkness out there, you must first defeat the darkness inside yourself." Caspian and the rest of them exchanged unnerved and determined looks as they braced themselves for what was to come next.

Although nothing could have prepared them for what came next...


	9. Chapter 9

**The Real Voyage of the Dawn Treader **

**I own Nothing... Please Review! I love Reviews! :D**

**Bold italics are used when describing their dreams. Not everyone's fears and temptations are revealed but they soon will be. **

**Susan's dream is totally Anastasia animated film, inspired!**

Eustace was sitting, curled up in the dark, next to the crew's quarter's windows. A large wave hit the ship, causing Eustace to rise out of his seat and thud back down again. He looked outside at the raging sea fearfully and turned back to writing in his dairy.

"_For reasons beyond my comprehension, we've taken the advice of a senile old coot, who doesn't possess a razor and dawdles around in a dressing gown. So we're back in this tub and lost in a tempest. Brilliant! Fourteen days of being tossed like a pancake and not the slightest sign of land. The only consolation is everyone is finally as miserable as I am. Except for that show-off talking rat. He's one of those annoying glass-is-always-half-full types."_

He ranted, stress writing, pressing on so hard with his pencil against the page that it snapped. He looked at it and let out a little moping sound.

"_Terrific!"_ He thought, utterly irritated as he slammed his dairy shut.

...

Peter felt completely discouraged by the heavy storm they had sailed into for the past two weeks. The roaring thunder and the flashes of lightening would take him back to the bombing that he and Susan had fled from. They had all just changed shifts on helping stabilize the _Dawn Treader_, of course the girls weren't allowed on main deck without an escort, instead they had insisted on helping collect buckets of salt water that had leaked into the ship. He looked up from the floor, as he leaned against a wall in the study, and looked over to Susan who was sat on the window seats.

She was extremely pale and her body never reached a relax state. She glanced over to him and through her eyes he saw how completely unnerved she was as fear filled her eyes. They both knew that with each thunder and lightning they would relive the fearful events of that day. He gave her a small, supportive smile and she smiled weakly back at him. She sighed softly as she turned back to looking out of the window. Peter looked over to Caspian who was also sat on the window seat, a small space between them. He was looking out at sea but also kept stealing concerned glances at Susan.

An extremely loud thunder immediately followed by a flash of lighting caused Susan to jump a little and Peter to stand more stiffly. Susan sighed and put her head on her hand wearily as the other hand gripped the back of the seats. She suddenly felt a soft, warm, yet calloused hand place on hers. She looked up into Caspian's concerned eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently.

"No one likes storms." She said trying to cover it up slightly.

"Yes but—"

"They remind us of the bombs." Peter said bluntly, not seeing why she felt she had to put on a brave face.

Caspian nodded in understanding and he glanced back to Susan who was looking out of the window once again. Well there was no point trying to hide her discomfort now.

"I can see it so clearly. I can hear their screams..." She said so quietly they almost missed it.

Caspian looked at her and felt his heart break. He caressed the back of her hand with his thumb trying to comfort her. She looked at their hands. Such a simple gesture he gave her, yet it filled her with such comfort and warmth. All she really wanted was for him to hold her, to make her fears melt away. She looked up into his eyes and could tell that he wanted to do that too.

Edmund straightened and looked up from the map on the desk as Peter crouched in front of her. Susan reluctantly turned to him.

"We're not there anymore Su." He said gently. _For now._ She thought.

"Yeah. Take comfort that if we do die, it will be because we drowned to death, but we weren't bombed." Edmund said, grinning at her as he moved over to the side of the room holding onto a beam above him.

Peter and Caspian exchanged a quick look. Was that supposed to make her feel better? They turned to Susan who was looking at Edmund with an unreadable expression on her face as he continued to smirk at her. Shockingly to them her face broke out into a grin as she shook her head at him. She supposed it amused her because it really wasn't that amusing in the first place, she and Edmund always did have a wicked sense of humour. There was a knock at the door and Peter stood up unsteadily and held onto a beam above his head as they all turned to the door.

"Come in." Caspian said.

Drinian entered and hung his soaking wet cloak on a hook.

"What's the update Drinian?" Caspian asked in a kingly tone.

Drinian picked up a circular wooden piece on the desk and placed it on the map. "So, we're stuck here, at half-rations, with food and water for two more weeks, maximum. This is your last chance to turn back, Your Majesties."

Caspian and Susan exchanged a thoughtful look.

"There's no guarantee we'll spot the Blue Star anytime soon. Not in this storm."

Caspian leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees as he glanced out the window thoughtfully. Things were looking rather doubtful.

"Needle in a haystack trying to find this Ramandu place. We could sail right past it and off the edge of the world."

This was also very true...but Caspian knew things were so much bigger than them just being on any mere quest. They had to stop the mist from spreading further, stop it from reaching Narnia. They had to save the lost souls that it had taken.

"Or get eaten by a sea serpent." Edmund joked.

Caspian glared at him irritably, now just really wasn't the time.

Drinian clearly didn't appreciate the joke. "I'm just saying the men are getting nervous. These are strange sea were sailing the likes of which I've never seen before." Drinian lectured them.

Susan and Peter looked at each other and then to Caspian, who was looking at the floor in deep thought.

"Then perhaps, Captain, you would like to be the one to explain to Mr. Rhince that we are abandoning the search for his family." Caspian said in a firm manner as he stood and leaned over the desk at Drinian, with a powerful kingly presence about him as he stared him down.

The corner of Susan's lips tugged into a proud smile as her heart fluttered at his strong presence.

Drinian looked shamefully as he glanced at them all. He clearly hadn't thought that deep into the matter. He shook his head slightly. "I'll get back to it." He said to Caspian as he grabbed his cloak. "Just a word of warning. The sea can play nasty tricks on a crews mind. Very nasty." He added as he put on his cloak. He turned to Susan and took on a more gentlemanly presence. "Would you like me to escort you back to your cabin, Your Majesty?"

She smiled slightly and stood up. "Thank you Drinian." He passed her another cloak and headed out of the door.

"Night Su." Peter said as he sat down.

"Night Peter."

"Try and get at least some sleep." Edmund said, knowing she wasn't sleeping at all well since she got back to Narnia.

She threw her cloak on. "I will." She said heading to the door.

"Goodnight. Susan." Caspian said with extreme tenderness as he looked after her.

Susan turned over her shoulder and looked into his eyes, unable to hide the longing behind hers."Goodnight." She said in a gentle, sweet voice, which sounded simply beautiful to his ears. They smiled gently at each other before Susan put her hood up and left him looking after her with his heart drumming in his chest.

Peter and Edmund smirked at each other, but behind their smiles was the dreaded worry of what would happen when they had to leave Narnia again.

...

Lucy couldn't sleep; she hadn't had the time to read the spell to make her beautiful until now, someone was always with her. She slowly sat up on her side and looked over her shoulder. Susan had finally fallen asleep, for once. Even in her sleep she looked like a radiant beauty. Gael was snuggled into Susan's shoulder as they were both rocked by the ship into a deep slumber.

Lucy quietly unfolded the spell she had hid under her pillow before getting in bed.

"Transform my reflection  
Cast into perfection  
Lashes, lips and completion  
Make me she  
Whom I'd agree  
Holds more beauty over me." Lucy chanted the spell quietly as the green mist circled the bed lantern above her head. Lucy looked over herself but she couldn't tell if it had worked.

_**She looked up and realised the ship was still, light beamed through the windows and a large mirror was placed in the cabin. She slowly got up and walked towards it. She saw her long night shirt transform into a beautiful baby blue dress with cream daffodils printed on it. Her body transformed into a perfect, slender figure, which the dress clung to in all the perfectly placed curves. Her skin became paler, as her hair got darker as it grew to waist length in gentle curls; her fringe was clipped to the side in a fashionable wave. She moved closer to the mirror and saw her face transform into Susan's. She was now completely Susan. So radiant. She had never seen Susan in this make-up before; she was still beautiful but rather unlike Susan. She caressed her flawless, defined cheekbone and raised her eyebrows in shock. She could hear a band playing from the other side of the mirror and she pushed it open, walking out into an outside garden party, in what she guessed was America.**_

_**A steward smiled at her admirably.**_ "_**Ladies and Gentlemen. Miss Pevensie." He announced.**_

_**Everyone applauded her as she walked out with a beautiful smile on her face. The young men were all clearly attracted to her, completely enthralled by her beauty.**_

"_**She's quite a looker."**_

"_**Swell."**_

_**Lucy loved the feeling of flattery as they admired her. She turned to see her brother join her. "Edmund!" She exclaimed softly as she linked her arm in his. Even her voice was a soft and beautiful as Susan's.**_

_**Edmund beamed at her at he walked proudly besides her. "You look beautiful, sister." He flattered her sweetly as if it was no surprise how lovely she looked. **_

_**Lucy smiled and blushed.**_

"_**As always." She knew that voice. She turned over her shoulder to see her eldest brother beaming at her proudly.**_

"_**Peter!" She linked his arm as they were approached by a photographer.**_

"_**Excuse me, miss, can I get a photo?" He asked her in a gentlemanly fashion.**_

_**They all smiled and posed for him. "Mother's going to love this. All her children in one picture." **_

_**Lucy looked at him confused.**_

"_**Smile." The photographer said setting up the slide in his camera.**_

"_**Hang on. Where am I? I mean where's Lucy?" She asked.**_

_**Edmund turned to her baffled. "Lucy? Who's Lucy?"**_

_**Lucy looked over to Peter, her face filled with horror and confusion as he just smiled for the camera, not even recognising her name. The photographer took the photo with a click of the button.**_

_**Lucy tried to move out of Edmund's and Peter's arms, but Peter wrapped his arm strongly around her waist. "Susan, what's wrong?" He asked smiling, not even looking at her.**_

"_**Come on now, miss. Nice big smile." The photographer said, wiping the camera with his handkerchief.**_

"_**Edmund, I'm not sure about all this. I think I want to go back." Lucy said fearfully.**_

"_**Go back where?" He asked turning back to the camera with a big smile.**_

_**Lucy looked from him to Peter, who was just smiling down at her.**_ "_**To Narnia." She said disbelievingly.**_

"_**Narnia?" Peter exclaimed smiling at the funny word.**_

"_**What on earth is Narnia?" Edmund asked her completely baffled.**_

_**No this was all wrong, she didn't want this! **_

"_**What's going on? Stop this!" She shouted at them as the photographer's flash lit her face. She hid her face in her hands shaking slightly.**_

_**Lucy looked up from her hands, shaking slightly as she saw her own reflection staring wide eyed back at her. She gasped in relief; she was back on the Dawn Treader. **_

_**Aslan walked beside her.**_ "_**Lucy." His voice was filled with disappointment.**_

"_**Aslan?" She whispered through her broken voice. She looked behind her but he wasn't there so she turned back to the mirror where he remained next to her.**_

"_**What have you done child?"**_

"_**I don't know. That was awful." She said in a broken voice as tears made their way to her eyes.**_

"_**But you chose it Lucy." He said gently.**_

"_**I didn't mean to choose all of that. I just wanted to be beautiful like Susan. That's all." She whispered softly, feeling completely ashamed of herself. **_

_**Aslan looked at her with gentle understanding.**_ "_**You wished yourself away, I with it much more. Your brother's and sister wouldn't know Narnia without you, Lucy. You discovered it first, remember?" He said wisely.**_

_**Lucy looked down guiltily as tears threatened to spill over. She hated the thought of ever disappointing him.**_ "_**I'm so sorry." She whispered as her voice quivered with the emotion.**_

"_**You doubt your value. Don't run from who you are." Aslan said in understanding.**_

Thunder crashed waking Lucy as she bolted upright. "Aslan!" She shouted.

Gael stirred beside her as she looked at the spell. She scrunched it into a ball viciously and climbed out of bed throwing it into the fire. The flames formed Aslan's head as he roared, her temptation was defeated. The green mist seeped into the floor.

"Lucy?" Lucy turned to see Gael sitting up sleepily.

"Gael. Did I wake you?" Lucy whispered softly.

Gael shook her head as Lucy glanced over to Susan still thankfully sleeping. It surprised her how light she really felt. Not all her jealousy had gone but it slowly transformed into admiration. That nightmare certainly knocked some sense into her.

"I had a nightmare." Gael whispered to her.

"Do you want me to take you to your Daddy?" Lucy asked her as she held her hand out to her and Gael nodded.

She wanted to see if her brothers were awake anyway, she didn't want to wake Susan now she was finally getting some sleep. Gael grabbed her hand and shuffled out of bed, letting Lucy lead her to the crew's quarters.

The mist filtered into the crew's quarters, surrounding the men as they slept. Gael shook her father awake and he looked up at her and Lucy rather bewildered.

"Gael?"

"I had a nightmare." She whispered to him.

"Come here." He said opening his arms out to her as she climbed into his hammock and hugged him. Lucy smiled at them and headed towards her brothers and Caspian.

Edmund lay awake in bed as the green mist filled the room. Caspian tossed and turned in restless sleep.

"Father! Father..."

Peter was making strange grunting and fearful noises in his hammock and Edmund rolled his eyes and looked over at the two of them. The green mist formed the White Witch, in between his and Caspian's hammocks.

"Edmund! Edmund! Come with me. Join me." He looked over at it horrified. He knew that voice anywhere. There was a flash of lightening and he momentarily saw her face staring down at him. He sat up and quickly unsheathed his sword, pointing it at her.

"Edmund."

He quickly turned to see Lucy standing at the bottom of his hammock. He squeezed his eyes shut and looked back to where the White Witch had been. But there was no one there. He closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief."Oh, Lucy." He whispered.

The thunder crashed, waking Caspian up as his gasped sitting up. Peter made some weird snorting sound which woke him up. He looked over at them all to see them awake.

"I couldn't sleep." Lucy said sheepishly.

"Let me guess bad dreams?" Edmund asked them all. The fear in their eyes confirmed it. "So either we're all going mad, or something is playing with our minds." He said in a low voice, lying back into his hammock feeling completely unnerved.

Lucy walked over to Peter's hammock and climbed into it, top and tailing with him.

"Where's Susan?" Caspian asked her.

"Gael and I left her sleeping." Lucy said softly as she got comfortable.

"I'll go check everything is alright with Reepicheep." Caspian said tiredly as he swung his legs over his hammock and started putting his boots on. He was also going to check on Susan and make sure she was sleeping soundly. But they didn't need to know that.

...

The green mist floated across the floor and around Susan's open book spread across the floor at the side of the bed. It slowly moved up and above her as incoherent voices started whispering as it circled around her head as she slept. The mist slowly transformed into butterflies as they fluttered around her head.

_**Susan felt soft spongy grass lay beneath her, she sat up and looked down at herself, her hair was curly as it reached her waist. She wore a beautiful, off shoulder, dark red dress with floaty sleeves and gold trim with a gold belt and no shoes. **_Susan sat up in bed looking at her nightshirt that went just below her knees. _**She wiggled her toes taking in the feeling of the Narnian grass beneath her. **_She wiggled her toes between the sheets_. __**She slowly stood feeling the warm sensation of home and of relief. Her heart felt light and happy. She felt no troubles at all.**_

She moved out of bed and walked through the first set of glass double doors of Caspian's cabin the green mist leading her towards the main deck**. **_**Green butterflies led her as she slowly walked through the Narnian plants in the forest, feeling the texture of them running through her fingers, sun rays beaming through the forest canopy, gently caressing her skin. **_She ran her hands on either side of the wood leading along to the set of doors that led out to the main deck. She pushed them open and looked around. _**She could hear laughter around her and she saw Dryads running through the trees with Lucy. **_

"_**Susan, come on!" Lucy called to her with pure merriment in her voice.**_

_**Susan smiled and followed her, she felt something hit her head and she looked up seeing the autumn leaves fall around her. She laughed softly as she slowly turned once with her hands out trying to catch them.**__ Susan walked out on deck, the rain quickly soaking her to the bone._

_Reepicheep turned and saw her move in a slow circle as she held her hands out catching raindrops as she laughed softly. He quickly ran over to her._

"_Your Majesty, you shouldn't be out here. It's not safe...Queen Susan." When he realised that she was entirely unresponsive, he bolted towards the door to the pantry, connected to the crew's quarters to get help. _

_**The butterflies led her onwards. She walked along a mossy fallen tree and lost her footing, falling back into the trunk of another tree. **_A wave hit the ship and she fell backwards, hitting her back hard against a wooden beam. She looked up near the wheel and smiled.

_**She saw Peter and Edmund standing at the top of some rocks and they both jumped off laughing. Susan heard a waterfall and loud splashes being made as the air was filled with laughter. The lake was surrounded by magical and talking beasts as otters and water nymphs flipped out of the water. The dryads songs accompanying the fauns flutes.**_

"_**Come on Su!" Edmund called. "Jump in!"**_

Susan wobbled up on side of the steps, nearest to the study. She stumbled as she struggled to keep balance with the rocking ship. _**Susan smiled and made her way up the rocks, wobbling slightly as she climbed them. She stayed next to Lucy, who smiled at her and jumped in the water splashing her brothers. **_Susan reached the side of the ship and looked down into the raging sea.

"_**The water's great!" Peter yelled. Lucy splashed him starting a water fight between her siblings. Susan laughed at them, her eyes sparkling with tenderness.**_

"_**Susan" She turned to see Caspian standing next to her looking down at her with a passionate and playful gaze. He held his hand out to her and she took it without hesitation looking at him lovingly. **_Susan reached her hand out and placed it on a rope ladder, supporting her as she stepped up onto the edge.

Reepicheep bumped into Caspian who was already making his way on deck with his cloak already on.

"What is it Reepicheep?"

"Sire, come quickly" Reepicheep quickly said panting, his voice full of panic and fear.

Caspian looked at him with fear and confusion as he followed him on deck. He looked around, straining to see through the rain and darkness. His heart fell and gripped in pure fear as he saw Susan step up onto the edge.

"Susan!" He yelled, though he wasn't heard due to the storm. His body automatically threw him forward as he ran towards her as fast as one could in a storm.

_**They both looked over to the lake and she turned to him squeezing his hand. "Don't let me go." She said gently as the butterflies circled their intertwined hands.**_

"_**Never."**_

_**She lifted her foot ready to jump with him**__; _she suddenly felt two strong arms around her pulling her away from Caspian and into complete darkness.

She fought the pull as she screamed and struggled against it. Caspian had her in a tight lock as he pulled her down from the edge.

"No!" She screamed as she fought against him, but he would not let her go. She felt her heart ripping out of her chest once more. "Caspian!"

"Susan!" He shook her firmly yet gently by the shoulders. She quickly came too, snapping out of her dream and looked at him bewildered and afraid. "Susan, it's me."

"Caspian..." Her voice broke and quivered as the green mist seeped into the floor.

The ship was hit by a large wave and she fell into him. He picked her up bridal style and carried her down the steps, through the first set of his cabin doors before setting her down to face him, his strong arms still around her waist supporting her.

"What were you doing?" He yelled at her, frantic fear filled his voice."Were you trying to get yourself killed?"

Susan glared at him and pushed his hands off her waist. "Of course i wasn't!" She shouted back at him.

She turned on her heels and unsteadily entered the cabin with Caspian following her. "Do you have any idea what would have happened to you if I hadn't have been there?!"

Susan turned back around to face him; she couldn't see why he was yelling at her so. His eyes were filled with complete and utter terror as his body shook slightly.

"I was dreaming! I don't even know how I got outside!" She shouted back with tears forming in her eyes as her body shook from both the cold and her trepidation.

Caspian's brow furrowed in confusion, he sighed and took off his wet cloak. He finally realised that Susan was shivering uncontrollably, soaked to the bone in her almost see-through night shirt as it clung to her body. He blushed and looked away. Susan looked down at herself and realised why he did. She rushed over to the bed with shaky hands and wrapped her blanket around her as her cheeks turned a pretty pink. Caspian felt a fire writhe beneath his skin as he yearned to hold her in his arms and feel each curve of her slender, delicate body. He swallowed hard and pushed his thoughts to the side as he looked at her once more.

Susan was looking at the floor with tears in her eyes, her hands wrapping the blanket tightly around her. She had felt so happy so free and then it was gone...just like that. Her fears were now back and her heart felt raw with the pained emotions, even if it was just a dream, it's what her heart yearned for, what she secretly wished for. It had felt so real.

Caspian felt guilty for shouting at her. He took two big strides towards her and held her tight against his chest. She rested her head on his shoulder, sniffling slightly as a silent tear slowly trickled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry. You just scared me to death." He said gently in a low voice. He let out a shaky relieved sigh. "I thought I was going to lose you."

Silent tears flowed freely from her eyes. She looked up at him through her tearful puppy dog eyes, Caspian felt his heart break as he wiped away her tears with his thumbs as he held her face in his hands. "Did you really think I would kill myself?" She asked with a broken voice as her brow furrowed.

"No. No, I would never think that. It's just when I saw you standing on the edge...Promise me, you'll never scare me like that again." He said passionately as he looked deep into her eyes. She nodded to him as she sniffled. He kissed her forehead and pulled back stroking her wet hair. "I can't lose you again." He confessed his voice broke slightly; the pain of their last separation was clearly visible in his eyes.

Susan closed her eyes stopping the fresh floods of tears from leaking out from his last words. _I can't lose you either. _She thought. She held the blanket together in one hand as she rested her other palm against his chest above his heart. The feel of his hard muscles under her palm caused a lump to rise in her throat as she felt a strong fire spread through her body, but she ignored the thrilling sensation. He felt heat rush through him under her gentle touch.

"We both know my siblings and I will leave with Eustace, one day." She said with no emotion in her voice.

Caspian felt his heart break and he lifted her face so she would look at him again.

"We don't know what lies before us. Our destinies can change with each path that we choose to take Susan." Caspian said ardently.

She felt her heart seize in her chest as his eyes flickered to her lips.

The cabin doors flew open and they both jumped apart as Peter, Edmund and Lucy barged in all talking to her at once.

"Susan!"

"Are you alright?"

"Reepicheep told us what happened."

"I'm fine." She said gently, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Lucy quickly joined her by her side and hugged her tightly. As Caspian leaned against the post of the bed he noticed Susan flinch in pain from Lucy's hug but she still allowed it.

"Well good. What were you thinking?" Peter scolded.

Susan sighed and put her head in her hands. She was so tired, she had trouble sleeping in her world, and she thought it would have gone away being back in Narnia again, but it had gotten worse. All her fears and unanswered questions kept her awake at night. She really didn't need lecturing right now.

"It wasn't her fault Peter. She was dreaming." Caspian quickly came to her defence.

"The mist." Edmund said. "Told you, its messing with our minds."

"What kind of nightmare would make you want to freely jump off the side of the ship?" Peter exclaimed.

"Peter, go easy on her." Lucy said rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Susan shifted uncomfortably from the pain in her back as she looked up at her older brother.

"It wasn't a nightmare..." Susan whispered.

"What?"

"I was happy. I don't remember the last time I felt that happy and safe and free. It wasn't a nightmare." She said gently looking down to the floor.

They all looked at her astonished.

"This thing's more evil than we thought." Edmund said in a low voice.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Real Voyage of the Dawn Treader**

**Thank you all for your lovely supportive reviews! :D  
Please Review! I Love Reviews!  
**

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Edmund asked as he wavered near the door.

Susan let go of the blanket around her and stood up. "Yes, I'm fine. Go, get some sleep." Susan said gently.

"I'll go check on Gael." Lucy said as she followed her bother.

Peter gave Susan a half smile and lightly patted her on the back as the three of them left the cabin. Susan flinched and held her shoulder as Caspian lingered behind.

"Are you hurt?" He asked concerned.

"I must have hit my shoulder against something." She said in a low voice.

"May I see?" He asked in a gentlemanly manner.

The pain was aching too much to just ignore so she agreed. She turned her back to him bashfully, placing her hand on the top of a chair, holding her steady as she remained in only her, now-dry, nightshirt.

Caspian took a step towards her and moved it down her right shoulder, exposing more of her soft, tantalizing, porcelain skin that he longed to kiss and caress. He swallowed hard as he felt his fingertips tingling as he touched her skin. He saw three small brown freckles on her shoulder blade, making the shape of a small triangle. For some reason, it became something else that he loved about her as he traced his thumb over them.

Susan repressed a large shiver as she closed her eyes briefly at the feel of his warm, loving touch. Her heart was beating rapidly as butterflies flew in her stomach.

Caspian shifted her nightdress slightly, revealing a large bruise beginning to form.

"What is it?" She asked softly.

"Your back is bruised." Caspian said, almost painfully.

"Oh." She felt Caspian's fingers lightly run along her bruise in a feather light touch. She turned and looked at him over her right shoulder. Their faces were only inches apart. "Thank you. For saving me." She said softly as her eyes slowly moved from his lips up into his ardent gaze.

He reached up and caressed her left cheek softly. "My pleasure." He replied in a low husky whisper.

Feeling a wave of boldness he slowly leaned in to kiss her. Her heart was beating wildly and she momentarily gave into it as she also leaned in. Susan's clouded mind screamed in her head, reminding her of her depth of fear. Their lips almost brushed against each other, when Susan suddenly pulled away from him with a small gasp escaping her lips, as she looked at the floor. Caspian straightened both hurt and confused.

"We can't." She whispered.

He studied her eyes that were filled with conflict; he saw her struggle to make sense of anything. "Why? Why can't we?" He asked in a voice mixed with longing, passion, frustration and torment.

She turned and looked up into his eyes that were filled with anguish and determination as her own filled with tears. She opened her mouth to reply, but Lucy walked in.

"Gael's fast asleep. Best to leave her there. "She said.

Caspian continued to look at Susan as she just stared into his shoulder, trying to pull herself together as she remained standing with her back to Lucy.

"We should all try and get some sleep." Susan said dully.

Caspian glanced over to Lucy who smiled at him and he nodded, his eyes filled with torment.

"If you need anything—"

"We know where to find you" Lucy said smiling at him.

"Goodnight."He said a little disengaged as he left them both standing there.

A lone tear rolled down Susan's cheek as she heard the door shut. She quickly wiped it away and forced her face into a small smile as she turned back to Lucy who was already tucked up in bed. Susan could see how she remained sat upright looking down at her hands.

"Lu? What's wrong?"She asked gently.

Lucy looked up shamefully into her eyes, her own on the brink of tears. Susan quickly sat on the bed in front of her.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered in a broken voice.

Susan stroked her hair. "What for?"

"I stole a spell off Coriakin. To make me beautiful. To make me look like you." Lucy replied in a quiet voice as she struggled to keep eye contact with her sister.

"Ohh, Lucy..." Susan's voice was filled with sadness.

How could she not have seen how upset her sister was? She had often caught her looking at her on the voyage with a strange look in her eyes. She knew how hard going through puberty was, especially for a girl, and poor Lucy had to go through it twice!

"I just wanted people to look at me the way they do you. I didn't want to be the ugly one." Lucy sobbed.

"Oh, Lucy, you are not ugly! Far from it. Your 15 years old and you have no idea how lovely you are for your age. Every teenage girl goes through the stage where they feel self-conscious about how they look and who they are. It's just part of growing up. And you've gone through it twice!"

"You were never self-conscious about the way you looked." Lucy pointed out.

"I was at first, but mum and Mrs. Beaver were a great comfort. They knew exactly what to say. I just wish you had told me sooner." Susan said softly.

"I was ashamed that I felt so jealous of you."

"We all struggle with who we are. Some struggle with who they are on the outside, others on the inside..." Susan said wisely.

She had gone through the minor self-conscious stage about how she looked when she first reached her teens but that faded away. She wasn't a vain person but she knew she was rather pretty; she just never cared about shoving it in people's faces. Susan's struggle had always been with who she was on the inside. Something that so many people overlooked because of the way she looked on the outside.

"I know that you blossom into a beautiful young woman, whom every one adores, for who you also are on the inside. I was the one who had to look at you all the time in the golden age, believe me I know." She added smiling at her.

"But I don't feel beautiful. Everyone always tells you how you are even more radiant than the sun." Lucy whispered as a tear fell down her cheek, as she sat picking at the thread of the blanket.

"But not all flattery makes you feel that way Lu. It's nice when it comes from people who know me for who I am. But I never liked suitors because they treated me nothing more than a pretty thing. It doesn't make you feel wanted, or beautiful, or special. It makes you feel as though you are hollow." Susan explained gently.

"I never thought of it that way..." Lucy said sniffing a little. "The way Caspian looks at you..."

"Caspian is... different. In both worlds, he's the only one to ever make me feel every bit as beautiful, and as precious as others may say." Susan said smiling slightly with an undertone of sadness in her voice.

"It explains why you blush when you catch him staring at you."Lucy said smiling as she began to feel much better.

"One day, you'll meet someone who makes you feel the same way, but don't go chasing after beauty, Lu. All beauty fades in time; we will only be left with who we really are on the inside. And your heart is a beacon of light, full of hope and faith. Don't ever change who you really are." Susan said smiling gently at her.

Lucy returned her smile, her eyes sparkling once more as she moved over to hug Susan. She really was the best big sister ever.

...

The next day the seas were calm, the storm had passed. The crew were clearing the deck; the green mist was filtering out of the mops and cloths that they used. Drinian watched them intently as he heard them whispering to each other and looking up to Drinian with distain in their eyes.

"How much longer?"

"Where are we?"

Drinian felt his insides churn. He knew this would happen, he warned them. Caspian, Edmund and Peter walked out of the study.

"What is it Drinian?" Caspian asked. He sounded weary and withdrawn.

"The storm has blown us off course."

Edmund mulled over the situation rather quickly. "So keep heading east."

"And when we run out of rations?" Caspian said to him gently.

"It's just not that simple Ed." Peter said moving forward to look at the crew.

Edmund glared at them both. They were patronising him! Like his opinion didn't even matter. Like he was a child, not a king!

"I don't like the looks we're getting. Something's got into the men." Drinian said in a low voice.

"What's going on?" One crew member asked with his hands on his hips.

Caspian stepped forward, observing the looks in their eyes. This was not good.

"Where are we?"

"They got us lost."

"Look, just order them." Edmund said to Caspian, confused to see him hesitating. A king should never hesitate to show his authority, he could see Caspian clearly still doubted himself.

"It'll just provoke them." Caspian said gently. Though he was only half right in the matter.

Susan walked out of the pantry door onto the main deck behind the crew, after just speaking with Eustace; she stood still, quietly observing them. She did not have a good feeling about this.

"Your majesties, what some of ours have been wanting to ask for some time now is how are we going to get home?" One man said stepping forward. "We'd like to know what hopes we have of seeing Narnia again."

Caspian turned to Edmund who felt like his blood was boiling. _Why doesn't he just order them?_ Not even Peter was taking control, which was rather a surprise, he allowed Caspian to be at the top of the chain of command. He should be the one giving orders, it seemed like he was the only king on this ship who had a back bone.

Caspian didn't even know himself, he feared, he doubted, yet he knew he had to remain strong and not show weakness in front of them. The pressure of being king were currently weighing heavy on Caspian's shoulders as everyone looked to him for answers he just did not have. He quickly glanced to Peter who discretely nodded to him. He pushed aside his negative feelings and took on an assertive and calm presence as he walked down the steps.

"Gentlemen, I understand how you feel. But our mission is to continue east." He said assertively. Drinian walked past him and stood in front of the men on the main deck.

"No."

"How much longer?"

"We wanna go home. Turn us back."

"What's the matter with you all? This is just your fear talking." Mr. Rhince shouted at the men.

"We demand you turn us back."

"Are you threatening Mutiny?" Drinian asked. His presence was threatening and powerful as the men shuffled uncomfortably.

"Gentlemen." A gentle, soft voice was heard from behind the men.

They turned as some of them parted, making way for Susan to walk forward. Caspian and the men couldn't help but feel enchanted by her as she walked through them. Strands of her hair were falling from her messy bun, blowing in the wind as her beauty and authority radiated from her like the sun as she slowly glided through with pure grace and dignity of a queen. She stopped in front of the one that demanded, yet she spoke to all of them as she held some rope in her hands.

"Have your fears blinded you so, that you refuse to follow the orders of your King?" She was neither angry nor threatening, her eyes held only disappointment and sorrow.

The men looked down shamefully.

"We do not know where we are, we may never see home again." One mumbled

"Do you not fear Your Majesty?"

"Everyday..." She said softly, looking into his eyes. "But I will continue to fight, for Narnia and for Aslan and for your King... "Her voice was assertive but gentle as she slowly held out the rope to the main crew member that spoke out to them."Won't you fight your fears with me?" The men looked at her completely entranced as her presence calmed them, gave them the courage. The man took the rope from her and nodded a little reluctantly. She gave them all a small gentle smile as she stood tall, being every inch the queen she was.

"Land Ho!" A man shouted from the crow's nest.

Everyone turned to see the land on the horizon.

"Well? Land ho!" Drinian shouted, motioning for the men to get back to work. They looked at Susan who nodded calmly to them and they got back to work.

Drinian moved over to Caspian, Edmund and Peter who had made their way to the main deck. "And not a moment too soon." He said making his way over to the wheel whilst Edmund left for the study to cool his temper down.

Caspian glanced to Susan and she gave him a small supportive smile before she went into the cabin.

"She calmed the men so easily." Caspian said admirably as he remained looking after her in complete awe.

"Yeah. Susan's always been rather perceptive and understanding. Kind of annoying really, when you'd rather keep something to yourself. She'll just read people like they are books." Peter said with a slight smile, but he saw the weight on Caspian's shoulders.

He knew all too well the heavy burden of being at the top of the chain of command, and he shared his burden with his siblings the entire time. Caspian however had been baring it all on his own for quite some time now. Something Peter didn't think he would be able to have done as well, if it was him on his own in his first reigning years as king.

"You're doing a good job." Peter said, putting his hand on Caspian's shoulder. "Don't give into your doubt; the mist is testing us all."

Caspian felt a small amount of the weight lift from his shoulders as Peter gave him the confidence to stand tall once more as Susan's words echoed through his head.

...

Susan sat next to Lucy at the end of the boat, opposite Caspian. She couldn't help but watch how his muscles worked beneath his clothes as he helped row the boat. A lump rose in her throat as she admired the handsome king. He looked up at her and saw her staring at him and she quickly looked away. She clearly had feelings for him, why was she tormenting him so? He flashed back to how they were so close to kissing, yet she pulled away even though she clearly desired it. It made his heart feel heavy, adding to the pressure he felt being a good king. But she also made him want to be a better man, a better king. He needed her to help him feel strong. He needed her to return the deep love her bore for her, so he would have the strength to continue.

"I doubt the lords stopped here, my liege. There's no sign of anything living." Reepicheep shouted across to Caspian from the other boat.

"Right. Well, once we get ashore, take your men and search for food and water. The five of us will look for clues." Caspian shouted across to him.

"Hang on, you mean the six of us." Eustace said. Caspian, Peter, Edmund and one of the crew members stopped rowing as they all turned to him with incredulous looks on their faces. "Come on; please don't send me back to the rat." He begged. The four went back to rowing as Susan and Lucy smiled at each other.

"I heard that." Reepicheep said loudly.

"Big ears." Eustace muttered rolling his eyes as he turned away from him.

"I heard that too." Reepicheep said.

They all chuckled in the boat as Eustace felt once more pushed aside in this rotten place.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Real Voyage of the Dawn Treader**

**Thank you all for your lovely supportive reviews! :D **

**I did rather struggle with what Peter's fear or temptation could be, and he has a lot of anger and frustration inside of him, I decided to dig deeper through to the source of it... so I hope what I've come up with is passable. **

**...**

"Look, we're not the first ones on this island." Peter said, being the first to see a rope tied to a rock leading down into a cave.

"The lords?" Edmund asked.

"Could be." Caspian said looking down into the cave. He picked up a rock and dropped it down, seeing how far they had to go. "What do you think could be down there?"

"Let's find out." Edmund said.

He climbed down the rope and observed the many tunnels in the cave. Caspian then took off his coat leaving it on the side and climbed down next, waiting at the bottom for Lucy and Susan.

Once Lucy was down she looked around. "I've got a bad feeling about this place." She muttered.

"Alright Su you next." Peter said, looking down into the cave. She took off her bow and quiver, putting them on top of Caspian's coat. Peter looked at it thoughtfully.

Susan climbed down easily and was quickly followed by Peter.

"Which way?" She asked, seeing the many directions they could go in.

"Maybe we should split up." Peter said moving towards one direction.

"I'll go with you." Susan said rather quickly as she followed him. He glanced at Caspian who was looking after her.

"Be careful." Lucy said.

"We'll meet back here." Caspian said and Peter nodded to him.

...

Edmund walked along the side of a deep pond, a gold statue of a man caught his eye as he moved closer.

"What's that?" Caspian asked as he moved closer with Lucy.

"I don't know." He replied. "Looks like some sort of gold statue."

He looked around him and walked over to a wall where dead branches hung. He ripped one off and stuck it into the water trying to move the statue. It suddenly felt heavy in his hands and he lifted it out of the water as it slowly turned into solid gold, making its way up to his hands. He couldn't hold onto it any longer and he dropped it into the water. The three of them looked around. This place was enchanted with dark magic. They could feel it.

"He must have fallen in." Caspian said looking at the statue of the man.

"Poor man." Lucy said, feeling heartbroken at the sight.

Edmund looked at the crest of the shield next to him in the water. "You mean poor lord."

"The crest of Lord Restimar." Caspian observed.

"And his sword." Edmund exclaimed, pointing to it in the water.

"We need it." Caspian said.

Edmund drew his sword as Caspian held his arm bracing the two of them as he leaned over the water. The green mist floated underneath it.

"Be careful." Lucy cautioned them. Edmund hooked his sword into the hilt of the other and lifted it carefully from the water. "You sword hasn't turned to gold." Lucy exclaimed.

"Both the swords are magical." Caspian explained. Edmund moved it away from the water. "Here" Caspian said, taking hold of it.

"He mustn't have known what hit him." Lucy said sadly as she looked at the lord.

"Maybe. Or maybe he was onto something." Edmund said putting his sword down.

Caspian held the sword in his hand down as he looked over to him confused. "What are you talking about?"

Edmund picked up a shell and bent down dipping the tip of it into the water and quickly putting it onto the ground as it turned to gold. He picked it up and observed it desirably and greedily.

"What are you staring at?" Lucy asked, seeing the odd look in her brother's eyes, making her feel nervous.

"Whoever has access to this pool, could be the most powerful person in the world." He said in a low menacing voice. Lucy and Caspian looked at each other in caution. "Lucy we'd be so rich. No one could tell us what to do, or who to live with." Lucy stepped back; no longer recognising the person knelt in front of her.

"You can't take anything out of Narnia, Edmund." Caspian said gently.

"Says who?" Edmund asked looking at the shell.

Caspian's eyes seemed to become black as he looked at him threateningly. "I do." His voice was deadly and dark.

Lucy took a step back from him. What was the matter with them? Edmund looked up at him with fury in his eyes as he picked up his sword and moved towards Caspian.

"I'm not your subject." Edmund reminded him in a threatening tone as he moved towards him.

"You've been waiting for this haven't you? To challenge me. You doubt my leader ship." Caspian accused him in a low and dangerous tone.

"You doubt yourself." Edmund spat as he moved forward into Caspian's face.

"You are a child!" Caspian shouted, looking down at him threateningly.

"And you're a spineless sap!" Edmund shouted back.

They could feel their blood boiling with anger, beneath their skin. Jealousy and lust for power driving them against each other.

Lucy rushed forward and grabbed Edmund's arm. "Edmund!"

He pushed her back not taking his eyes off Caspian. "I'm tired of playing second fiddle. First it was Peter and now it's you! You know I'm braver than both of you." Caspian smirked at him smugly. "I deserve a kingdom of my own. I deserve to rule!" Edmund shouted.

"If you think you're so brave, prove it." Caspian challenged him as he pushed him back.

Edmund let out a furious roar and they clashed swords several times. Lucy ran in between them putting an immediate stop to it.

"No! Stop it! Both of you!" She yelled at them. "Look at yourselves. Can't you see what's happening? This place has tempted you. It's bewitching you. This is exactly what Coriakin was talking about." Her voice was full of disappointment and sadness.

They both straightened as their clouded minds lifted from them. They couldn't believe they had just attacked each other. Edmund looked at the shell; he was ready to kill his best friend over gold and power.

"Let's go find Peter and Susan." Lucy said leading them away.

Caspian and Edmund looked at each other sheepishly as Edmund threw the shell back into the water as they followed her.

The green mist dissolved away going by completely unnoticed.

...

**Meanwhile...**

Susan was leading them through a rocky part of the cave, determined to get out of there as quickly as possible. The green mist flowed through the spaces between the rocks beneath their feet.

Peter watched her intently as he followed her. He could feel himself getting angry at her as he thought of how she was just wasting their time in Narnia by not letting it in. They were back. This is what they had wished for. So why was she fighting it so damn hard? He just didn't understand her, she was the most confusing of all females he had ever known, and it had taken him weeks on the _Dawn Treader_, to finally figure her out to some kind of level. Why did she have to be so complicated?

"You haven't used your bow the entire time we have been back." Peter stated in a rather strong and judging tone.

"Well between being on a ship, being kidnapped by Dufflepud's and being tossed about in a storm, I haven't exactly had much time." She said, wondering where the conversation was going.

"Hmm. I don't think you want to use it." Peter said firmly.

"Don't be silly Peter. I love my bow." Susan said flippantly as she continued walking.

Peter came to a halt. "Exactly." He stated.

"What are you getting at oh, observant one?" She asked irritably, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she stopped and turned to him.

"You say you don't remember who you are, but you won't even use your bow. Your bow has always been a part of your arm, just like my sword has with me. Being in our world is like having your arms chopped off, they feel incomplete. But it's like you don't want to remember how it feels to be who you really are." Susan just folded her arms and looked away as she huffed irritably. "You refuse to let Narnia back into your heart." Peter said his voice rising with each sentence.

"I'm not refusing anything!" She snapped. It was a blatant lie but he was irritating her.

"Oh please! You run away from Caspian at every turn!"

"You leave him out of this Peter!" Susan said in a dangerously low voice as she pointed at him.

"Why? I thought you missed him!" Peter kept on pushing her as he took a step forward.

"You know nothing I do will make you happy! If I push him away, I'm being unfair. If I let him in, I'm only going to hurt myself more when we leave. So which one would you rather have me do Peter? Because either one you would be warning me against it and advising me to do otherwise!" Susan ranted.

"It's not my fault you fell in love with him!" He yelled throwing his arms up in exasperation.

"Well it's not mine either!" She blurted out.

She had never admitted to her siblings that she was in love with Caspian. They all knew but she had never said anything to confirm it.

Peter looked at her shocked and his expression softened slightly."Why is it so impossible for you to just listen to your heart?" He asked frustrated yet in a gentle tone.

"Why do you care?" Susan yelled.

"Because you are not the sister I know and love! You're just a cold, empty shell of her!" He snapped.

The green mist grew thicker as it circled Peter's feet.

Susan recoiled as if she'd been slapped. She'd be lying if she said his words didn't hurt, they did hurt her deeply, but from all of his frustration and anger in America that he would take out on the punch bag, she had a feeling that his anger wasn't directed at her. Not really. The mist must have been excelling it.

"Why don't you just get to the point Peter?" She said in a dull tone.

"I thought I just did!" He yelled. His eyes were not his usual kind, brave, ocean-blue eyes but they were seething with anger, something completely off and dangerous about them.

"No. Why don't you just admit who and what you are really angry at?" Susan said firmly, trying to stand her ground.

"I'm currently feeling strong anger towards you!" He shouted, gesturing towards her.

"No you're not! Just admit what is really getting to you!" She needed to guide him into admitting what had been eating him up for so long. He was too proud and brave to admit it in his right mind.

"I'm angry at Aslan!" He admitted, feeling some of the weight lift from his chest. The green mist grew thicker around him as voices whispered. "He shattered our faith; he took everything we loved away from us! Twice! Why did he put us through so much pain if only to bring us back and not even bother to explain why? We both know he's only going to make us leave again. We aren't some puppets he can just use to save Narnia and then discard us to the side once we have! Narnia is our home!" His emotion was so raw in his eyes and voice. He was so hurt and he felt betrayed and used. He felt like he wasn't a good enough king. He had disappointed Aslan.

"A part of me feels that way too Peter, but we both know that Aslan loves us. Another part of me knows that he gave us a gift allowing us to even find Narnia. We both know that we can't co-exist in both worlds, so he's not to blame, although we may wish we could blame him! So who else are you angry at?"

"Myself!"Peter yelled, surprising himself at his answer. His anger faded and was replaced by guilt and sorrow. "I'm angry at myself." The green mist grew weaker as he fought through his rising anger. He felt such a weight lift from his chest, which had him feeling as if he was suffocating for such a long time.

"Why?" She asked gently, her eyes filled with confused sorrow.

"Because... I swore I would protect all of you." He confessed in a weak voice as he sat on a rock, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

"You have Peter." Susan said softly.

"No. No I haven't. I didn't protect _you_. I didn't see through your barriers that you put up. I didn't see how much pain you were in the first time we left. I didn't even see Edmund's and Lucy's, I was that wrapped up in myself. I felt so lost that I needed to prove myself. I lost faith in Aslan, and I kept pushing and pushing to prove I was still 'King Peter, the Magnificent.' But I'm not; I am so disappointed in myself knowing that through all my mistakes I've disappointed Aslan. If I had been half the brother I once was, I would have been there for you." Peter said, utterly ashamed of himself as he looked at the floor.

"Peter—"

"No Su. I didn't even see your feelings for Caspian." He looked up reluctantly into her sad eyes.

"We were in the middle of a war." She said soothingly as she crouched in front of him.

"I didn't protect your heart from being repeatedly broken, time and time again; from the moment suitors only treated you like a pretty trinket in the golden age..."

"You threw out almost all of them suitors...literally." Her voice held a hint of humour as her lips tugged into a smile as she tried to cheer him up.

"... To the time Rabadash tried to force himself on you and waged war for your hand."

"I had Edmund with me. You were busy fighting the giants." She continued making excuses for him.

"...To the time we left Narnia, to the time you finally found love only to be ripped from it. I didn't stop all of them in America from stripping you into a blank canvas only to train and mould you into someone you aren't. I watched you struggle every single day, and I did nothing." He said bitterly.

"There was nothing you could do!" She exclaimed.

"I could have done...something!" He yelled frustrated with himself.

Susan threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Peter, you can't protect my heart, you can't stop it from breaking." She whispered gently. "You are the most...magnificent, big brother I could have ever wished for. You protected us Peter. And I know if Mum knew everything we have been through, she would be so proud that you kept your promise to her."

As she hugged him soothingly, he felt rather light from admitting the thoughts that had been plaguing his mind for so long. The green mist slowly rippled away from them as Peter gained full control of his anger.

"I hate it when you do that." He said softly as they pulled back.

"Do what?"

"When you read me like a book." He said smiling slightly. His eyes lost their humour as he looked at her thoughtfully. "Su... I know you're afraid. I am too. But if you don't let it all back into your heart, I fear you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

"I can't." She whispered.

"On the _Dawn Treader_ I didn't see Susan Pevensie. I saw the Gentle Queen. You're so much more than you allow yourself to be. You just need to find the courage to be the person you once were." He said wisely.

"There you are." Lucy said. "We've found a sword, let's get out of here."

Susan and Peter looked over to Caspian and Edmund who looked rather ashamed of themselves.

"Is everything alright?" Peter asked.

"Everything's fine. Let's go." Edmund said.

Peter and Susan gave each other a small smiled as they followed them out of the cave.

...

Eustace trudged heavily over the lifeless, rocky hill.

"Oh, yes, follow the imaginary Blue Star to the island of Ramandoodoo. Lay the seven steak knives at the table of a talking lion." He ranted, kicking the stones on the ground. "Ninnies!"

Something shiny caught his eye and he turned to see mountains of...something shiny. The sun was reflecting off it and hitting him in the eyes. It was rather impossible for him to see.

"What is that?" He asked to himself. He took a step closer and the rock gave way causing Eustace to tumble down the small cliff. He fell hard with a grunt and he looked around to see he was surrounded by mountains of treasure.

"I must be dead." He said rather in awe. His greed overpowered him as he gleefully ran over picking up the treasure and putting it into a large golden goblet.

A shiny cuff bracelet caught his eye. It had a dragon or some kind of lizard engraved into it. He put down his gathered treasure and made his way over to it.

"Ah!" He stumbled back startled by the skeleton that wore the bracelet. He quickly gathered himself.

"You're definitely dead." He stated.

He pushed it over and tugged the bracelet off him, putting it around his own arm.

"Won't be needing that then, will you?" He asked it.

He quickly began collecting more treasure stuffing it into his pockets and gathering it into his arms. He stopped only for a moment as he heard voices whispering around him. He saw nothing so he turned back to the treasure.

"Finally... a favourable turn of events." He said gleefully as the green mist wove through the treasure.

...

Susan and Lucy walked slightly ahead of the others, as Lucy quietly filled Susan in on what had happened. She briefly turned to Caspian who was walking with his head down, slightly ahead of Edmund and Peter. She didn't really have much of an opinion on the matter. They were all human and prone to such temptations. Just thank Aslan, Lucy was there to snap them both back into reality.

"What food did you find?" Caspian asked the men as they reached the boats.

Mr. Rhince crouched near woven baskets that weren't even half full. "It's volcanic, Your Majesty. Not much grows."

Caspian felt his stomach churn. This was not going to be good. The men were already beginning to rebel against his orders.

Susan looked around."Where's Eustace?"

"I believe he's out not helping us load the boats." Reepicheep said irritably.

Caspian rolled his eyes. "Eustace!" Susan shouted.

"Eustace!" Lucy echoed her shout. But there was no sign of him. "Peter, I've got a bad feeling." She said turning to her eldest brother.

"I'll go look for him." Peter said going in one direction.

"I'll go this way." Edmund said completely irritated.

"I'll come with you." Caspian said, handing Susan the sword.

Edmund looked at him awkwardly; he was clearly trying to mend the damage on their friendship they had both caused so he nodded to him.

"Be careful." Susan said to them all. Her gaze lingered on Caspian, who turned and gave her a small reassuring smiled as they set off.

"Don't worry your majesties. They'll find him." Reepicheep reassured them.

"I'll wait here in case he shows up." Susan said addressing the crew. "You all head back to the ship."

"Yes, Your Majesty" Reepicheep said.

"I'll go with them. Check up on Gael." Lucy said quietly to her. Susan nodded and helped them load the boat.

...

"Eustace!" Caspian shouted.

"Eustace!" Edmund echoed his shout as they walked along the path Eustace had originally been on. They stopped where Eustace had fallen, both looking at the treasure.

"Treasure." Edmund said.

"Trouble." Caspian replied in a warning tone.

They made their way down and Edmund ran over to Eustace's burnt red shoe and picked it up.

"Eustace." He said, his voice filled with pain and shock. He looked over to see the bundle of his burnt clothes and he ran towards it and knelt down picking up his slightly singed dairy. "No! Oh, cousin." He voice was mournful and filled with shame.

Caspian crouched beside him. "I'm sorry." Caspian said sombrely in an almost whisper as he looked at the burnt clothes, unable to register he was actually gone.

"He was just a boy. I never should have left him." Edmund said guiltily. He shouldn't have been so hard on him. He was new to Narnia; he should have been there for him. "What could have happened to him?" He asked in a slightly shaky voice.

Caspian looked over his shoulder. "In this place. Anything." He noticed a skeleton behind him and he rose walking over to him. "And he wasn't the first. It's Lord Octesian. We need to find his..." He turned to see Edmund unsheathe the sword as he tried to hold back his mournful tears. "...sword."

...

Lucy was standing with Gael on the second deck with Drinian near the wheel. A loud roar was heard in the distance and everyone moved back fearfully.

"What was that?" Lucy asked Drinian as the roaring continued.

"Is it the volcano?" Gael asked innocently, her voice filled with fear.

"Oh, no. That's no volcano." Drinian replied nervously. "All hands on deck there! Archers, arm yourselves!" He ordered.

The crew scurried around the deck arming themselves at the ready. A dragon flew towards the _Dawn Treader_, roaring and breathing fire.

"Take your positions and wait for my command." Drinian yelled.

Lucy gripped onto Gael tightly as the men took aim. The dragon landed on the mast wobbling it with its heavy weight.

"What's it doing?" Lucy shrieked fearfully.

"Fire!" Drinian yelled. The men fired at it causing the dragon to stumble against the mast. "He'll break the mast." He yelled.

Reepicheep unsheathed his sword. "Right!" He put it into his mouth as he climbed up the mast and swung on a rope stabbing in its hands. The dragon fell and glided away through the air breathing fire as it roared heading back to the island leaving behind a very proud and triumphant Reepicheep.

...

Susan turned to see Peter returning without Eustace.

"Don't worry they'll find him." Peter said gently.

He looked past her shoulder and frowned, Susan turned following his gaze to see Caspian and Edmund returning without Eustace. Caspian couldn't bear the thought of telling Susan, Eustace was gone. He looked up at her and furrowed his brow in confusion at her wide fearful eyes. He heard loud flapping behind him and he turned to see a dragon reaching out for him.

"Caspian!"

He heard Susan scream his name in terror, and he was suddenly tackled to the floor by a strong force. He looked up in shock to see Susan lying on top of him, protectively. They locked eyes, both of them filled with fear as their faces were only inches apart. They quickly turned their heads to see the dragon head for Edmund.

"Edmund!" Peter yelled.

"Ed!" Caspian shouted as he and Susan scrambled to their feet.

The dragon lifted him into the air and flew away with him.

"No!" Susan screamed.

Edmund struggled against its grip as he flew him over the volcano. Written into it was _"I am Eustace."_

Edmund looked up at him disbelievingly. "You've got to be joking!"

...

The five royals, Gael, Mr. Rhince, Drinian, Reepicheep and Tavros were all looking at Eustace as he tried to gnaw and scrape the bracelet of his arm.

"He must have been tempted by the treasure." Edmund said.

"Anyone knows that a dragons treasure is enchanted..." Caspian said and he caught himself remembering who he was speaking about. "Well, anyone from here." He added a little sheepishly.

Eustace grumbled at him. Lucy smirked at Caspian as Susan walked towards Eustace. She held her hands out for the bracelet but Eustace growled at her and snatched his arm away.

"Eustace Clarence Scrubb, do not growl at me." She scolded him, her siblings smirked as the rest of them raised their eyebrows, both surprised and amused. "Now give me your arm." She said gently. He hesitated and put it out in front of her as he fidgeted. She slowly and gently took the bracelet off; he roared and gave her the most irritated look. "Well if you would have stop fidgeting it wouldn't hurt." She lectured gently as she threw the bracelet to the side. "Let me see." She rubbed his arm gently.

"Is there any way to change him back?" Peter asked.

Caspian looked over to the Narnian's and they shook their heads. "Not that I know of." He said reluctantly.

Eustace looked into Susan's eyes, his own were full of fear and worry. Susan stroked his snout trying to calm him.

"Aunt Alberta will not be pleased." Edmund said.

"Sorry about the hand, old boy. I can be a little overzealous at times." Reepicheep apologised sheepishly as he stepped towards him.

"The boats are ready Sire." Tavros shouted to Caspian.

Susan quickly looked to Caspian. "We can't leave him alone." She said gently as he locked eyes with her.

"Well we can't bring him on board your majesty." Drinian said.

Caspian looked into Susan's puppy dog eyes. He couldn't refuse her anything. "Drinian, you and the others take one board back. The rest of us will stay here till morning...and work out what to do." Caspian ordered, handing Drinian one of the seven swords. Susan smiled at him gratefully.

"But you've no provisions, and no means of staying warm, Your Majesty." Mr Rhince pointed out.

Eustace gathered his train of thoughts and breathed fire onto a small log, setting it ablaze and startling them all.

Reepicheep chuckled "You were saying?" They all smiled at him.

"Well I guess you're not useless after all." Susan said gently as she scratched behind his ear which he seemed to like as a dog would have. She giggled at him. "No you're not."

"The Gentle Queen indeed." Reepicheep said in a low voice to Caspian as they both watched her. Caspian smiled down at him. "The one who returned to you after all." He whispered only so Caspian could hear him. He smiled giving Caspian a knowing look and Caspian felt his heart skip a beat. Reepicheep had been right all along. Aslan wouldn't just reunite them only to tear them apart again. That would be too cruel a fate for anyone to endure.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Real Voyage of the Dawn Treader**

**Thank you all for your lovely supportive reviews! :D  
Please Review! I Love Reviews!**

**...**

Edmund was lay on the floor next to Caspian as he sat with him in looking at the stars.

"I've never seen these constellations before" Edmund said sleepily.

Susan looked over to them as she sat close by with Peter.

"Me neither. We're a long way from home." Caspian said wistfully. "When I was a boy I used to imagine sailing to the end of the world...finding my father there."

Edmund looked at him thoughtfully. "Maybe you will." He said gently.

Caspian glanced at him, then up to Susan. Their eyes locked as he saw her already looking at him with gentle, tender eyes filled with, what he dared to hope was...love. A gentle smile graced her lips as she felt herself getting lost in his eyes. Everything about him was just so wonderful. She couldn't breathe as she yearned for him to just take her in his arms and never let her go. She broke their gaze knowing she couldn't allow herself to melt into his eyes.

Caspian however was tired of her pulling away. Being in such close proximity with her every day was torturing him. She was so close to him yet she would always pull away. He couldn't just talk to her about it because someone was always with them. The past two weeks during the storm had been the hardest, they had spent so much time together with her siblings, yet he couldn't show her his feelings towards her completely because they were sat in the room with them. They had _almost_ kissed...but that just wasn't good enough. He was so close to just grabbing her and kissing her for all of his worth. The risk of Peter breaking his nose would be worth it.

He rose to his feet and silently walked over and sat next to her. Susan struggled to control her heart from beating out of her chest.

"You saved my life today." He said tenderly. "Thank you."

She smiled at him mischievously. "Technically, it didn't need saving, it was only Eustace."

"You didn't know that."

"No I didn't." She said in an almost whisper.

"So you still shielded me from getting hurt." Caspian said with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Well I figured I owed you one." Her voice was filled with humour.

He smirked slightly. "Is that the only reason?" He asked softly.

Susan found it hard to swallow. Something about his eyes forced her to answer honestly. "No."

He smiled at her charmingly and she smiled looking down biting on her bottom lip. Whenever she did this it would always make Caspian want to kiss her all the more.

Susan looked up to the stars as Caspian watched her. "The sky was always my favourite part of Narnia. I've never seen anything more beautiful." She said dreamily.

"I have." He said completely captivated by her beauty as the moonlight lit up her face making her skin appear aglow.

She looked back down to him and realised he meant her. Her heart skipped a beat as she blushed and hid her flattered smile. Caspian made her feel so precious, like the most beautiful treasure ever to be found. He smiled tenderly at her blushing at his remark as she looked back into the sky.

"In the Golden Age, Orieus would teach me and Ed of the constellations. Peter and Lucy loved them but more to look at rather than learn about. He would take us through the forest and teach us the ancient ways..." Susan said wistfully, Caspian sat observing the sadness that crept into her eyes.

"You must miss them." He said gently.

"Every day." She said in an almost whisper. "They must have felt so abandoned..."

"But you didn't abandon them. You never meant to leave, surely they knew that." He said passionately yet tenderly.

"But if I was given a choice to go back in time. I would willingly walk through that wardrobe again."

"I don't understand. I thought you hated your world." Caspian said confused.

Susan finally looked down and into his eyes, she could not hide the tenderness and love within them.

"But if we had never left, we would have never come back 1300 years later. We would never have met you..." She said gently in an almost whisper.

Caspian felt his heart melt. She would go through all the pain, just so she would meet him. As he looked into her eyes he saw her slowly withdraw, embarrassed that she let it slip from her mouth.

"I think I'll try getting some sleep. Sweet Dreams, Caspian." She said softly as she locked eyes with him briefly.

Before she had the chance to get up he lifted her hand and kissed it, his lips lingering their as he never lost eye contact with her. He could see her chest heaving heavily as her eyes flickered to his lips as if she was struggling to breathe as if she was fighting herself.

"And you, My Queen." He whispered huskily. She felt shivers up her spine at the sound of his voice. She always loved the way he said 'My Queen.' Oh, how she wished she was really his. She smiled slightly at him and let go of his hand as she walked over to her bed roll.

...

Gael was lay next to Lucy, looking at a painting of her mother on her wooden necklace.

"I miss my mummy." She whispered.

Lucy turned at looked to her, feeling her heart crack. She remembered how she felt when they first ever came to Narnia, she missed her mother terribly. But for the Pevensie's, that slowly faded into a small ache as they ruled for 15 years. Mr and Mrs. Beaver had sort of taken on the role as did Peter and Susan. Once they returned to their world they were so happy to see their parents again, but they were grown up now, though they didn't look it. They weren't as dependant on them; they were ready to live their own lives as all children grow up to do. Though they would always love their parents dearly.

"Don't worry you'll see her again." She said gently.

"But how do you know?"

"You just have to have faith in these things. Aslan will help us."

"But Aslan couldn't stop her from being taken." Gael whispered sadly.

"We'll find her. I promise." Lucy said smiling to her.

She rolled onto her side feeling worried and doubtful. Just because she loved and had faith in Aslan, doesn't mean she couldn't doubt. She was human after all. Many people didn't realise the strength it took to remain faithful all the time. But as Reepicheep had said 'We have nothing if not belief.' She lay awake with her thoughts as the others drifted off to sleep.

...

Susan still had trouble sleeping every night, she felt so exhausted and still she couldn't sleep; she turned from the stars and lay on her side facing Caspian, who was sleeping rather close to her. She lay there taking in the sight of his body, the way the firelight flickered across his exposed tanned neck, how his wavy locks fell down from his face. She had thought him asleep too since he had his head to the other side, leaning on his bent arm above his head. He stirred and moved his head to face her and he caught her looking at him. Susan looked down slightly, feeling embarrassed at being caught in the act but she heard him shift his position a little so he could look at her. Her eyes met his and they lay there staring into each other's eyes.

"Couldn't sleep?" He whispered gently and she shook her head. He shifted flat onto his back with one arm lay across his chest and the other on the floor by his side as he lay his head to the side looking at her, the firelight across his face and in his eyes made him look all the more alluring and handsome. Susan felt her breathing become heavy as she yearned to touch him, to kiss him. "You haven't been sleeping well since you got back."

"I can't turn my stupid brain off." She whispered back. "I can't stop thinking."

"About everything?" He asked gently, knowing that every single one of her emotions was just bottled up inside of her, and she couldn't handle the pain she felt.

She nodded at him with dejected eyes and gently bit her lip, which ended up making him want to gather her in his arms and hold her until all their fears melted away.

"You should listen to your heart Susan, it is the most beautiful, I have ever known." He whispered to her.

She looked into his eyes and saw them filled with such tenderness and longing as her heart fought her head. Her chest was heaving heavily as she struggled to control her breathing. She moved onto her back and let her arm flop on her belly as the other fell near Caspian's hand. He reached out for it and gently caressed her hand with his, slowly intertwining their fingers. Susan looked down at their hands and then up into Caspian's eyes. She could feel the war between herself tearing her apart. She looked straight up into the stars as tears formed in her eyes. Caspian watched her fight the internal war between her head and heart, with an aching heart. She shook her head gently and sighed as she quickly got up and walked away from the camp. Caspian quickly sat up and sighed heavily as he, Reepicheep, Eustace and Lucy watched her go.

He exchanged a look with Reepicheep and quickly followed her determinedly. He wasn't going to let her go.

Susan walked around some large rocks and leaned her back against them as she tried to fight the tears making their way to her eyes. She heard Caspian follow her; she leaned up and moved a few steps away, as she kept her back to him signing at his persistence.

"Please don't..." She said gently, not looking at him.

She could feel her barriers tumbling to the ground; she wanted nothing more but him. But her head told her it would only hurt that much more, if she gave in now only to be forced to leave his arms again. The pain was just too much.

Caspian walked up behind her; she could feel him there as his warmth and his intoxicating sent surrounded her as she closed her eyes holding back the tears.

"Why are you fighting this?" He asked in an almost whisper and she felt a shiver rush through her spine as his hot breath crept down her neck. "Susan-"He said as he gently put his hands on her shoulders.

Susan's heart was hammering out of her chest; she let out a short breathy sigh as she briefly closed her eyes. She couldn't control it any longer...

She quickly turned and cupped his face in her hands and brought his lips to hers. He returned the kiss immediately as he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her flush against him as her hands wove through his hair.

This kiss was so unlike their first. That had been a goodbye kiss, bittersweet and full of sadness and regret. One that was only too brief as they silently admitted their feelings to each other. This was already deep, and passionate, full of urgency that un-bottled all of their longing and feelings for each other.

Susan felt Caspian's tongue caress her bottom lip and she opened up to him allowing her feelings to guide her and take utter control. The new sensation of their tongues touching for the first time sent fire writhing beneath their skin, their yearning for more deepened as Caspian explored her mouth. Susan moaned into the kiss, as Caspian backed her into the rock wall. Their hands roamed over each other as they grew more determined never to let each other go. Susan felt her knees go weak as she felt herself blissfully drowning in his passion and love for her. He held her tighter to him as he felt her weaken in his arms. As she regained strength in her body, she returned the kiss with great ardour, resulting in a low growl rippling from Caspian's throat.

They pulled apart slightly, gasping for air. Caspian caressed her cheek with one hand as they looked at each other through lidded eyes. He lightly nuzzled his nose against hers before he captured her lips in another kiss, this time slower with deeper exploratory. He gently fisted her hair, taking in the soft, silky texture between his fingers. Susan grabbed at his collar bringing them closer as she moaned again, it was the most beautiful and alluring sound he had ever heard. Her hands moved slowly up his chest and he groaned deeply as he held their bodies as close as physically possible whilst they kissed each other hungrily.

They knew that they were meant for each other, that they needed each other, that they loved each other with every fibre of their being.

"Everybody, look!" Lucy shouted. Susan and Caspian reluctantly pulled apart, gasping for air. "It's the blue star!"

The two of them walked around the wall to see the blue star shining brightly in the night sky. A smile tugged at the corner of their lips as they stood still breathing heavily. They glanced at each other and Susan looked down as they both silently walked back to camp to see everyone was sleepily awake looking into the sky.

"It's still night. At dawn we'll head back to the _Dawn Treader_ and sail towards it. We should try getting some sleep." Caspian said as he returned to his place.

Edmund rolled over on his stomach and snorted. "I _was _asleep. Fast asleep." Edmund said sleepily, rather annoyed at being woken up. Caspian grinned at him as Edmund looked at him briefly. "Ha! You look like you've be dragged through a hedge backwards."

Susan and Lucy looked at him and it was true. His hair was scruffy from Susan gently fisting her fingers into it. His shirt and leather coat were slightly disarrayed from her needy touches as she pulled him to her as much as possible. He swallowed hard remembering what had just happened moments ago and he looked into Susan's eyes. His own were almost black, with intense passion, longing and love. She looked even more beautiful to him. Her eyes were sparkling intensity, something he had not really seen since she had returned. Her cheeks were in a gentle flush and her lips even redder as they were slightly swollen from his ardent affection. Though behind her eyes Caspian could see her slightly withdraw once more; it wounded and vexed him greatly. After that kiss he knew she felt the same as he, yet her fears and broken heart still had her pulling away from him. Caspian sighed and lay back feeling his heart still racing in his chest as he looked up to the stars. Though, through them he saw only Susan's eyes.

"Where were you?" Lucy asked them also noticing the change in their look.

"Just went for a walk." Susan replied calmly as she chose to sit next to Lucy, across the campfire from Caspian. She knew if she slept so close to him, her emotions would just burst out of her and she would most likely have a melt down on the shore of a volcanic island. Not quite something she had in mind.

"Find anything interesting?" Lucy asked knowingly and slightly amused as she glanced between the two of them.

Susan lay down beside her. "Rocks." She replied with a slight smirk. She lay closing her eyes, re-living their kiss in her mind as she ghosted her fingers across her lips; her heart was still beating wildly in her chest.

Reepicheep looked over to Eustace who sniffed as a tear rolled down his cheek. He was so afraid he would be stuck like this forever. He didn't want to be a dragon. Reepicheep moved over to him.

"Trouble sleeping?" He asked softly. Eustace glared at him and shifted his head away from him. "Now, now. All is not lost as it seems. I'll stay up with you if you wish, keep you company... I'll wager you didn't even believe in dragons this morning...yes." He added chuckling. Though he could see he wasn't getting through to him.

"You know extraordinary things only happen to extraordinary people. Maybe it's a sign, that you've got an extraordinary destiny." This seemed to have intrigued Eustace as he moved to look at Reepicheep. "Something greater than you could have imagined." Reepicheep smiled and looked up to the sky. "I could tell you one or two of my adventures if you like, just to pass the time." Eustace shifted closer to him. "Believe it or not, you're not the first dragon I've encountered. Many years ago, too many than I care to mention...I was with a band of pirates. I met another dragon much fiercer than you..."

Caspian, Susan and Lucy were all lulled to sleep as Eustace was, by Reepicheep's soothing voice as he told his great adventures.

_..._

They set sail towards the Blue Star the next morning. Susan, Lucy and Gael were in the cabin telling Gael all about their Golden Age adventures...

"You really put black ink in King Peter's, and Edmund's tea?" Gael asked, both shocked and amused.

Susan and Lucy were sat on the floor grinning at her. "Yes. It turned their teeth black for two weeks." Susan said as they all burst out laughing.

"Did they find out it was you?" Gael asked leaning towards them, completely lost in their stories.

"Well they only thought it was me, so I got lectured and then they poured a bucket of fish guts over my head when I was walking by. I smelled for three days though I scrubbed myself clean, till my skin was raw." Lucy said remembering the foul smell that followed her constantly.

"Why didn't they get their own back on you, Susan?" Gael asked.

"Well Lucy was nearer to them when they realised their teeth were black." Susan said. "But there were many times, I took the blame. Like the time we dyed their shirts pink." She added giggling.

"Plus you never tell on your sister, even more so on a partner in crime." Lucy explained grinning at Susan.

"Oh, I wish I had a sister." Gael said dreamily.

"You'll always be a part of our family. Just like Caspian, Reepicheep and our dearest friends in Narnia. We are all one big family." Lucy said smiling at her. Gael's face lit up as Susan nodded to her confirming it.

"King Caspian is like your brother?"

"Uh, well, to me he is." Lucy said a little awkwardly as she glanced to Susan.

"I heard that you kissed King Caspian, before you had to leave. There was rumour that's why he didn't find himself a Queen." Gael said smiling at Susan.

Susan looked at Lucy rather surprised as she felt her cheeks grow warm. Did everyone know about it? Even across the seas? Great...

Lucy couldn't stop herself from grinning as she opened the doors to the balcony. "Yes, she did." Lucy said with humour in her voice as she walked outside, for some fresh air.

"Oh that's so romantic! Like the kind you would read in a book!" Gael gushed.

Susan felt rather uncomfortable, it seemed more painful than romantic to her.

"Yes, well..." She quickly changed the subject by telling her another story.

Lucy smiled at her and shook her head as she leaned against the side of the balcony. She smiled as she saw a mermaid shake its hand at her. Looking closer, her face dropped as she saw the mermaid was warning her, telling them not to go further.

"Susan!" She said in a warning tone. Susan looked up to her with a furrowed brow not liking Lucy's tone of voice. She smiled to Gael as she quickly joined her sister. "Look." Lucy said, gesturing toward the mermaid.

Susan's face matched Lucy's as they both exchanged a nervous glance.

"What is it?" Gael asked making her way towards them.

"Uh, nothing. Just enjoying the fresh air." Lucy said quickly. She didn't want to make Gael afraid. She'd already been through so much.

"How about we go up on deck?" Susan asked smiling and they both nodded to her.

...

Caspian hadn't had chance to speak with Susan, who was avoiding being left alone with him. Not that they could be alone on a ship. He had to put his thoughts of their kiss aside as he was troubled with the lack of wind. The men were all completely rowing the ship, yet they seemed to be getting nowhere.

He was sat on a box with Peter as Edmund stood near them with Drinian.

"The wind has left us." Drinian said.

"So how do we get to Ramandu's Island now then?" Edmund asked.

"My guess is something doesn't want us to get there." Drinian said giving them a slight dig, meaning "I told you so." He turned to walk up the steps as Susan, Lucy and Gael walked on deck. "Your Majesties." He greeted with a bow of his head.

Lucy took Gael over to the other side of the ship as Susan approached her brothers and Caspian.

"It's not looking to good then?" She stated more than asked. They shook their heads.

...

As the day went on it just seemed hopeless. Drinian was walking around the deck as Susan, Caspian Edmund and Peter stood by the wheel. Eustace was flying above them with Reepicheep who was sat on his head.

"If I get any hungrier, I'm going to eat that dragon" One grew member yelled.

Eustace flew back in fear.

"Don't worry, Eustace, they'll have to get through me first." Reepicheep said as he tried to keep his balance. Eustace growled at the men and flew off. "Ah, Careful!" Reepicheep shouted.

Drinian walked up the steps towards the royals. "If we don't find land by tonight, they may well eat that dragon." He said.

The ship suddenly jolted knocking everyone to the floor. One crew member even rolled down into the crew's quarters, shutting the flap behind him. Caspian landed on top of Susan bracing most of his weight on his hands at either side of her, as she lay flat on her back looking up at him. They lingered there for a moment looking into each other's eyes.

"What did we hit?" Peter asked helping Drinian up as everyone looked over the side of the ship.

Caspian helped Susan stand and she smiled gratefully, taking a step back from him. Edmund looked towards the front of the ship.

"Eustace! That's brilliant!" He yelled smiling at him.

Everyone turned to see Eustace pulling the ship by his tail.

"Onward, ho!" Reepicheep yelled and the crew all cheered at Eustace.

...

Edmund was leaning against the balcony in the cabin as Caspian sat at the table looking at the swords they had found. He picked one up observing it.

"We can't even be sure if the Lords made it to Ramandu's island." He said in a weary doubtful tone. "How do we know them weren't tempted too?" He put the sword down and leaned back into his chair.

Edmund could see that he carried a huge burden on his shoulders, what with wanting to prove himself for his father, with the mist, the crew, and with Susan... he could see the way he looked at his big sister, with such pain and longing in his eyes. He really wished they could stay in Narnia. Then they all would just be happy.

He walked towards him at the table."Maybe this is all part of the test. Remember what Coriakin said. Seek the Blue Star. Stay true to its course. Never yield and never falter. They were tempted." He gestured towards the swords. "And they faltered."

Caspian looked up rather sheepishly. "And we almost did too." He said.

There was a knock at the door. "Come In." Caspian said.

Susan walked through. "We're almost there." She said softly as she shared a lingering look into Caspian's eyes. Something that did not go unnoticed by Edmund.

"We're coming Su." Edmund said smiling slightly at her.

She returned his smile and left them both. Edmund looked between the two of them as Caspian looked after her with suffering in his eyes. Edmund walked behind him a put a hand on his shoulder giving him a supportive pat."We all lose hope. The real question is can be get it back?" He said wisely being every inch the king he was.

Caspian watched him head to the door and he suddenly stopped and turned back to him. "Susan is like two sides of a coin. When people first meet her she thinks she's weak, nothing more than the face we all see. Others see only her strength and courage. They fail to put the two together, thinking she can be both strong and fragile at the same time. You just happen to pine after one of the most complicated people you will ever meet. I know you see her for exactly what and who she is. You do something not even her own family can do...You break down her barriers and reach into her heart and I have... no idea how you do it...Many men have claimed to love my sister. Not one of them were worthy of her. You however have proved yourself completely. Tell her how you feel before it's too late Caspian." Edmund said gently before he headed to the main deck.

Caspian sat there rather surprised that Edmund had just told him straight. He hadn't really spoken to him about Susan before. Peter had given him a slight warning but that's all. Edmund kept her rather guarded and well protected, offering his silent support whenever he saw her wavering. But although Edmund remained silent upon the matter, until now at least, he had been observing it all the while.

...

As they were all rowing towards Ramandu's Island, Eustace flapped his wings as he swayed, utterly exhausted that he couldn't even see straight.

"You got us there! What did I tell you, Eustace? Extraordinary! Ha-ha-ha!" Reepicheep exclaimed giving him a pat on the head, utterly amazed by him. "Extraordinary!"


	13. Chapter 13

**The Real Voyage of the Dawn Treader**

**I own nothing...blah blah blah...on with the story!**

...

They ventured to the height of the island towards some ruins. It was nightfall when they reached the ancient, Stonebridge. Two large stone eagles were set at either side of the bridge towards leading them into the ruins. Edmund led the way, shining his torch to guide them. They walked cautiously, prepared for any signs of danger, through large ancient trees that intertwined creating a large archway. They walked along a stone table filled with fresh food, and candle sticks. The crew looked at the food longingly. Due to the loss of rations in the storm, they had barely eaten in days and before that they were only on half rations.

Tavros moved straight for the table. "Mmm. Food."

Drinian held up his hand to the men. "Wait." He warned, sensing there could be something wrong with it.

The royals moved further down the table until they reached a spot where there was no food but three large shadows wrapped in twigs. Edmund shone his torch on them and it revealed three old men.

Caspian automatically put a hand protectively in front of Susan as he, Peter and Lucy drew their swords as they gasped, taking a step back. They slowly moved towards them, taking a closer look.

Caspian recognised them. "Lord Revilian." He said pointing the tip of his sword at the ring that belonged to the man sat at the head of the table. He glanced at the ring of the man closest to him as Edmund shone his torch at it. "Lord Mavramorn."

Lucy walked in between the two of the lords and pushed the hair out of one of their faces.

"Lord Argoz." Caspian said grimly.

Lord Argoz let out a breath and she jumped back, startled. Susan moved in front of her and slowly walked towards the lord.

"He's breathing." She exclaimed in an almost whisper. Susan and Caspian both locked eyes, looking rather confused.

Edmund shone his torch on the other two lords. "So are they." He said as he saw their overgrown beards moving slightly from their shallow breaths.

"They're under a spell." Peter said.

Caspian looked over to the food, which must have been it. "It's the food!" He shouted holding his hand up to the men who were about to help themselves. Tavros' eyes shot wide open as he dropped his apple to the floor.

Susan reached forward into the centre of the three lords and gently touched the object. "It's the stone knife. This is Aslan's table." She explained. She remembered the knife from when the White Witch had killed Aslan with it. She quickly exchanged a glance with Lucy, knowing she was remembering the same thing.

"Their swords." Caspian said in relief. Peter, Susan and Caspian each pulled one out. "On the table." Caspian told them. Lucy and Edmund unsheathed theirs as did Caspian as they placed them, all overlapping, in a circle.

"That's six." Edmund said, unable to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"We're still missing one." Caspian said with a grim expression on his face as he locked eyes with Susan.

They all began to glow in a blue light. Lucy looked up to see the blue star slowly moving down towards them.

"Look!" She shouted.

They all turned to it as it reached the table, hovering over the floor and transforming into a beautiful young woman, in a white shoulder strapped dress that fitted in just beneath her chest and floated out to the floor leaving a train behind her. She had slightly wavy hair that reached just to her shoulder blades as it hung behind her shoulders. It was so blonde that it was almost white. Her eyes were grey and filled with purity, her skin was extremely pale as she glowed with a blue aura around her.

"Travellers of Narnia, welcome." She said. Her voice was soft and welcoming yet it sounded almost unreal. The crew all bowed to her out of respect. "Arise" She said slowly, motioning for them to stand.

"Are you not hungry?" She asked smiling at them.

"Who are you?" Peter asked.

"I'm Liliandil, daughter of Ramandu. I am your guide." She explained as she moved along the table.

The royals all moved closer to her.

"You're a star?" Susan asked rather baffled, she always thought stars were just large clumps of burning rocks. At least in their world that's what they were taught.

Liliandil turned to her and nodded.

"Oh. Are all stars able to take human form?" Susan asked. She couldn't help herself, this was sending her logical mind wheeling, and she had always loved learning astrology in the Golden Age. Caspian smiled at Susan tenderly, seeing her enthusiasm for knowledge.

"Yes. My father retired from the sky many years ago." Liliandil explained smiling at Susan.

Peter and Edmund were looking in awe of her beauty with appreciative and idiotic grins on their faces. They glanced at each other, seeing they wore the same expression, they snapped out of their trances realizing that they must have looked just as foolish as the other. Susan, Lucy and Caspian caught a glimpse of their faces and they smirked at each other, rather amused.

"Please. The food is for you." Liliandil addressed all of them as she raised her hands setting the candles aflame. "There is enough for all who are welcome at Aslan's table. Always. Help yourselves."

The men reached across to the food.

"Wait." Caspian said stopping them. "What happened to them?" He asked gesturing to the three lords.

"These poor men were half-mad by the time they reached our shores. They were threatening violence upon each other. Violence is forbidden at the table of Aslan. So they were sent to sleep." Liliandil explained.

"Will they ever wake?" Lucy asked.

"When all is put right." Liliandil said turning to her with a small smile. "Come... there is little time." She turned leading the royals away from the table as the men stayed to eat.

Caspian put his hand on the small of Susan's back as he led them in pursuit of Liliandil towards more ruins at the edge of the cliff.

"The magician, Coriakin, told you of Dark Island?" Liliandil asked as she faced onwards.

Caspian, Susan and Lucy stood on one side of her as Peter and Edmund stood on the other.

"Yes." Caspian said as they all looked at the horrifying sight of Dark Island, ahead of them.

"Before long, the evil will be unstoppable." Liliandil replied gloomily.

"Coriakin said to break its spell, we lay the seven swords at Aslan's table." Caspian said, worried about the missing sword.

"He speaks the truth." Liliandil said grimly.

"But we only found six." Edmund said, "Do you know where the seventh is?"

Liliandil pointed at Dark Island. "In there. You will need great courage."

Peter looked towards the island and breathed deeply as Lucy and Edmund exchanged a fearful glance before turning back to the Island. Susan looked up into Caspian's eyes. He masked his fear rather well; however he could see it written in Susan's eyes. He slowly moved his fingers to caress the back of her hand before taking it in his hold completely. She looked down at their hands and squeezed his gently, taking comfort in his touch as they both looked towards the island.

Liliandil turned around to them all. "Now, waste no time. The fate of Narnia depends on you."

"Thank you, for your guidance." Lucy said smiling at her.

"Goodbye" She said smiling at all of them. She looked up into the sky and transformed into the blue star again as she shot up into the sky. They all backed away slightly looking up at her.

"Why is it the one direction people would naturally run away from, we are always heading straight towards it?" Peter asked rhetorically as he looked over to the island.

"Let's go face our fears." Caspian said grimly.

Susan looked down at their hands feeling how perfect her small one fit in his strong one. She reluctantly let go of it and he quickly looked over to her as she put her arm around Lucy's shoulder, comfortingly, leading her back to Aslan's table.

**...**

They all stood with Drinian and Tavros, slightly scattered on deck behind the wheel as they faced Dark Island.

"So, what do you think is in there?"Tavros asked.

"Our worst nightmares." Susan said in an almost whisper.

"Are darkest wishes."Caspian said.

"Pure evil." Drinian said grimly. "Tavros, unlock the armoury."

"My lord."

"Archers, prepare yourselves." Drinian ordered.

"Aye, Captain." One crew member shouted.

"Light the lanterns." Tavros ordered.

Caspian turned to the Pevensie's. "Let's get ready."

_..._

Susan and Lucy were preparing themselves in the study.

"We'll make it through this." Lucy muttered as she strapped her cordial and dagger around her waist.

"I do hope so." Susan said smiling at her bravely as she put on her brown leather vest. She looked over at her sister who was looking in the mirror. "Don't forget everything I told you." Susan said softly as she planted a kiss on Lucy's forehead. Lucy nodded bravely at her. "I'll just see how the boys are getting on with their armour. They'll probably finish putting it on by the time we've already beaten this." She added smirking at her.

Lucy giggled as there was a small knock at the door. Susan opened it as Gael walked through.

"How are you doing sweetie?" Susan asked, stroking her hair.

"I'm ok." Gael said bravely.

"You know you remind me of Lucy when she was your age." Gael's face lit up as Lucy smiled at them. "You've been very brave Gael. Your mother will be so proud of you, when we find her." Susan said, smiling down at her. Gael threw her arms around Susan's waist hugging her tightly. Susan returned the hug and kissed the top of her head. "I'll meet you both on deck."She said in a determined voice.

Lucy nodded to her as she left them, closing the door behind her. Gael sat down on a wooden box watching her every move as she finished getting ready.

"When I grow up I want to be just like you." Gael said in admiration. Lucy looked over at her through the mirror, remembering all she had learnt on this voyage. She turned to her smiling as sat next to her putting a comforting arm around her.

"When you grow up, you should be just like you." Lucy said sweetly as Gael hugged her tightly.

...

Caspian put his armour on the table and helped Peter buckle his as Edmund threw his over his head. Their fear for the unknown was visible in their eyes.

"In case we don't get through...whatever this is. I want you both to know, I think of you as my brothers." Caspian said. Peter and Edmund briefly smiled at each other and back to Caspian.

"Me too" Edmund said.

Peter put his hand on Caspian's shoulder and nodded. "You'll always be a part of our family." And Caspian smiled slightly and nodded to them. Peter helped Edmund buckle his armour as Caspian threw his over him. There was a gentle knock at the door.

"Come in" Peter said as he and Edmund grabbed their swords.

Susan walked in quietly and mustered up a brave smile. "I just came to see if you needed any help...you were always so slow with your armour." She teased lightly.

Edmund noticed the look that Caspian and Susan exchanged and he cleared his throat. "Actually Pete and I are done, we will wait on deck." He said pulling Peter towards the door.

Caspian glanced at him and Edmund gestured towards Susan with his eyebrows as he smirked at him. Caspian shot him a look and Susan turned to Edmund with a quizzical brow, but he just smiled at her and walked out of the room with Peter. Susan looked after them rather confused and she slowly turned towards Caspian.

Caspian was struggling to buckle his sides. He suddenly felt soft gentle hands caress his and move them out of the way.

"Here, let me." He turned and saw Susan now standing by his side, helping him to tighten his armour.

"Thank you."

Her heart was fluttering wildly as she swallowed. She moved slowly behind him around to the other side, her hands caressed the back of his armour, her touch never leaving him. His heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest and ping pong off the walls. They stood briefly in silence as they tried to prepare themselves mentally for what lay ahead of them.

Susan glanced up at him. "I always knew you would become a great king. A great man. I'm glad I've been given the chance to see just how great...You shouldn't doubt yourself Caspian. If only you could see what I do..." She said gently as he looked into her eyes.

She smiled and quickly turned to her bow and strapped it onto her back as Caspian watched her. She began struggling with the buckles of her bracer; he walked over and gently took her arm as he did up the buckles.

"You've been avoiding me, since we kissed." He said and she looked up at him sadly as she took a step back from him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have...we shouldn't-"

Caspian looked into her eyes with such love it made her knees feel weak. "We shouldn't be afraid of our feelings Susan."

"You know it's not that simple." She whispered looking at the floor.

Caspian exhaled through his nose feeling rather frustrated.

"I know you're afraid of what you really feel... You have been at constant war between your head and your heart. You think no one has noticed because you hide your emotions so well. But I see it in your eyes, I have looked into them every day and seen the same pain and fear that I have inside of me too, but your heart has been so broken that you can't handle what you really feel! You have turned cold to your own emotions, yet being every bit the Gentle Queen you are, you have remained warm and comforting to those around you! This entire journey you have been a shoulder for everyone else to lean on when their fears were too much, when really you are so terrified of leaving Narnia again, you have refused to let anything touch you beneath the surface, in sheer hope that it won't shatter your heart completely if you are forced to leave again. That is no life, Susan, it's barely an existence." His voice was tender yet firm.

Susan looked at him with a shocked expression as her eyes willed with hurt. No man she had ever known could ever see her for everything she really was, not many people could see behind her defences. It was like Caspian could see into her heart and her soul and he had just broken through all of her barriers and hit her to the core. Tears made their way to her eyes, she felt so vulnerable and exposed.

"You have no idea what it felt like to be merely pushed aside, never asked what it was I wanted, as everything I have ever cared about, all I ever wanted, was stripped from me. And I was told I would never have it back! You don't know what it felt like not even have your own siblings fully see just how deeply cut to the core you are, as you put on a brave face and a smile so they don't have to worry. To be forced and moulded into someone you don't even recognise as people stripped away every last Narnian piece that was within you! I was...so hurt and so...Lost. And then I was brought back and I don't know how to handle that! I wanted nothing more than to come back and to see you and to see Narnia and to have one more chance to be the real me, but it's not that simple. That pain that I have felt for so long hurts too much...and I know that everything...all of this...you...will be taken from me again! But I can't be angry with anyone about it because it's not anyone's fault that I belong to a different world. Narnia was a gift given to us by Aslan...I should be grateful...so why am I so ashamed of what I really feel deep inside?" Susan's voice quivered as she fought the tears from falling. Caspian felt his heart break as he saw her slightly shaking from the outburst. She was so gentle that she was ashamed at being angry at Aslan, at anyone.

"It's okay to feel... no matter how much it hurts. Are emotions are what makes us human. Good or bad...You have pushed me away, too afraid to get close to me again, but your heart won the fight on Dragon's Island Susan. We might not make it through this ... Please...don't push me away now." His eyes searched hers, for any sign of hope; he knew there must have been a glimmer of it inside of her.

"Caspian-"

"You came back to me Susan, though Aslan had told you, you were never to return. Perhaps it's because you're not meant to leave."

"If we make it through this Caspian, I'll be sent back to my world. And you will go on and live a beautiful life, with a beautiful Queen who can give you all the love you deserve, someone who you will love with every part of you. And I want nothing more than for you to be happy." She said gently. She couldn't stop the tears from glistening in her eyes or the broken tone in her voice as it quivered slightly.

Caspian closed what little space their bodies had between them and caressed her cheek with one hand as his eyes bore into hers with such love and passion. "I've never had any feelings for any other but you Susan. For three years, not a day went by in Narnia, when you weren't in my thoughts. I have never met anyone who can compare with you... We can never lose hope." He declared both ardently and tenderly.

She felt her heart smack against her chest as a silent tear rolled down her cheek. Caspian softly kissed her tear away as a shaky sigh escaped her lips. His lips slowly sought hers in a soft tender kiss. At the quick touch of his lips, tears rolled freely down Susan's cheeks. He pulled away just enough to look into her eyes, seeking permission to continue. Susan nodded ever so slightly, all logic seized to exist when she was in his arms, she didn't want to fight it.

Caspian cupped her face and gently pulled her in for a kiss. Susan wrapped her hands around his sword belt, pulling him closer as she returned it. It was slow and filled with such love they were unsure whether it healed or broke their hearts at the same time as they gave each other as much strength as they needed for what now lay ahead of them.

They slowly broke apart to look into each other's eyes lovingly. Caspian gently wiped away the tears on her face. Susan sighed and closed her eyes as she leaned her forhead against Caspian's.

"Susan-"

There was a knock at the door and they both turned to it as they reluctantly stepped apart. "Come in." Caspian said and Drinian entered with a grim expression.

"Forgive me your majesties." Drinian said grimly as he looked at the closeness of the two royals. "But we are ready for you."

Susan quickly locked eyes with Caspian as the three of them silently walked on deck.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Real Voyage of the Dawn Treader**

**Thank you all for your lovely supportive reviews! :D  
Please Review! I Love Reviews!**

Eustace flew overhead of the ship, through the black clouds around Dark Island.

"There it is my friend, our battle awaits." Reepicheep said heroically.

Eustace's eyes flew open in fear at the sight of the island. He turned in the opposite direction and began to fly away.

"Ahh. Eustace! No!" Reepicheep shouted as they turned. He climbed onto Eustace's snout. "Eustace, stop!" Eustace huffed a seized flying away as the brave mouse looked him straight in the eyes. "I will not except surrender! A noble warrior does not run from fear." Eustace looked down ignoring him. "Look at me. Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Reepicheep lectured. Eustace huffed and rolled his eyes as he reluctantly looked back up at him. "I am a mouse. You, you're a dragon! You've got skin like chain mail, you breathe fire!" Reepicheep climbed back onto Eustace neck. "Come on lets meet our destiny!" Reepicheep unsheathed his sword as Eustace felt courage swell his heart and soul as he turned back to the Island and swooped down.

...

Caspian was standing on the second deck, in front of the stairs at the front of the ship facing the crew. His presence was strong and commanding and he looked every inch a King in front of his people; yet he did not know it.

"No matter what happens here, every soul who stands before me has earned their place in the crew of the _Dawn Treader. _Together we have travelled far, together we have faced adversity and together, we can do it again. So now is not the time to fall to fierce temptations. Be strong, never give in. Our world, our Narnian lives depend on it. Think of the lost souls we are here to save. Think of Aslan. Think of Narnia." Caspian looked down as he began walking down the steps.

"For Narnia!" One man shouted.

"For Narnia!" The rest echoed, valiantly.

Caspian looked up in slight shock to see the crew cheering and supporting him completely. They believed in him. They trusted him to lead them and they were willingly following their King into the mist of pure evil itself.

Lucy joined in the shouting as Edmund smiled at his friend in pride. Now that was the King he always knew was inside Caspian.

Peter was standing next to Susan with his arms folded across his chest and a proud smirk on his face. He glanced over to his sister as she looked lovingly at Caspian; she seemed so strong and proud of him.

"He certainly has a way with words. A fine speaker." Peter muttered to her.

Susan continued to look at Caspian as he and Edmund gave each other a manly pat on the shoulder. "He's a fine King." She said gently.

She looked up to her brother smiling at him softly. Peter looked at her rather intrigued. Her eyes were sparkling up at him; he hadn't seen them sparkle in so long, but he knew it had something to do with Caspian. Peter rested his hand on her shoulder comfortingly and walked over to stand on one side of Drinian, by the wheel, whilst Caspian went to stand on the other.

As the Dawn Treader sailed into the centre of Dark Island, they could see nothing but black smoke and clouds and the green mist.

The men looked disturbed as they heard the whispers of the mist.

Mr. Rhince turned and smiled as the mist transformed into his wife. She laughed and extended her arms out to him as she made her way towards him.

"Helaine?"

She laughed and dissolved right through him.

"I can't see a thing. This fog's too thick." Drinian said to Caspian.

Caspian and Peter exchanged a nervous glance. The mist surrounded Caspian and transformed into his father at the side of him.

"You are a great disappointment to me."

Caspian remembered that voice. He quickly turned to see his father looking at him disapprovingly before he vanished and appeared on the other side of him.

Susan glanced up to the wheel and saw the broken expression on Caspian's face. With that look she felt her heart break. Something wasn't right.

"Call yourself my son? Act like a King." Caspian's father taunted.

The words cut through Caspian like the sharpest of blades as he looked down in shame. He suddenly felt a small, warm, soft hand, entwine its fingers with his. He looked to his side to see Susan by his side, looking up at him with a concerned and comforting expression. He felt so drawn into her loving eyes. She was the most real and brightest thing in his life. In the darkest of his times, she was there, to light his path and guide him through. He gave her a small smile, trying to reassure her that he was alright.

Edmund turned to see the green mist transform into the White Witch. His eyes opened wide in fear as she glided towards him.

"Edmund, come with me. Be my king...I'll let you rule."

"Go away. You're dead." Edmund said strongly.

Jadis merely laughed. "You can never kill me. I'll always be alive in your mind silly boy."

"No!" Edmund yelled.

"Edmund?"

He turned to see Lucy and some of the crew staring at him.

"Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah." Edmund said breathlessly as he tried to keep himself in check.

They all looked around as they heard the tormented yells of a man. Edmund grabbed his torch as everyone made their way over the side of the ship.

"Keep away! Keep away!"

"Who's there?" Edmund shouted.

"We do not fear you!" Peter shouted.

"Nor I you!"

Edmund shone the light over to a large rock in the sea. An old scrawny man with a dirty overgrown beard and long hair flinched and covered his eyes from the light.

"Keep away!" The man warned.

"We will not leave." Caspian shouted determinedly.

"You will not defeat me!" The man shouted lifting his sword defensively.

"Caspian his sword!" Susan exclaimed.

"Lord Rhoop!" Caspian exclaimed as he rushed down the stairs.

"You do not own me!" Lord Rhoop yelled hysterically.

"Stand down!" Caspian ordered the men, who all had their cross bows aimed at the Lord. "Let's get him onboard. Quickly."

The men turned to grab some rope as Eustace swooped down, taking the Lord in his claws and dropping him onboard. Lord Rhoop swished his sword at any man that tried to approach him.

"Off me demons!" He roared.

"Be calm my Lord." Susan said gently, as she held her hands out defensively in front of her.

He seemed to calm for a moment as he looked into her eyes. His eyes suddenly turned into rage a she held his sword at her.

"Demon!"

Susan took a step back as Caspian moved in front of her protectively.

"No my lord, we are not here to hurt you. I am your king, Caspian." Caspian said assertively.

Lord Rhoop slowly turned and touched him, making sure he was real. "My lord. You should not have come." He said, standing up slowly. "There's no way out of here. Quickly! Turn this ship about before it's too late!" He shouted frantically.

"We've got the sword lets go." Edmund said.

"Let's turn her about Drinian." Caspian ordered.

"Aye, aye your majesty." Drinian gruffed as he moved to the wheel.

"Do not think!" Lord Rhoop shouted as he moved towards Caspian and Susan. "Do not let it know your fears or it will become them!" He warned.

Edmund groaned and rolled his eyes. "Oh, no!"

"Edmund, what did you just think of?!" Lucy asked fearfully.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Edmund groaned as he moved to look over at the other side of the ship.

He really was sorry he couldn't help it. It was like when someone tells you not to turn around and look, you just do! If Drinian hadn't bantered with him about it for the entire voyage, he would have never thought about it.

He saw what looked like a rock; disappear through the water, then another, then a third. The ship then suddenly rocked causing everyone to lose their footing. Caspian managed to grab some rope with one arm as the other grabbed Susan's waist as he held her close supporting the two of them so they didn't fall, like the rest of them. They all moved to the side of the ship, wondering what it was.

"Look! What is that?" Caspian exclaimed seeing something think, slimy and spiky move through the water.

"It's too late. It's too late!" Lord Rhoop roared hysterically.

Gael backed away to the other side of the ship in fear.

"It's gone under the boat!" One crew member shouted.

Lucy turned to see Gael crouching by some barrels with her hands over her ears. There was a large splash behind her as a fearsome sea serpent rose out of the sea and hissed at them.

"Gael!" Lucy shrieked.

She ran over and grabbed Gael, backing her over to the other side of the ship as the creature moved closer. Peter and Edmund both unsheathed their swords and moved in front of Lucy and Gael, aiming their swords in front of them protectively.

"Now remember, no fear and no retreat!" Reepicheep shouted encouragingly as Eustace flew in.

The serpent was about to strike as Eustace swooped down, breathing fire at it. The serpent let out a horrifying noise as it broke the ropes near the mass and hit against the side of the ship as Eustace roared and clawed at its head.

Reepicheep jumped onto its snout. "For Narnia!" He shouted jabbing it with his sword. The serpent shook its head causing Reepicheep to be hurled into the rope ladder on the ship. "Eustace hold on!" He shouted as Eustace struggled to gain the upper hand.

Eustace was hurled into the air, but he gained control and glided around the ship, attacking the serpent once more. The sea serpent bit down on Eustace and plunged into the water with him in its grip.

"No!" Peter shouted as the rest of them watched helplessly.

The serpent emerged on the opposite side of the ship at a great distance from them with Eustace still in its grip. It bit down hard and Eustace let out an agonising roar.

"Eustace!" Susan screamed.

She ran through the members of the crew as she withdrew her bow and arrow from her quiver. "**You've changed." Peter said disappointedly.  
"Do you expect me to fight them, whilst they pin me down and fix me up?"  
"You would have once." Peter mumbled.**

She stood on top of a barrel at the side of the ship and rested one foot against the banister.

"**Are you telling me that if a chance for you to be with your man came along, you wouldn't seize it?" Mrs. Litton asked.**

Everyone looked over at her stood tall and strong as she notched her arrow.

**Everything will work out Su; we just have to have faith." Lucy whispered.**

**"We don't know what lies before us. Our destinies can change with each path that we choose to take Susan." Caspian said ardently.**

She looked every inch the Archer Queen. Although inside her head she heard nothing but memories...

**"It's like you don't want to remember how it feels to be who you really are." Peter said judgementally. ****"You refuse to let Narnia back into your heart."**

Peter was right. She had been fighting everything around her. The things that she loved most. The people. Caspian. And herself. It was exhausting.

Her eyes filled with determination as she pulled back the string of her bow.

She inhaled a deep, calming breath, allowing the air around her to fill her lungs.

**Father Christmas turned with a bow and quiver in his hands. "Susan..." Susan walked forward as he presented it to her. She felt an indescribable, magical feeling as he handed it to her. "Trust in this bow and it will not easily miss."**

She briefly closed her eyes, allowing everything to fill her heart.

**Mr. Tumnus gently placed a golden grown of vines and daffodils upon Susan's head. "To the Radiant Southern Sun, I give you Queen Susan, the Gentle." Aslan's voice announced majestically.**

Susan's eyes opened as she felt her heart fill with strength and courage. She calmly exhaled as she quickly released her arrow. She felt the unexplainable feeling she always was filled with after firing from her bow. It felt like it was so right, it was a part of her, filling her with strength and giving her a sense of freedom.

Everyone watched as they sucked in their breaths as the arrow moved through the air and hit the sea serpent in the centre of its eye. It screeched in pain and threw Eustace onto the rocks as it shook its head in agony. It gave Eustace enough time to gather himself and breathe fire at the creatures face. The sea serpent fell into the water with its entire face scorched off.

Caspian couldn't help but take a moment to admire Susan. She was so...

Lord Rhoop pushed forward and moved him out of the way.

"Out creature!" He yelled throwing the seventh sword into Eustace's shoulder.

"No!" Caspian yelled. "The sword! The sword!"

Eustace roared and flew away clutching his arm.

"Eustace come back!" Lucy shouted.

Lord Rhoop pushed one of the crew members away from the wheel as he muttered to himself.

"Turn this ship about!" He yelled. He had completely lost his right mind.

"Someone stop him!" Caspian yelled.

Drinian knocked him unconscious and took hold of the wheel. The ship rocked once more, the sea serpent was still alive. "Half crew, to your rowing positions, ores at double speed." Drinian ordered.

Lucy looked out at the island helplessly. _Aslan please, help us._ She thought.

A bright light beamed through the darkness of the island as a seagull flew through the sky showing them the right course.

...

Eustace flew through the sky feeling completely weakened until he saw a small patch of land, covered in sand, in the middle of the sea. He glided down until he had no energy left inside of him and pummelled into the sand, losing all consciousness.

...

The sea serpent rose out of the sea, chasing the _Dawn Treader_ as Reepicheep instructed the crew to row with all their might. It rose out of the sea snarling angrily, its face was fully healed as if it was never shot, or burned. It looked around as if searching for something...or someone. As everyone looked at it fearfully, its eyes landed on Susan, as it let out a terrifying sound.

Caspian looked fearfully between the two; he rushed across the deck and grabbed hold of Susan, pushing her into the cabin doors, out of the way as the serpent went for her. It missed by a few inches and began wrapping its entire body around the ship. Lucy ran out of the way with Gael as Edmund and Peter dodged being crushed to death.

Caspian shielded Susan with his body, protecting her from any harm. She looked up into his fearful eyes. She let out a sound mixed between a sob and sigh of relief as she threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. He held her close, silently thanking Aslan; no harm had come to her. "I think you made it angry." Caspian said into her shoulder.

Susan looked over his shoulder at the damage it was causing to the ship. "It's crushing the ship!" She said fearfully as she pulled back from their embrace.

...

Lucy ran into Caspian's cabin with Gael. She sat her in a corner near the bed as the young girl whimpered, completely horrified.

"Now you stay here until someone comes and gets you. Okay?" Lucy said frantically as she opened one of the glass cabinets and pulled out a spare sword.

...

Caspian was controlling the wheel when he spotted a large rock near the ship. He looked down onto the main deck to see Edmund busy protecting Susan from harm.

"Peter!" Peter looked up to him. "We ram the serpent, smash it on the rocks!" Caspian shouted.

"Steer it port! I'll keep it on the round!" Peter yelled.

He glanced over to Edmund and Susan. They nodded at him as Edmund threw Peter his torch. Peter climber up the ladders and into the mouth of the dragon at the front of the ship. He turned the torch on, shining it on the sea serpent. The creature moved to the head of the ship, fixated on the light.

"Come on! Try and kill me! Come on!" Peter egged it on.

The creature tried to eat him whole as it bit down onto the snout of the dragon.

"NO!" Susan shrieked.

"Peter!" Caspian yelled.

"Pete!" Edmund shouted as Lucy walked out of the cabin with a sword in her hand.

She looked over to the torch light, shining on the serpent. No doubt that's where Peter was. She ran closer to a better angle to see if he was unharmed. Peter climbed onto the top of the dragons head, still shining the light at the serpent, egging it on.

"I'm still here!" He shouted.

The serpent was about to strike when a red tipped arrow hit it inside its mouth. An impossible shot. Peter gasped as the serpent cried in pain and he looked over his shoulder to see Susan standing with her bow. She sighed in relief as he nodded to her.

"Brace yourselves!" Caspian shouted as he rammed the serpent into the rocks, it screeched in pain as it loosened its grip on the ship.

Everyone fell from the impact and Peter fell from the height of the dragons head, and onto the main deck, hitting his head hard, knocking him out.

"Peter!" Lucy yelled as she ran over to him.

...

Eustace opened his big blue eyes. He double blinked not believing his first glance. A lion was walking towards him, yet for some reason, he wasn't afraid. There was something so warm, powerful, good and majestic about this lion. It must be Aslan. He had heard everyone speak so often about him, yet he never really got what the big deal was, until now. He was brought out of his thoughts as his skin began to itch. He tried to scratch it off, he wanted out of this large, scaly body. He wanted to be a boy again. Aslan looked at him sympathetically as he struggled to be free. He scraped his paw into the sand, causing some of the dragon skin to glow and crack. He did this again and again, until finally he let out a large roar. Eustace was lifted into the air as his entire dragons body began to crack and glow. Once the glow was at its brightest, Eustace turned into a boy again. He was gently placed back onto the ground into a pile of leaves.

Eustace opened his eyes, confused as to how he was now on Ramandu's island. He looked in front of him to see the seventh sword lying in front of him. He quickly stood, wobbling slightly at getting used to his body once more as he bent down, picking up the sword as he headed for Aslan's table.

...

Edmund and Lucy helped Peter to his feet as the serpent moved back towards them. They all turned to look at it as the centre of its body split open, revealing thousands of legs moving frantically.

"Move!" Caspian shouted as he ran down the stairs.

The serpent was about to drop down on Peter, Edmund and Lucy when Lucy pushed her brothers out of the way, and cut off several of its legs. The legs turned into mist and faded away.

"We can beat this!" She said determinedly as her brothers looked at her rather shocked that it was her now saving them.

The serpent began eating away at the mass, pulling the ship too far over to the side.

"We have to get it closer." Edmund shouted.

"All hands to the main deck!" Drinian roared.

"Ready the harpoons!" Caspian ordered.

Edmund ran and jumped off the side of the ship; he grabbed hold of a swinging rope and swung over to the rope ladder that was attached to the crow's nest. His sword belt caught in some rope leaving him no other choice but to unbuckle it. The ship moved to the side even more, causing Edmund to drop his sword. Susan gasped as she watched her little brother now defenceless.

"Peter!" She shouted worriedly as she motioned up to Edmund.

Peter unsheathed his sword. "Edmund!" He shouted.

Edmund looked down to him as Peter threw him his sword. Edmund caught it with one hand and nodded to his brother.

Caspian, Peter and Lucy all held harpoons in their hands along with most of the crew.

"Ready?" Caspian shouted. "Now!"

They all threw their harpoons straight into the serpent and began dragging it towards the _Dawn Treader. _

"Pull its head down!" Caspian yelled.

"Pull!" Peter shouted.

...

Eustace ran across the stone bridge, through the tree archway and along Aslan's table. He slowed down as he saw the six swords already positioned. They each began to glow blue and began to rattle. He stepped closer both intrigued and nervous, when the seventh sword he held in his had began to do the same.

He was about to place the sword down when the green mist came from nowhere and hurled him away from the table.

...

Edmund climbed into the crow's nest as the rest of the crew fought against the sea serpent.

"Edmund." He turned to see the White Witch floating in front of him. "What are you trying to prove Edmund? That you're a man?" She mocked.

Susan glanced up from helping everyone to pull on the ropes. "Edmund! What are you doing?!" Susan shouted helplessly as she saw her brother looking into thin air.

"I can make you anything. I can make you my king." Jadis extended her hand out to him. "Just take my hand."

Edmund couldn't help but feel transfixed by her. The mist was such a strong, dark force, combine it with the evil of the White Witch and it felt unstoppable.

The sea serpent pulled forcefully away, snapping some of the ropes. Peter, Susan and the men in front of them were hurled into the air and landed hard on the main deck as pieces of wood fell on top of them. Caspian glanced over to Susan worriedly as he pulled on the ropes with Lucy and the rest of the crew.

"Ed, now!" He shouted desperately.

"Just give in." The White Witch said.

...

Eustace fought hard against the mist as he tried to stand. The mist tried to push him back, but he fought it away with the sword before lunging over the table and slamming the sword down. The swords rattled as a large blue light immerged from them and shot up high into the sky.

...

Edmund looked down at Peter's sword as it suddenly began to glow blue. The witch looked at the sword fearfully as Edmund turned to face the sea serpent.

"DO IT!" Caspian roared.

Edmund held up the sword shouting trying to get the creatures attention. It turned to him and opened its mouth as it moved to strike at Edmund, trying to swallow him whole. Edmund plunged his sword into the roof of its mouth.

"NO!" The White Witch screamed as she vanished completely.

The power of the sword electrified through the serpent as it fell back into the sea, finally defeated.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Real Voyage of the Dawn Treader**

**Thank you for your lovely reviews! You're all awesome! :D**

Daylight shined through the dark island as the thick dark fog and the green mist began to dissolve away.

Caspian's eyes desperately searched the deck for Susan. His heart jolted in his chest as he saw her struggling to stand and he quickly ran over to help her. She turned to face him as he arms helped to brace her. Her eyes were filled with both worry and relief as she gazed at him.

"Susan-"

"Are you alright?" She asked worriedly as she searched for any sign of injury.

"I'm fine." He said with a dashing grin that made her heart skip a beat.

Caspian's brow furrowed as he lifted his hand and lightly wiped the trickle of blood from her scratched and bruised cheekbone. Susan's heart melted from his tender touch and she gently leaned into his warm hand.

"The spell it's lifting." Lucy said as she looked around with a relieved smile. "Everyone look, it's lifting!" She shouted.

Peter sat up from beneath some planks of wood and looked around with a relieved smile. Susan and Caspian both turned and looked around them. Susan caught glimpse of Peter and rushed over to help him stand as Edmund made his way down the mass. He handed Peter his sword with a proud smile.

"I'm proud of you Ed." Peter said giving him a pat on the back.

Edmund smiled appreciatively and nodded to him. He had to admit, having Peter's praise and approval meant a lot to him.

Caspian turned and saw many boats full of the lost citizens floating into the light. "Narnian's!" He shouted as the rest of the crew rushed to the side to look all cheering happily.

Mr. Rhince pushed forward carrying Gael in his arms and he set her down to get a closer look.

The royals smiled at them as Lucy put an arm around her shoulder.

"Mummy!" Gael shouted.

"Helaine!" Mr Rhince shouted as his heart pounded in his chest.

They both leapt into the water and swam towards her giving her hugs and kisses as she cried with happiness. Caspian and Susan glanced over at each other longingly. Edmund put a comforting arm around Lucy's shoulder as she watched Gael leave her side in a purely heartfelt moment.

"Let's have them on board! Clear the decks." Caspian ordered as he made his way forward.

Peter put his arm around Susan, she leaned her head on him smiling gently as they lingered behind Edmund and Lucy.

Caspian gave Lucy a comforting squeeze on her shoulder. She turned to him and smiled brightly. "We did it. I knew we would."

"Don't you always." Peter said, smirking at her.

"Wasn't just us though." Susan said gently.

They all turned to look at her thoughtfully.

"You mean—" Caspian started until he was interrupted.

"Hey! Hey, I'm down here, Susan!" Eustace shouted waving as he swam in the water. "I'm over here! Hey, Susan, Peter! I'm in the water."

They all made their way forward to the other side of the deck.

"Eustace!" Susan exclaimed, smiling down at him.

"I'm a boy again. I'm a boy!" He shouted happily as they all exchanged amused glances.

Reepicheep popped up by their feet. "Eustace! I see your wings have been clipped! Ha, ha!" He shouted and dove into the water.

"Where sky and water meet  
Where the waves grow ever sweet..."  
He sang whilst a wave splashed his face. "It's sweet. It's sweet!" He exclaimed as he and Eustace tasted the water. The five royals started laughing as Reepicheep climbed on Eustace's shoulder as he looked out to open sea. "Look! Look!"

They all looked ahead to see waves on the horizon and lilies floating in the water.

"Aslan's country." Caspian said. Peter and Susan felt their stomachs churn inside of them as they stiffened and shared a small glance of sorrow. "We must be close."

"Well, we've come this far." Edmund said, not noticing them.

Susan's face became emotionless but her eyes welled with fear. This was it, they had saved Narnia once again and once again, they would be forced to leave Narnia and... Caspian. She could already feel her heart shattering as she turned from them all and began to walk towards Caspian's cabin.

Peter put a hand on her shoulder and she turned to him reluctantly. "We always knew this day would come." He said in a small broken voice.

Her jaw tensed whilst she looked away from his gaze, as trying to ignore her emotions, but they weren't going away... she felt so defeated, and already broken.

"Let's go find out why we were brought back." He added, his voice becoming slightly stronger as he came to grips with his emotions.

Caspian overheard Peter and glanced to Susan as she looked at the floor with Peter standing in front of her with a comforting hand on her shoulder. She reluctantly looked up into his eyes and they held their heads high as they mustered up a weak smile at each other as Peter gave a small nod. Susan glanced at Caspian with tears in her eyes and she nodded back to Peter.

Caspian felt his heart tear out of his chest as he watched her walk into his cabin. That was the look she gave him when Aslan told them both they were never to return. He took one step to follow her as the citizens came up on deck. They blocked his path and all thanked their saviours.

...

Lucy walked in to find Caspian's cabin was already tidied. Susan was sat as stiff as a board whilst Lucy let her hair down and took off her red vest.

"I can't believe we get to see Aslan's country." She said, bursting with happiness. "Do you think we'll see Aslan?"

"Without a doubt." Susan said flatly as she looked straight ahead of her.

"Maybe, we'll find out why you and Peter have come back." Lucy said sitting on the edge of the bed.

Susan rose abruptly and picked up her bow and quiver that were on the table. "I'm sure we will Lu." She said gently as she delicately placed her bow and quiver in the original place Caspian had kept it. She ran her hands along it lovingly as tears formed in her eyes. No she couldn't cry, she needed to take in as much as possible, so then these memories could stay with her. She gently caressed her horn once more as she laid it into its original displayed position.

Peter knocked on the door and entered with a strong look on his face. "We are ready to go."

Lucy practically ran out of the door and Susan took off her vest and laid it over the bed. She turned and refused to meet Peter's eyes as they both walked out together with their heads held high, like the King and Queen they were.

On deck was hectic with the crew storing out places for the citizens to stay. Drinian was standing behind the wheel, giving orders as Caspian helped Lucy and Eustace down into the boat, with an already eager Reepicheep. Caspian looked at Susan and felt his heart slowly ripping out from his chest. No, he had to have faith she was staying, the thought was...too unbearable. Susan and Peter looked at everything, as if it was their last time and touched everything discretely as they passed it.

Susan looked behind her and noticed Drinian looking down at them both. She mustered up a small smile and she dipped her head slightly to him. His brow furrowed slightly, it felt like she was bidding him goodbye. He put his hand over his heart and bowed to her, hoping that it was not farewell.

Susan turned and locked eyes with Caspian as Peter climbed down into the boat. She tried to just walk past him as she looked at the floor but he gently grabbed her waist.

"There is always hope Susan." He whispered into her ear.

She felt tears rush to her eyes and she slowly looked up into his. She couldn't find the words... she just stood looking into his eyes as he tried to give her all the strength she needed.

"Aslan's country awaits us, my liege!" Reepicheep shouted.

None of them could see Susan and Caspian from where they sat. Susan squeezed her eyes shut as she abruptly turned from Caspian's reach. Without giving him a second glance and she made her way into the boat and sat next to Peter. Caspian tensed his jaw and climbed down to sit next to Edmund, facing opposite Peter and Susan. Eustace was sat behind Peter and Susan whilst Lucy and Reepicheep sat behind Edmund and Caspian.

...

As Edmund and Caspian rowed them into the sea of lilies, Peter and Susan looked out on either side. Susan put her hand into the water and gently pulled out a lily. She lightly caressed its petals as she tried to swallow back the painful lump caught in her throat. Both Caspian and Edmund looked to her. Edmund could already tell what her fears were but he knew absolutely nothing would help her so he just gave her a supportive smile when she briefly glanced up to him.

"So what was it like when Aslan changed you back?" Edmund asked Eustace, trying to start any conversation that might take their minds off the thought of them leaving again.

"No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't do it myself. Then he came towards me. It sort of hurt, but it was a good pain. You know, like when you pull a thorn from your foot. Being a dragon wasn't all bad. I mean, I think I was a better dragon than I was a boy, really. I'm so sorry for being such a sod." Eustace said gently.

They all couldn't help but grin at him, though Susan, Peter's and Caspian's were barely detectable.

"It's okay Eustace. You were a pretty good dragon." Edmund said, still trying to lighten the mood.

"My friends, we have arrived." Reepicheep announced.

They all moved to look as the boat was rowed ashore. They all stepped out looking at the giant wall made from a wave that was moving upwards. Beyond it a beautiful landscape could be seen as they moved closer. Peter and Susan lingered behind them all as Eustace caught glimpse of the shadow of a lion.

"Aslan."

They all stopped and turned to him as he approached them.

"Welcome, children. You have done well. Very well indeed." Aslan praised in a majestic and mighty tone. "You have come, far and now your journey is at an end."

"Is this your country?" Lucy asked.

"My country lies beyond." Aslan said.

Caspian looked up at the wave thoughtfully. All his life he had dreamed of sailing here and finding his father. "Is my father in your country?" He asked.

"You can only find that out yourself my son. But you should know that if you continue, there is no return." Aslan replied.

Caspian looked at the wave and walked towards it. He slowly held his hand out and felt the water between his fingers. He knew I could not continue, he wanted to make his father proud of him, he had responsibilities. He had Susan...for now at least. He wanted to be with her more than anything in all the worlds. He turned back to them with slight teary eyes at the thought of not seeing him once more, but mainly at the fear of losing Susan on top of that. He glanced to Susan as she watched him with tears forming in her eyes.

"You're not going?" Edmund asked.

"I can't imagine my father would be very proud, that I gave up what he died for. I've spent too long wanting what was taken from me and not what was given." He replied, briefly glancing towards Susan. Aslan glanced between the two of them. "I was given a kingdom. People... I promise to be a better King." He vowed to Aslan.

"You already are." Aslan replied proudly.

Reepicheep cleared his throat and scampered towards Aslan. He took off his ringed feather and bowed before him.

"Your Eminence, ever since I can remember, I have dreamt of seeing your country. I've had many great adventures in this world, but nothing has dampened that yearning. I know I am hardly worthy, but with your permission I would lay down my sword for the joy of seeing your country with my own eyes." Reepicheep said whilst fidgeting nervously with his feathered ring.

Aslan looked down at him lovingly. "My country was made for noble hearts such as yours, no matter how small their bearers may be."

"Your Majesty." Reepicheep said gratefully with a deep bow.

"No one could be more deserving." Caspian said.

Reepicheep shifted modestly. "Well, I—"

"It's true." Edmund said.

"It has been an honour, noble Reepicheep" Peter said and they both bowed to him.

Reepicheep gave them an open bow and turned to Lucy as she knelt down before him.

"May I?" She asked as she sniffed back some tears.

"Well I suppose. Just this—" Lucy gathered him up in her arms and hugged him before he had chance to finish. He pulled back slightly to look at her and smile. "Goodbye Lucy." He said as he hugged her again.

Lucy put him down and walked back to Peter and Edmund as Susan moved forward. She smiled at him sadly as she knelt in front of him. "I have never met anyone quite like you dear Reepicheep." She said gently as she cupped her hands and held them out for him.

He smiled at her and walked into her hands. "Nor I you, Gentle Queen." He said, taking his ringed feather off his head.

She smiled through watery eyes and lifted him to gently placed a kiss on the top of his head and set him back on the ground once more. He bowed to her and placed his feather on his head as she rose to her feet.

Eustace knelt before him with tears in his eyes as his sniffed. "Don't cry." Reepicheep said sadly as he reached up to him.

Eustace sniffled. "I don't understand. Will I never see you again? Ever?" He asked in a heartbroken voice.

"What a magnificent puzzle you are, and a true hero. It has been my honour to fight beside such a brave warrior and a great friend." Eustace sniffled and bowed his head to him as Reepicheep bowed back.

He scampered towards Caspian and bowed deeply before him. "My liege, it has truly been an honour to serve such a great king, a great friend." Reepicheep said in a melancholy tone as he smiled up at him.

"Thank you for everything my friend. And the honour was all mine." Caspian said, bowing to him with a hand over his heart.

Reepicheep bowed to them all once more and he scampered off to a small mouse sized boat. He dug his sword into the sand. "I won't be needing this." He paddled up the wave and glanced back to his friends as he journeyed onward into Aslan's country.

Eustace had tears streaming down his face. He would truly miss Reepicheep, but he knew he would see him again, one day.

Aslan turned to the Pevensie's. "Peter, Susan..."

Lucy, Edmund and Eustace parted so then they could walk through towards Aslan. Caspian's heart was aching heavily as he looked at Susan. Peter and Susan exchanged a brief glance as they took a step towards Aslan, looking at him with guilty and shameful eyes. They both kneeled before him and bowed their heads. They felt like they were already being torn to pieces as they awaited the dreaded words. "Rise King and Queen of Old."

They both hesitated and rose to their feet, finally finding the strength to hold their heads high as their eyes met Aslan's.

"You're sending us back to our world aren't you?" Peter said in a quiet broken voice Susan blinked back her tears as she breathed deeply.

"No, my child." He replied.

They all looked at him with shock.

"You're not?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"No. I cannot send you back, for you no longer belong in your world."

"What do you mean?" Edmund asked.

"You were each brought back to Narnia the moment your lives were in jeopardy." Aslan replied calmly.

"The air raid." Peter said in an almost whisper.

Aslan nodded as Peter and Susan paled.

"Hang on. Our lives weren't in danger when we came through the painting." Edmund said, rather confused.

Aslan turned to Edmund, Lucy and Eustace, with the answer written in his eyes.

Lucy felt the colour drain from her cheeks as she realised. "There were enemy planes that flew over us that day." She said, turning to Edmund.

Realisation crossed his face as he turned to Aslan. "There was an air raid later that day."

Aslan nodded to them as they processed the information.

"You saved them." Caspian said, his voice was filled with such warmth and gratitude as his eyes flickered over to Susan.

"Yes. However to those in your world, you each died during the bombings." Aslan explained.

"What about our parents?" Eustace asked worriedly.

"They have moved onto a better place, one where they have found piece. A land without pain or suffering." Aslan said softly.

They looked down processing the information. None of them cried or was overwhelmed by sadness, knowing their parents were at piece and they were allowed to remain in Narnia was enough. Besides the Pevensie's had already lived without their parents for 15 years, though they loved them, they were no longer dependant on them. Not to mention they had wished every day to be able to live their lives in their true home. Narnia. Eustace was never close to his parents, though his mother tried to baby him, therefore Aslan's comforting words and warm presence was enough for him.

"S-so, we're...we're staying? In Narnia?" Susan stuttered emotionally as she fought back her tears.

Aslan lock eyes on her and smiled. "Yes dear one."

Peter, Edmund and Lucy closed their eyes and breathed emotional sighs of relief through their smiles. Eustace smiled at his cousins. The four of them burst out laughing as they hugged joyously.

Susan kept her eyes locked on Aslan as tears fell down her face. A happy sob escaped her lips as she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his mane. Aslan closed his eyes as he returned her hug with his head over her shoulder.

"Thank you." She whispered into his ear as she fisted his soft mane into her fingers.

Lucy let out a shriek of joy and excitement as she joined in the hug between Susan and Aslan.

Susan's heart jolted, she could feel his eyes upon her. She turned and locked eyes with Caspian as he watched her in longing. Silent tears freely rolled down her cheeks as a small sob escaped her lips. She quickly ran into his strong, warm embrace. Her body hit into his with a sudden force as Caspian caught her in his arms and lifted her off the floor as he held her as close a physically possible. Caspian exhaled his relief as he buried his face into her hair, taking in her beautiful scent. He heard her whimper into his shoulder and felt her body shaking as she held onto him tightly and weaved one hand into his hair.

Caspian nuzzled her hair. "Shh. I've got you."

"I- I thought..." Susan whispered.

"I know. It's alright; you never have to go back there again." He whispered soothingly into her ear. "I'm going to take you home."

Susan laughed happily through her choked tears. She held onto him tighter, inhaling his intoxicating scent, unable to get enough of him. Caspian finally set her down and pulled back slightly. He gently cupped her face and wiped away her tears as Susan's eyes flickered to his lips.

"So, it looks like you're stuck with us." Edmund said as he approached Caspian from behind.

Caspian and Susan pulled apart and turned to him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Caspian said warmly as his eyes sparkled tenderly.

He and Edmund grinned at each other widely and embraced in a brotherly hug as Peter and Lucy joined Susan by her side. Lucy held her hand as Peter put his arm around her shoulders. She smiled at them both so freely and beautifully, it shocked them both. They hadn't seen her eyes sparkle in so long.

Eustace was looking out at sea, in the direction of the Dawn Treader. "Uh, are they supposed to be leaving without us?" He asked worriedly.

They all turned to face the ship in confusion as it set sail.

Aslan chuckled warmly as he walked besides them. "Liliandil, the Blue star, has given them instruction to meet you at Ramandu's Island."

Lucy turned to him in confusion. "How are we supposed to get there?"

Aslan stepped forward with one paw and roared loudly. They each flinched back at the loud majestic sound. They suddenly felt as if the earth was moving beneath their feet, the scenery around them seemed to spin in a slow bur as it changed from the shores of Aslan's country to the overgrown wilderness surrounding the ruins on Ramandu's island.

They looked around in shock as the nausea from the travel passed.

Lucy grinned widely. "Well that's one way to travel."


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you so so much for all your lovely and supportive reviews! **

**I own nothing... Please Review!**

**I felt that I never really got this chapter the way I wanted so I made a few changes. Don't worry the parts I have taken out will be re written and added into the sequel!**

**...**

Liliandil led the crew and lost citizens of Narnia through the arch of trees towards Aslan's table. The royals and Aslan turned to them as they bowed before them.

"Once a King or Queen in Narnia. Always a King or Queen. The King's and Queen's of Old shall remain in Narnia, where they shall live out the rest of their lives, standing united with King Caspian." Aslan said majestically.

The people cheered and applauded excitedly as Eustace and the five royals smiled at each other.

"Come rest, eat for you must be tired and weary from your travels. Know that you shall rest easy at the table of Aslan." Liliandil said kindly.

They celebrated by eating a great feast from Aslan's table. Susan sat opposite Caspian with Lucy and Eustace at either side of her, whilst Peter and Edmund sat on either side of Caspian. Susan slowly pealed an apple in one long curly strip as Caspian watched her intently. He lightly touched his lips, remembering the taste of hers as she bit her own in concentration. She glanced up at him, catching his smouldering gaze.

"What do you think Susan?" Eustace as he reached for a goblet of water. "Cousin?"

Lucy glanced over at Susan to see her and Caspian lost in each other's eyes. She elbowed her gently causing her to break eye contact with him.

Eustace turned to Susan to see why she wasn't answering. "Cousin Susan?"

Susan turned to him a little dazed as she rubbed her arm where Lucy had elbowed her. "Huh? I'm sorry Eustace. What were you saying?"

"Perhaps I could learn some of Narnia's history on the journey back." Eustace said completely clueless to the longing vibe between them both.

"I think that's a great idea." Susan said and bit into her apple.

"I have many of the history books in my cabin. They will teach you everything you need to know in time for the council meetings." Caspian said.

"Council meetings?" Eustace asked puzzled.

"Of course, you are cousin to the King's and Queen's of Old. You shall be dubbed a Lord. By right that earns you a place on the council, should you wish it?" Caspian said in a gentlemanly manner.

"I do. Thank you." Eustace said gratefully. "It will be nice to have some part in it all."

"A very important part." Lucy said placing a supportive hand on top of Eustace's.

"Don't worry Eustace, Narnia will feel like home to you in no time." Peter said with a bright smile.

Eustace smiled at them all gratefully. "It all ready does." He said tenderly.

...

Peter walked up to Aslan as he sat watching everyone around the small campfires scattered around near the long table. They both watched several of the citizens approach Caspian and thank him for everything he had done for them.

"He's become a great King." Peter said observantly.

"Yes he has, though he would never have become the man we see today if you had remained in Narnia, the last time you were here." Aslan said knowingly. Peter looked at him a little confused. "He would have lived under the shadow of the great King's of Old, instead of striving to become the King he was destined to be."

Peter nodded thoughtfully and turned to watch Caspian. "I guess this was how it was supposed to be."

"The deep magic works in mysterious ways. As one journey ends, another begins. Not all of them are easy." Aslan said wisely.

"They never are." Peter said with a smirk making Aslan chuckle. He grew thoughtful as a look of sadness flickered in his eyes. "Aslan-"

"I know what you are going to say Peter." Peter swallowed nervously as Aslan turned to face him. "You believe that I am disappointed with you."

"Aren't you?"

"No, Peter. It saddens me that you were so hurt by leaving Narnia you felt you had no room to trust, but you overcame it. What you felt was merely human. Your intentions have always been for the good of Narnia and you have fought and protected it endlessly and for that, I could never be disappointed with you."

Peter smiled at him warmly and nodded to him. He felt an enormous wave of warmth and peace flood through him as he looked around the camp.

Susan was standing under a tree smiling gently at the scene around her. She reached up behind her head and unpinned her hair, allowing it to fall down to her waist in tousled waves. Ah, she felt so light and free, it was wonderful to finally relax and fully enjoy being back in a magical world. She heard the most heart warming and contagious sound coming from the table. She looked over and saw Caspian laughing with the most playful look on his face as he spoke with Edmund and Eustace. She couldn't stop the grin from spreading across her face from the sound of his laughter.

Caspian glanced over to Susan as Liliandil approached her.

"Queen Susan, may I introduce you to my father? I have told him of your love for astrology." Liliandil said enthusiastically.

"I would love to meet him." She said kindly.

Liliandil smiled and lead her over to her father. Susan glanced to the side of her and noticed Caspian's utterly besotted gaze as he watched her. She smiled at him coyly as her heart skipped a beat.

Ramandu brought her back into focus as Liliandil introduced them. He was an old man with long white hair, longer than Susan's, and a long white beard that reached his stomach. He wore dark blue robe with silver embroidered stars upon it. Though he did not shine as Liliandil did for he had retired from the skies.

Drinian approached Caspian from behind and followed his gaze. "It is strange to see that a Daughter of Eve would outshine even the beauty of a star."

"And yet she outshine's everything around her." Caspian said completely mesmerised.

Drinian smiled to himself. He knew the Narnian's and the lords of the council would be more that overjoyed at the return of the Kings and Queens of Old. In particular the only woman their King has ever wanted to marry.

"The Lord's have decided to live out the rest of their lives out in peace here. Ramandu has promised to take good care of them." Caspian told him. "We shall mend the ship and replenish our supplies here, ready for sail. Then we can return the people to their home."

"Very good Sire." Drinian said. He bowed his head and left to give the orders.

Caspian slowly walked through the crowd as he watched Susan across the way. Her eyes sparkled with intellect, wit and enthusiasm as Ramandu pointed to the heavens. He leaned casually against the tree, watching those around him laugh merrily and talk around the campfires. Lucy was speaking with Gale and her mother whilst Peter and Edmund told Eustace tales of their adventures as they sat at Aslan's table.

He glanced over to Susan as she left Liliandil and her father alone. Caspian swallowed thickly as her hair gently blew in the wind. His fingers ached as he longed to feel and drink in the scent of her dark silky tresses. She locked eyes with Caspian, the corners of her luscious lips curved into a soft coy smile.

He could no longer contain the urge within him, one that he had fought for too long. Within moments Caspian was striding towards her as everything seemed to move in slow motion. Susan remained rooted to the spot, watching him wide eyed as her heart rate increasing with every step he took towards her. The determined, passionate, loving look in his eyes made her knees weaken and butterflies fly wildly around her stomach. Her breath hitched in her throat and her lips parted slightly as he reached out to her, swiftly cupped her cheek and brought her lips to his. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and brought her closer to him as she fisted his shirt and eagerly returned his love bound kiss.

Everyone awed and whispered amongst themselves as they watched the two lovers. Lucy raised her eyebrows and smiled widely as she giggled and glanced at her brothers, they were smirking with slight shock written on their faces as Eustace watched with his mouth gaping open.

They slowly pulled apart and Susan looked up into his eyes dreamily, completely breathless.

"Walk with me?" Caspian requested breathily.

"Okay." Susan replied a little dazed.

Caspian smiled as he took her hand and lead her through a stone archway and down a stairway made of stone.

"Where are going?"

Caspian turned suddenly on the step below her with a cheeky grin on his face. Her heart bolted at the closeness of their faces."To the stars."

He quickly turned and almost ran down the steps with her as she chuckled. He led her towards the centre of an ancient ruin gazebo with small white blooming flowers growing up it and was placed between four ancient trees that lingered over. Behind was a small waterfall and large stream where fireflies hovered above it.

"It's so peaceful here." Susan said softly.

They both turned to look in the direction of the camp; some of the people cheered in praise as a hauntingly beautiful Narnian melody began.

"Will you dance with me?" Susan asked sweetly.

Caspian turned to her and smiled. He reached out his hand for hers and she took it without hesitation as she melted into his dark chocolate orbs. He pulled her towards him and wrapped his other arm around her waist as he held her hand over his heart. The entire world seemed to fade as they slowly swayed to the hauntingly beautiful melody.

Susan nuzzled her face into his cheek and breathed in his scent as Caspian closed his eyes and breathed in the alluring scent of her hair. She pulled back slightly to look up into his eyes. All of her feelings for him were bubbling inside of her uncontrollably. For once her head was silent; she was free of her greatest fear. Nothing was holding her back. So she followed her heart...

"I love you Caspian." She confessed in the most beautiful voice he had ever heard.

Caspian became rooted to the spot as he stared into her warm sparkling eyes. He had to admit he was surprised yet very relieved she had said it first; she was willingly opening her heart to him.

"I love you Susan." He said in an almost whisper as his eyes bore so lovingly into hers.

She let out a small sigh of relief as Caspian leaned in to kiss her. The touch of their lips was like a balm to their hearts. Soft, slow, loving and sweet. Nothing was keeping them apart; they knew they were meant to be together.

"I never stopped loving you for a moment." Caspian whispered against her lips as he weaved his fingers into her silky, long hair.

Susan smiled breathlessly and quickly claimed his lips once more, pouring all her love and longing into it. She sighed blissfully into the kiss as his other hand roamed her back, sending shivers up her spine as he held her tight against him. As the kiss grew deeper, Susan slowly weakened in his arms, drowning in his passion for her. They finally broke apart breathing heavily as they looked at each other through lidded eyes.

They smiled at each other lovingly and Susan nuzzled her nose against his.

"You really came back." Caspian whispered as he caressed her cheek.

Susan leaned her forehead against his and closed her eyes. "I'll always come back to you." She promised in an angelic whisper.

...

It slowly became much quieter throughout the camp as exhaustion hit the heroes of Narnia.

Peter had been glancing over to the stone archway, where Caspian had led Susan, for the past ten minutes. As the time passed he became more fidgety in his seat around the small campfire, where he sat with his siblings as they reminisced on their old adventures.

Peter sighed impatiently as began to get up. "Maybe I should go-"

"Peter Pevensie don't you dare." Lucy warned him immediately. Peter dropped back down as he and Edmund raised their eyebrows at her. She sounded just like Susan. "They have left things unsaid for far too long. Leave them be."

Edmund smirked at Peter as he reluctantly nodded and got comfortable once more.

"Fine, but if they are not back in five minutes I'm going looking for them." Peter said a little grumpily. He always hated it when his sisters got away with bossing him around.

Edmund and Lucy exchanged an amused glance as they caught Peter looking over to the archway once again.

"What do you think it will be like when we get back home?" Edmund asked thoughtfully as he tried to distract Peter.

"It won't be like it was before." Lucy said.

"You know after the voyage you will be at the top of the chain of command again." Edmund said a little awkwardly.

Peter nodded stiffly. "It will be difficult. As High King my word is final, but the people are loyal to Caspian. They know him, have fought alongside him. He's lead them into a new Narnia."

"But that doesn't mean that they don't respect you too Peter. You are still High King and you have earned their loyalty." Lucy said comfortingly. She hated the thought Peter felt he was no longer worthy of the title.

"Perhaps."

Edmund could practically hear the clockwork in Peter's head. "What are you thinking?"

"My times up. Caspian has earned it, he has ruled alone for this long and look what he has accomplished. He's used to being at the top of the chain of command. I think to take that away from him would cause more damage that good."

Edmund nodded in agreement. "You've given this a lot of thought."

"We all know Caspian and I cannot both be High King. I've had my time, perhaps I should step aside." Peter said calmly.

"But we would still rule together?" Lucy asked.

Peter smiled and put his hand over hers. "Of course we will. Only Caspian would continue to be at the top of the chain of command like he has been on this voyage. I wanted to speak with you about it first Ed. I value your opinion."

Edmund felt a wave of pride rush through him. "I think your right. It's the only way I see us able to stand united. We struggled in the Golden Age and there were four of us. I don't know how he did it alone these past few years, but at least now he won't have to."

"Plus he'll have Susan." Lucy stated with a grin on her face.

Peter and Edmund tried to suppress their uncooperative smirks.

Lucy's grin turned into a sweet, proud smile. "I think it's very magnificent and just of you both."

Peter and Edmund smiled at her tenderly.

Eustace joined them in sitting around the fire. "Well cousins, what do you suppose of the match?" He asked, gesturing towards Susan and Caspian as they returned to camp hand in hand.

Lucy smiled at them brightly as they sat further away from the crowds, still wanting to be left in each other's company. They looked so sweet and happy.

"I think they are perfect for each other." She said dreamily.

"I knew something was going on between them." Eustace said smugly.

"Sussed it out did you?" Edmund teased.

"So what happened between the two of them?" Eustace asked nosily.

Lucy smiled enthusiastically, she always loved telling stories. "We had been gone from Narnia, a year in our world. Not long after we had accidentally left, the Telmarine's invaded Narnia, they destroyed our home, Cair Paravel and sent the Narnian's fleeing deep into the forest.

1300 years had passed. Caspian's Uncle Miraz murdered his father when he was a young boy. Once Caspian had turned eighteen Miraz was given a son of his own. He ordered Caspian's death that same night; however Caspian's Professor saved him. Professor Cornelius had secretly taught Caspian of the forbidden tales of Narnian legend and he gave him Susan's horn, to use only in a time of great need. He escaped the Telmarine Castle and fled into the woods.

The soldiers chased him deep into the forest where Caspian stumbled upon Narnian's. He blew the horn and it brought us back to Narnia. Together we fought the Telmarine's, won the Narnian's back their freedom and reclaimed Caspian's rightful place as King of Narnia."

"Wow. That's some story." Eustace said. He was rather impressed and taken aback as he tried to digest all of the information. "So where does Susan and Caspian come into it?" He added, getting back onto his original subject.

"They fell in love somewhere along the way." Edmund said warmly.

"The moment they first laid eyes on each other." Peter said thoughtfully. They all looked at him rather surprised that he of all people would know that. "I'll never forget the way he looked at her; I wanted to hit him again so badly." Peter explained.

Edmund sniggered though his nose.

"The day after Caspian's coronation, Aslan created a porthole to our world, for all Telmarine's who wanted a new start, could begin in our world. We were sent through to prove they could trust that they weren't being lead to their deaths." Lucy continued.

"Susan and I were told we had to live out the rest of our lives in our world. Of course we naturally assumed that meant we were never to return." Peter said, feeling pained at the memory.

"Susan ran back to Caspian and kissed him goodbye in front of all the Telmarine's and Narnian's." Lucy said in a romantic, dreamy voice, tainted by sadness.

"Well that explains it." Eustace said thoughtfully.

"What?" Edmund asked.

"Your mother wrote to mine about America. She wrote that Susan had many suitors yet she never showed any interest in any of them. Your mother had to convince her to accept the invitation of some handsome naval officer, to some party." Eustace explained.

George." Peter smirked at the memory of Susan punching him.

Lucy looked down thoughtfully. "She never told us... she never told us how she really felt all this time." Lucy said sadly. "She never let us in after we left."

Edmund and Peter shared a small glance of regret. They should have been there for her, at the time Lucy was too young to realise the depth of the emotion, but they weren't.

"That's why Caspian is good for her, why she needs him. He challenges her, makes her want to follow her heart, instead of listening to her head. He opens her heart." Edmund said wisely. He had clearly been thinking of this as he quietly observed them throughout the voyage. "She'll willingly open up to us again Lu. It just takes some time."

Lucy nodded gave a small sigh as she lay on her side, propped up by her elbow. "I'm just happy we are going home and we are going to be a real family again."

Peter smiled at her warmly and then glanced over to Susan and Caspian.

Caspian was sitting against a tree with his arms around Susan as she curled up next to him, with the most blissful smile on her face.

He quickly stood up and brushed off his pants. "I'll be right back." He said quickly, before Lucy could stop him again.

...

Susan rested her head on Caspian's shoulder as she idly traced the embroidery of his coat. She could feel his warm lips pressed against her hair as he inhaled its scent.

"You're so warm." Susan said in a blissful, sleepy voice.

She loved being in his arms, she felt enveloped in his intoxicating scent and radiating heat. She could feel his strong muscles, which she was much appreciative of; also giving her a safe feeling, knowing Caspian would protect her against anything. She smiled as she felt his strong chest resonate as he hummed deeply and stroked her hair, making her give way to her tiredness.

He lifted his hand and lightly caressed beneath her slightly cut and bruised cheekbone. "Does it hurt?"

She shifted her head a little so she could look at him. "Not really."

Caspian smiled slightly and leaned down to kiss her wound. Susan felt a shiver run up her spine at the feather light touch of his lips. He was so tender and loving and caring...

As Caspian leaned back against the tree, Susan smiled at him lovingly and snuggled into him as she closed her eyes.

"It's getting quiet." She said sleepily.

Caspian looked around the camp observing almost everyone was sleeping peacefully. "You should sleep." He said gently as he felt her fight her tiredness.

Susan fought her eyes to stay open. She wanted to stay in this moment with him. "No." Susan protested cutely though her small yawn contradicted her words.

Caspian smiled lovingly as she snuggled further into him. "You haven't slept well since you returned."

Susan felt a painful lump rise into her throat. "I was afraid to wake to find all this a dream." She said in a soft voice, tainted with sadness.

Caspian felt his heart ache heavily at her words. He kissed her temple and held her tighter to him. "This isn't a dream my love." He whispered soothingly into her ear.

Susan sat up and smiled beautifully. Her eyes sparkled intensely as she gazed lovingly into his melting, dreamy eyes. "Say it again." She requested sweetly.

Caspian broke out into a dashing grin. "My love." He repeated passionately.

Susan bit her bottom lip as her smile grew wider. She could feel her heart swell with such love; it was like her chest could barely contain it. "I don't think I'll ever tire of hearing you say that." She said huskily as she leaned in for a kiss.

Mid way through the kiss they were interrupted by Peter clearing his throat. They turned to see him with his arms folded across his chest.

"Caspian, I'd like to have a word." Peter said in a tone neither of them could decipher.

"Certainly." Caspian said confidently.

Susan felt a pang of worry and inwardly groaned.

Caspian felt her tense up with unease. He kissed her cheek softly. "Try sleep." He said gently in an almost whisper.

Susan nodded to him and watched nervously as he and Peter walked away. She didn't like that she couldn't read Peter's face, he was usually so easy to read. Peter glanced over his shoulder and winked at her as the corners of his lips tugged into a smile. She relaxed completely and grinned at him. Now she knew what he was up too..._ah, big brothers_.

...

Caspian turned to Peter calmly, though he was unsure of what to expect. "Before you do or say anything, I want you to know, I'm in love with her. I've always been in love with Susan. And there is nothing I wouldn't do for her." He said in an assertive, passionate voice.

"I know." Peter said evenly. "Many men have claimed to love her." Caspian tensed his jaw and nodded, he knew all too well of the never ending flock of suitors towards Susan. "You're the first she has ever returned that love. I respect you Caspian; you have proved your worth as a King and as a part of our family. So I give you my blessing."

Caspian smiled crookedly. That went rather well.

"Though as her brother, it is my duty to warn you. If you ever hurt her I will have you hung, drawn and quartered, only to have the remains of your body eaten by the Great Giants of the North. Whether you are King or not." Peter said casually yet in a very affective threatening way.

Caspian nodded. "I would rather die than hurt her."

"Good answer." Peter said lightly as he smiled at him. "Shall we head back to camp?"

Caspian chuckled at the sudden lightness in the conversation. "So fed to the Great Giants of the North... how long have you had that threat planned out?" He asked playfully.

"I've wanted to use it for far too long." Peter said humorously. "So don't think I wouldn't follow through with it."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Caspian said teasingly.

Peter chuckled and punched his arm playfully as they both walked over to the others. Eustace was snoring heavily by the fire and Edmund was leaning on his arm dozing lightly. Lucy smiled at them.

"Look who's finally asleep." She whispered as she gestured to Susan across the fireplace.

Caspian felt his heart melt. She looked so peaceful and delicate, curled up tight into a ball. He quietly walked around the fire and draped his coat over her as a blanket. He gently brushed her hair out of her face, in a feather light touch, her soft skin making his fingertips tingle.

Peter smiled warmly as he watched Caspian. Yes, he knew Susan couldn't be in better hands.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you so much for your ongoing support and lovely reviews! They really make it well worth the effort :D**

**Anyway I own nothing, however copying any of my stories is most definitely NOT appreciated.**

**I felt that I never really got this chapter the way I wanted so I made a few changes. Don't worry the parts I have taken out will be re written and added into the sequel!**

**Please review...and on with the story...**

**...**

**(I had all these little bits in my head so I thought if you imagine them as a film montage it might fit nicely. Try imagining it with some lovely Narnian music in the background. Like it would be on a film :D)**

(Montage...)

Susan and Caspian watched Ramandu's Island fade into the horizon from the balcony of the cabin. Susan turned to see Caspian staring at her lovingly; she looked at him inquisitively, intrigued by the secretive look upon his face. He smiled and presented a white, sweet water lily to her in the palm of his hand.

She smiled at him breathtakingly and gingerly took the flower from him.

...

Peter and Edmund were playing a game of chess, positioned on a barrel between the two. Edmund knocked Peter's king and grinned triumphantly. Peter laughed and threw his arms in the air in defeat.

...

Lucy was sitting with her drawings as Caspian assisted her in her technique of drawing Reepicheep's eyes.

Susan leaned over the rails on the second deck watching them lovingly.

Lucy lightly blew on the sheet and observed her work with great achievement. Caspian smiled proudly, putting his arm around Lucy's shoulder as she smiled at him brightly.

...

Eustace was being taught by Drinian how to tie a sailors knot. He mimicked Drinian's every move. As he wrapped one piece around the other, the end hit Eustace in the face, causing a howling of laughter amongst the crew.

...

Caspian and Peter entered the study to find Eustace sitting in between Edmund and Susan on the floor with open books surrounding them as they helped teach Eustace about Narnia's history.

...

Caspian and Susan were standing in the head of the dragon. Caspian held Susan with one arm around her waist as the other held her head against his chest, whilst he weaved his fingers through her hair.

Susan lost herself in the moment as she watched the beautiful sunset in the arms of the man she loves.

(End of Montage)

...

Caspian walked up on deck and towards Drinian who was standing by the wheel observing the crew on deck.

"Another fine day to be out at sea Your Majesty."

"That it is." Caspian agreed as he looked towards the large sail. "The winds are still in our favour."

"Aye we've had good strong winds these past few weeks. We should be arriving at the Lone Islands in a matter of days."

"I'm glad to hear it. We're all anxious to be home." Caspian said warmly as he glanced over to Eustace sitting on the steps as he wrote in his journal.

...

"Dear Dairy,

It has been some time now since I last wrote, so much has changed since my last entry. Reading back I realise what an idiot I have been. The truth is Narnia isn't all bad... it isn't bad at all actually. Susan had been right. I guess you just can't help but fall in love with this place.

I finally met Aslan. I had heard Lucy and the others speaking of him but nothing prepared me to meet him. You think you'd be petrified of a talking lion but even though he's wild he fills you with warmth and strength. He's the most majestic creature, I have ever seen.

He transformed me back into a boy and transported me to Ramandu's island where I laid down the 7th sword. The mist was finally defeated. We then sailed for Aslan's country, through the sweet sea of white lilies, onto the shores of his country. Reepicheep sailed onward for the journey of a lifetime. Hopefully, one day, we shall meet again.

We were told that we could not return home to our world, for we no longer exist in it. The moment my cousins and I were pulled through that painting there was an air raid that destroyed many lives. America was also attacked and many lives were lost, including my two eldest cousins. Though our families were also lost that day, we each know that they were now at peace wherever they are.

So we chose to return to Narnia with Caspian, where I shall be dubbed a Lord and my Cousins shall rule united alongside him whilst he rules as High King. My cousins already belong here, this was always their true home to them and I can't wait to finally see the place I shall now call home."

...

Lucy was sat drawing Gael as she posed for her. Gael faced in the direction of Caspian as he sat on the other side of the deck engrossed in making something.

"Lucy?" Gael began inquisitively.

"Yes."

"Do you think King Caspian will marry Susan?"

Lucy looked up rather surprised at her question. She followed her gaze and smiled at him before turning back to her sketches. "Yes, I do." She said warmly.

Gael turned to face her. "Why hasn't he proposed yet? Mummy say's they are very much in love."

"I'm sure he's just waiting for the right time."She said faithfully.

Gael sighed softly. "Oh, I can't wait to grow up and fall in love with someone as handsome and brave as King Caspian."

Lucy couldn't help but chuckle. "Don't try to grow up too soon Gael. Things are much more complicated when your older, believe me... Now, don't move." She instructed.

Gael shifted back to her original position. Lucy smiled at her and shook her head slightly before continuing with her drawing.

...

Susan finished brushing her long silky hair and gently placed the brush down near a basin of water that the sweet water lily floated upon. She smiled at it and lightly touched the water, causing a ripple effect to move the lily around the bowl. Seeing the lily gave her a greater urge to see Caspian. He was the first thing she would think of every time she woke and the last thing she would think of before she slept. Now that she was staying in Narnia, she didn't have to hide how hopelessly in love she was.

She quickly walked on deck and smiled as the warm sun beams touched her face. The crew were lively and busy on deck, which was now more crowded with the lost citizens on board. Susan searched across the deck for a particular face. Gale was posing for Lucy on one side of the deck. She caught Susan in the corner of her eyes and waved at her happily. Susan chuckled warmly as she gave a small wave back.

Finally her eyes fell upon the mouth wateringly handsome King that she had been searching for. Excitement increased within her with her every step towards him.

Caspian was in full concentration as he skilfully calved a shape from wood with a dagger.

"What are you making?"

The soft inquisitive voice immediately filled him with warmth. He smiled and looked up at Susan as she smiled at him.

By Aslan, her beauty seemed to increase with each passing day.

"Nothing really." Caspian said casually as he put it to the side of him on a barrel.

He extended his hand out to Susan. She took it without hesitation and was surprised as he quickly pulled her onto his knee, making her smile more brightly.

"Good Morning, my Queen." Caspian said in a deep alluring voice as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly.

Susan hummed and sucked her bottom lip, savouring the taste of his as they pulled apart. "Good morning." She replied as she caressed his beard. Her eyes flickered across to the item on the barrel. "I didn't know you had a skill for carpentry." She added as she picked up the piece of wood which seemed to be forming into a mouse.

"It's just something I did in my workshop whenever I had spare time." Caspian said as she observed it closely with a bright smile.

"You have a workshop?" She asked delightfully.

"Mmhn. Once we're home, I can show it to you."

"I'd like that."She said warmly and she began to inspect it more closely. "Reepicheep?" She asked as she noticed the forming of a feather. Caspian smiled at her interest and nodded. "It's wonderful..." She hissed and dropped it on the floor.

"Ouch!"

She frowned as she observed the stinging in her finger. "Splinter."

Caspian frowned slightly as he saw the large splinter sticking out of her finger. He gently took her hand in his. "You should be careful, not to spoil such gentle hands." He said gently.

Susan winced as Caspian pulled it out. Her breath hitched in her throat as he put her finger in his mouth and sucked on it, easing the sting. She swallowed thickly as Caspian pulled her finger out of his mouth and kissed the sore spot as he looked deep into her eyes.

"There." Caspian said quietly.

Susan could feel her heart hammering inside her chest, her body felt warm, feverish...lustful. How could he make even taking out a splinter so sexy? He just unknowingly made everything seem so sexy to her.

Caspian could see the look in her eyes, reflecting his own emotions as his breathing grew shallow.

It was still so hard to be so close to her every day. They never had any time alone together except for stolen moments that were constantly interrupted. They refused to hide their feelings from the ever watchful eyes of their people and family, yet there was only so far they could display their affections towards each other in public. Especially whilst they were unmarried.

...

Peter was sitting with Edmund as he sharpened his sword and Edmund cleaned his boots. Peter held up his blade admiring it.

"Fancy a duel? I'm feeling a tad rusty."

"I'm too tired, ask Caspian." Edmund replied idly as he propped his feet up on another barrel.

"Since when have you ever been too tired for a match?"

Edmund closed his eyes and faced the warming sun beams. "Since I have to listen to you and Eustace snoring all night."

Peter looked at him in shock. "I do not snore! Eustace does, I do not."

Edmund cracked his eye open and smirked at him.

"Caspian!" Edmund shouted over to him.

Caspian tore himself away from Susan's gaze.

"Does Peter snore?"

Susan sighed at their moment being interrupted once again.

"Like a cave troll." Caspian said with a wicked grin on his face.

Peter glared as Edmund sniggered at him.

"Has my brother been keeping you awake?" Susan asked Caspian.

"And your cousin."

She lightly ran her fingers through his hair and pulled a mock sad face.

Caspian grinned at the attention she was giving him. "Would you mind very much if I smothered them in their sleep?"

Susan chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands massaged across her back, pulling her closer. "Well-"

"Perhaps if you could tear your hands off my sister, you could put them to better use." Peter shouted, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he rotated his sword in his hand.

Caspian and Susan both tensed and sighed.

She glared at Peter and turned back to Caspian mischievously. "I suppose not." Susan said grinning at him. "Either that or you could knock him flat on his backside. It's about time someone beat him in a duel."

"Well if I have your favour, I can face anything." He said flirtatiously.

Susan giggled as he leaned in to kiss her. She put her finger over his lips, shocking him as she smiled. "You'll have to win first."

She pulled out of his embrace and stood as she gazed at him teasingly, causing a rush of desire to flood through him. He grinned crookedly and quickly grabbed a sword out of a bucket, twirling it casually in his hand.

...

A crowd gathered as the two Kings had a mere game of sword play.

"You're a bit slow old boy. You're age seems to be catching up with you." Caspian teased as he advanced on Peter.

Peter blocked the blow above his head and grinned at him. "Me? I'm just warming up."

Caspian grinned wickedly as his eyes shone with playfulness. They quickly moved across deck as they continued to block each other's blows. Caspian gained the upper hand as he positioned Peter to stand upon a piled of ropes. Peter thought he was one step ahead of him as he predicted Caspian was trying to disarm him when their swords locked. He quickly unlocked them but Caspian manoeuvred his sword and tangled the rope on Peter's feet with a flick of his sword. Peter tried to take a step back but wobbled and fell to the floor dropping his sword. Still determined he reached to grab it but Caspian lightly stood on his arm and pointed his sword at Peter's throat.

The crew cheered and clapped as Caspian won the match. Both kings laughed as Caspian helped Peter up.

"Good match." Caspian said.

Peter adjusted his shirt as they caught their breath. "If that rope hadn't been in the way you wouldn't have had me so easily."

"It was too tempting to resist."

Caspian turned and locked eyes on Susan as she gazed at him passionately. Caspian grinned her favourite crooked smile that never failed to make her knees feel weak and twirled his sword casually before disposing it in a barrel as he walked towards her. The crew grew quieter as they watched him approach her.

"When I said knock him on his backside, I didn't think you'd take me quite so literally." She said humorously.

"What can I say? You inspired me." He said cheekily, making her smile widen. "My reward?"

Susan raised her eyebrows and grinned.

"Land Ho!"

Everyone looked towards the direction the man had pointed in. Gael pushed past everyone to see The Lone Islands in the distance.

"Mummy, Daddy, look! We're home!"

Helen and Mr. Rhince chuckled as they joined her.

"Yes we are sweetheart." Helen said warmly.

...

The five royals were standing with Eustace and Drinian behind them as they faced Lord Bern, Mr. Rhince and his family and the rest of the people as the crowds cheered.

"Will you not stay your Majesties?" Lord Bern requested.

"Thank you, but no. We have been away from home for far too long. Now that slavery has been abolished and the people are safe, we leave this land for you to govern and protect." Caspian said in a kingly manner.

"Thank you my King. Your father would have been proud to see the King you have become."

Caspian smiled at him gratefully. Lord Bern's words had truly meant a lot to him for he knew his father better than he had.

Mr. Rhince stepped forward and clasped arms with him. "I cannot thank you enough for everything you have done for my family."

"I would not have you separated." Caspian said warmly shaking hands with him as he quickly glanced to Susan as Helen approached her.

Helen took both of Susan's ands in hers as she smiled warmly at her.

"We wish you all the happiness." She said glancing from Susan to Caspian.

Susan followed her gaze and smiled as she saw Caspian looking at them as Rhince shook hands with Peter and Edmund.

"Thank you." Susan said shyly.

Gale stepped forward with tears in her eyes. "Will I ever see you again?" She sniffled to Susan and Lucy.

They both stepped towards her and Lucy hugged her tightly. "I don't doubt it."

"You... you won't forget me? Cause I'll n-never forget you."

Susan felt her heart ache as a tear rolled down Gael's cheek. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the silver heart charm bracelet that George had given her and knelt in front of her.

"We want you to have this." She said putting it on Gaels wrist. "So you will remember you'll always have a place in our hearts."

Gael let out a happy sob and threw her arms around Susan. Everybody watched the young girl and Queens with tender hearts. Susan smiled at her as they pulled back. Gael then turned to Lucy and hugged her tightly around her waist.

"I'll miss you." Gael said softly.

"We'll miss you too." Lucy said quietly.

Gael detached herself and returned to her mother's side.

Susan glanced at Lucy and put her arm around her as Lucy sniffled back her tears. T

"We did it. They're a family again." Lucy said sweetly.

Susan smiled warmly and leaned her head against Lucy's. "Just like us."

...

Caspian, Peter, Edmund were gathered around the table in the study cabin with Eustace as Lucy sat on the window seat reading a book, with a rather bemused expression on her face.

"So the black dwarves are where?" Eustace asked.

"They live in the mines in the north." Peter explained

"Most of the white witches' followers fled to the north where they remain in hiding." Caspian said.

"What creatures do they consist of?" Eustace asked.

Susan entered the study and smiled as they all looked towards her.

"Still studying?" She asked lightly as she moved towards the table and shared a lingering look with Caspian.

"Yes." Edmund groaned.

"Where were you up to?" She asked looking at the map.

"Well, there are the black dwarves, the trolls, ogres, some Minotaur's, hags, vampire bats, witches, goblins..." Peter said, continuing the subject.

"Don't forget some of the giant tribes." Lucy added, not looking up from her book.

"Some of the giants, some of your general talking beasts." Edmund also added.

"And there's peace throughout Narnia?" Eustace asked sceptically.

"They don't cause too much trouble. But you should learn how to defend yourself." Caspian said folding his arms across his chest.

"I already have." Eustace voice sounded in the background.

"One lesson doesn't mean you know how to fight Eustace, you'll have to train." Peter said.

"Lucky you know three skilful warriors." Lucy voiced.

Susan smiled and looked to Caspian lovingly. He caught her gaze and grinned at her in a very suave way that made her knees feel weak.

"Well you're rather good with a sword Lu." Edmund praised making her smile.

"You couldn't be in better hands." Susan said softly as she leaned back against a wall.

"I didn't think there would be so much to learn." Eustace admitted wearily.

"A title comes with a lot of responsibility. We need to make sure you're ready." Peter said.

"We can just go over the basics." Edmund said heading towards the door.

"What? Now?" Eustace asked in surprise.

Peter and Edmund chuckled. "Of course now. We've got a lot to cover, best start now."

Eustace groaned as Peter led him through the door. Edmund stopped and turned to Caspian.

"You coming?"

"I think I'll give this a miss. I have something important that needs my attention." Caspian said calmly.

"Oh, alright."

As Edmund left, Lucy glanced uncomfortably between Susan and Caspian as they looked at each other in subtle flirtation. She put down her book, cleared her throat, and rose from her seat.

"I have to go... and sew... something." She said awkwardly. She rolled her eyes at her own excuse for leaving and quickly headed out of the door.

As the door closed Susan turned and met Caspian's gaze. She felt her pulse beat erratically under her skin as she yearned for his touch.

Caspian's eyes were darkening as he slowly and calmly walked towards her. It was a good job she was leaning against the wall for she needed the support to help her stand. He bit his bottom lip and lifted his forearm and rested it against the wall above Susan's head.

"You know, I do believe you still owe me my reward." Caspian said mischievously.

Susan swallowed thickly as she glanced to his lips. "Well, I should rectify that situation immediately." Susan said in a serious tone, though the underlining of teasing in her voice could be heard.

Caspian raised his eyebrows and grinned at her. She quickly fisted his shirt and quickly claimed his lips with her own as she switched their positions and pushed Caspian back against the wall. Caspian took a moment to fully respond as her sudden boldness took him by surprise. He snaked his arms around her waist, bringing her flush against him. A deep moan resonated from his chest as Susan wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

They pulled apart breathing heavily. Susan smiled at him as he looked at her through lidded eyes.

"Well that was...some reward." Caspian said breathlessly.

Susan chuckled as he leaned in for another kiss. "I'm glad you think so." She said in between soft, quick kisses.

"Hmm..."

Susan giggled at his response and nuzzled her nose against his. Caspian kissed the top of her nose and leaned his forehead against hers. He softly moved his hand down her arm, across to her hands that rested on his chest. Susan felt goosebumps as the bare skin of her wrist and hand tingled from his touch.

"You gave up your bracelet."

Susan looked to her bear wrist as she followed Caspian's train of thought. She smiled and looked back into his dreamy eyes. "Gale appreciated it much more than I ever did."

Caspian smiled lovingly at her kindness. "Who gave it to you?"

Susan held her breath for a moment as she felt the awkward direction the conversation was heading. "George."

She felt Caspian's entire body tense under her touch. His face was unreadable as he turned his gaze away.

Susan's brow furrowed as she slightly shook her head. "No. Caspian, no. It wasn't like that." She said as she cupped his face, forcing him to face her. "I never had feelings for him." She said softly as her eyes bored into his.

His expression grew softer as he took her hand in his. "I know. I know you didn't. I just... I can't bear the thought of –"

Susan placed the tips of her fingers over his lips, silencing him. "Neither can I." She said in an almost whisper. The thought of him with another was too painful to even think of. Caspian held her closer and leaned his forehead against hers. The sadness written in Susan's eyes slowly faded as she broke out into a soft smile. "You know in 1300 years you were the only one that ever stole my heart."

Caspian smiled lovingly as he leaned in for a kiss. Just as their lips were about to touch he pulled back to look at her. "1300 years." He exclaimed with a mock brow. "I forget you're such an old lady."

Susan scoffed and hit Caspian's chest playfully. "Caspian!"

He laughed humorously as she grinned broadly.

Susan grew thoughtful as sadness seeped back into her eyes. "I didn't believe it, when I said it would never have worked between us. I just wanted to see you smile at me, one last time."

Caspian felt his heart crack. "I know." He said softly. "You bring a smile to people around you, even in the hardest of times."

"Your smile is my favourite." She said sweetly as she caressed his beard.

Caspian smiled his most dashing and eye sparkling smile and leaned in to kiss her. "Yours is mine." He murmured against her lips.

Susan smiled into the kiss which they poured into it, all their love for each other.

...

Lucy was sat in her nightshirt with her hair tied up scruffily as she put in the finishing touches of her portrait of Gael. She looked up at the sound of the door opening and grinned at the sight of her sister.

Susan's eyes were sparkling in a dreamy daze, her hair was messy, her cheeks were flushed and her lips red and slightly swollen.

"Hi, Lu." She said dreamily, her head was clearly in the clouds.

"Hey, yourself." She replied rather amused.

Susan seemed to be flowing into each motion as though she was as light as a feather; nothing was going to stop her smile from coming off her face.

As she changed for bed she began to hum an old Narnian tune that sent a warm feeling of home to rush through Lucy. Susan picked up her hairbrush and brushed her long now-tousled hair as she continued to hum and unknowingly sway slightly.

Lucy smiled wistfully. "I haven't heard that tune in years."

"It's my favourite."

"Mine too. You used to sing it with Mr. Tumnus as he taught me how to play the flute."

Susan smiled at the memory and lay down on the bed. "You were really good. You should play again once were home."

"I think I will." Lucy said happily. She observed Susan as she lay smiling to herself. She lightly touched her lips and closed her eyes. "Susan?"

"Hmm?"

"What does it feel like? To be in love?"

Susan opened her eyes and turned to face her, propping herself up on her elbow. "Well, I don't really know how to explain it. I never expected I would fall in love; I tried not to be because I was afraid of being sent back to England. But its uncontrollable, no matter how much I tried, I couldn't fight it, and I never secretly wanted to." She explained. Her smiled faded from her face as a haunted, painful look entered her eyes. "Being torn apart, it felt like I couldn't breathe, like my heart had been torn inside my chest... it was _unbearable._ So when I did come back I was terrified of getting close to him, only for it to happen all over again, but the feeling is just too strong to ignore."

Lucy nodded sadly as Susan fiddled with the sheets. "What feeling?"

Susan looked up and smiled brightly through her forming tears. She placed her hand over her heart, trying to get to understand the feeling. "My heart... feels like my chest can _barely_ contain it, because it doesn't belong to me anymore, it belongs to him. And I wanted nothing in return, except his heart, in exchange for mine."

Lucy grinned widely at her and got up to perch on the edge of the bed.

"When did you realise you were in love with him?"

Susan smiled through her embarrassment. "When he saved me in the forest. That was when I realised I'd been in love with him all along, there was no use in fighting it."

Lucy's smiled slowly faded as she grew thoughtful. She gently took hold of Susan's hand. "I'm so sorry, for not being there for you when you needed me the most."

She couldn't help but smile at Lucy's sweetness and tender heart. "Lu, you were 13, I was 17, and we were just at a point when we were in different stages of our lives." She explained in understanding.

"We used to talk about everything together."

"Yes, but not always, it took several years of us both growing up before we were on the same page, remember?"

"Yes." Lucy said looking down at the sheets, still disappointed in herself.

Susan stroked the top of her head tenderly. "I'm glad we're on that page again." She said gently. Lucy looked at her warmly. "I really missed this." Susan added.

Lucy couldn't help tears forming in her eyes. She felt like she finally had her sister back. She was so willing to open up and talk to her. They hadn't been like this in so long.

She smiled a goofy happy smile. "So did I."

...

Drinian observed the deck as he stood by the wheel, keeping everything in good order. The crew's spirits had certainly brightened on the journey home with the joyous news of the Kings and Queens of Old remaining in Narnia. All of whom were sitting together on deck with Caspian and Eustace.

"Land Ho!"

Everyone on deck quickly looked in the direction of their beloved home land and cheered joyously.

Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy bolted up so quickly and fled up the steps to the second deck to get a better view. Caspian grinned at them and patted Eustace on the back before running to quickly join them.

Eustace slowly weaved through the crew as they gathered at one side of the deck, unable to take his eyes off the land. He walked halfway up the steps and stopped as its beauty took his breath away.

In all the lands they had travelled to, this was the most beautiful of them all.

The four Pevensie's were frozen to the spot in wistful longing as their hearts melted to the ground.

"Welcome home your majesties." Drinian said warmly.

"Narnia." Eustace said in awe of its beauty.

They looked in shock at what seemed to be a dream.

Susan's eyes glistened with tears. "As if from a dream." She said in an almost whisper.

"Or a dream of a dream." Lucy added, matching Susan's tone.

Edmund looked over to Caspian as he smiled at them all warmly. "Is that?"

As the ship sailed closer, no, they knew they couldn't be dreaming, it was too beautiful to be a dream.

Peter looked at the castle longingly. "Cair Paravel..."

...

Trumpkin was sat at his desk surrounded by paperwork and books. He sighed heavily and put his face in his hand as he felt a headache forming.

"Lord Trumpkin."

"Ah, Professor, come in." Trumpkin said wearily as he got up for a drink and pour one for each of them. "I was just looking over the progress with the re construction. Within a few months the North wing shall be completely finished and several of the large chambers in the east wing still need to be completed."

"I'm glad to hear it. Caspian will be impressed with the fast progress it had made whilst on his voyage. You've done a fine job."

"I can't wait to give it back. I don't know how the boy did it all."

"He's a fine King."

Trumpkin nodded as he grew thoughtful. "You know once he returns, the people will expect him to choose a Queen."

"I know, but we both know why he hasn't."

"He's still in love with Queen Susan."

"I think in his heart if he cannot marry for love, he cannot marry at all. He would choose a successor."

Trumpkin sunk back into his chair and sighed. "You'd think after everyone he's lost. After everything he's done and sacrificed for Narnia, he'd be able to marry the one he loves."

"Trumpkin!"

"Trufflehunter, what is it?"

"The Dawn Treader has returned from its voyage!" Trufflehunter panted.

Trumpkin and Professor Cornelius bolted over to the window where they saw The Dawn Treader sailing towards land.

"Spread the word. The King has returned."

...

**_To be continued..._**

Thank you all so much for reading my story. Your lovely reviews and ongoing support have helped inspire me to write a sequel! So do not fret, the story had barely begun...

:D xxx


End file.
